A los 17, llega la locura!
by Patry-sk
Summary: CAPI 18! RYAN JODIENDO LA PARTE, PELEA LJ, REMUS Y JESS EN EL LAGO! ENTRAD Y PERDONAD EL RETRASO!
1. La Prometida

A los 17, llega la locura  
  
Bueno, aquí está mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten y que no seáis muy malos conmigo, que soy nueva en esto.  
  
Antes de empezar, algunas aclaraciones: La mayoría de los personajes son de Rowling, excepto algunos que me he inventado yo. Cualquier similitud con otros fics, es casualidad, y me disculpo con los autores. Bien, después de esto os dejo con la historia, espero que les guste:  
  
1. LA PROMETIDA.  
  
Viernes, Agosto, Casa de James, 13.50  
  
-¡James! Baja que tenemos que hablar contigo.

James bajo la escalera y se paró en la puerta de la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-James, ¿tienes novia? –preguntó su padre Harry

-¿Seria? –sus padres afirmaron con la cabeza- no, no tengo...

-Veras... resulta que...

-¿Qué piensas hacer al acabar Hogwarts?-pregunto Brenda, su madre.

-No lo se... todavía no lo he pensado... queda tiempo...

-Tienes que casarte-dijo Harry cortante

Casarte, casarte, esa palabra se le quedo a James en la cabeza

-¿Qué? ¿Yo casado? ¡No! Es muy pronto, tengo 17 años y una vida entera por delante, no voy a casarme.

-Tienes que hacerlo, y con una chica de nuestro tipo... ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?-Harry

-Pura.... de sangre pura...

-Exacto-Harry

-Pero ¿por qué?

- Es tu deber como...

-¿Cómo que?

-Heredero de Gryffindor-contestó Brenda

-Ya ¿y que?

-¿lo sabias?

-Si, lo escuché una noche que lo estabais hablando...

-Pues tienes que mantener las generaciones, tu hijo también será el heredero...

-Cualquier chica, sea pura o no, podría darme un heredero-lo corto james

-Lo sabemos, pero veras... el otro día conocimos a una chica monísima, de Beauxbatons, tiene un año menos que tu y pensamos...

-Pensasteis que podíais controlar mi vida, no me van las francesas y las he probado, casi todas son iguales, quiero que me dejéis vivir y elegir, ¡es mi vida y voy a hacer con ella lo que quiera!

- ¡No nos hables así! Te vas a casar con esa chica y la conocerás esta noche en la fiesta, no hay mas que hablar.

-Voy a ver a Sirius, adiós

BOOM, y desapareció hasta la habitación de Sirius, que estaba en su misma casa.  
  
Habitación de Sirius, 14.00  
  
-¡Padfoot! ¡Padfoot!

-Prongs ¿qué tal estas?- dijo y acababa de levantarse

-Mal, voy a casarme...

-NO, ¿con quien?

-No la conozco

-¡Ah bien!, aunque primero hay que conocerlas...- dijo recostándose otra vez

-Es matrimonio concertado, con una francesa...

-¡Que bombón! Si tu no la quieres... ¡aquí estoy yo!

-La conoceré esta noche... ¡que rabia!

-Ya... a ti te gustaría estar con otra... con Evans...

-Pues si, pero ella es hija de muggles, mis padres no la aceptaran...

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-¿Broma?

-¡SI! Suelo resbaloso... o mejor desforme de cara...

-¡Oye que es mi cara!

-Pues no se...

-qué te parece lo que mejor se me da?

-Llamaré a las chicas...

-A Kate, Sally, Carla, Estef...

-No, Estef esta con novio

-Que pena, pues a... a Jessy bomboncito Summers

-OK, ¿sabes con quien me lié ayer?... Con mi Fany

-¿Con la Fany? ¿ y solo os liasteis? ¿o algo mas?...

-¿Tu que crees?

-¡Joe! ¿y como es?

-La verdad es que se mueve muy bien... aunque dura poco... ¡pero esas tetas!¡No es relleno!

- Ya lo se, te recuerdo que el año pasado la encontré desnuda en mi cama... ¡y sus tetas eran enormes!

-¿y por que no te acostaste con ella?

-Porque ibamos con MacGonagall (creo que se escribe asi... pero no estoy segura)... ¿no te acuerdas?

-¡Que va! Estaba en la enfermería por la maldición de Malfoy...

-¿Sabes lo mejor? El ya se ha ido, ¡ha acabado Hogwarts! Tenemos a Snivelly para nosotros solitos...

-Tendremos que entretenerle...

-Por supuesto... ¿y cual es tu reto este año?

-April ( se pronuncia "eipril", para quien no lo sepa)

-¿Pawns?

- Si, no te metas que tu vas por Evans...

-Oye que yo no he dicho nada

-Ok

-Escucha, déjame una camisa para esta noche, que no tengo ninguna que me este bien y hay que guardar apariencias delante de los muggles

-¡Es que las pesas son muy malas! Anda toma- dijo tirándosela a la cara

-Ok, llama a las chicas ahora después

-Vale, pero tendré que decir que no voy a la fiesta...

-Bueno, vale...

- Adiós

-Adiós- James salió por la puerta y bajó las escaleras  
  
James ya estaba mas contento, Sirius siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, fue a la cocina y se hizo un bocata de jamón, la verdad, no tenia mucho apetito, mas bien estaba nervioso, cuando acabo, subió a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama a pensar cosas como "Lily es un imposible", "jamás la conseguir", "dale una oportunidad a la francesa"... esperaba relajarse un poco y al parecer lo consiguió, ya que se quedo dormido... Soñaba que estaba en un lugar muy grande, había un lago... ¡Hogwarts, ese era el lugar!, había una puesta de sol... y la persona a la que mas queria y a la que mas le costaba conseguir, estaba a su lado... Lily Evans, y se miraban como si ninguna pelea hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, todo era perfecto en ese instante, aunque la cosa no cesó ahí, no, de repente, el se acercó a Lily, ella cerró los ojos instintivamente, se iban a besar y de pronto... se despertó, a su lado estaba su madre.

-Perdona por haberte levantado, pero tienes que vestirte...

-Si, claro, voy a darme una ducha

Asi hizo, se dio una ducha de agua FRIA, y pensó que si con un solo beso soñado se ponia asi, no se imaginaba como seria si fuera de verdad... "mas vale que me contenga un poco si ocurriera..." cuando acabó se vistió con traje de chaqueta y la camisa de Sirius, entró Brenda en la habitación cuando iba a peinarse.

-Que guapo que estas cariño- dijo cogiendo el peine y peinando a "su niño" con la raya en medio.

-Mamá así no me gusta- dijo alborotándose el pelo- yo soy así, y si no les gusta, pues lo siento pero no voy a cambiar.

-¿Todavía enfadado?

- Mamá tu que crees, sabes que tengo razón, tengo derecho a elegir, y ya me gustaba una, yo... creia que este año la iba a conseguir, pero teniendo una prometida, como que va a ser difícil...

- Valla, no sabia que te gustara una chica... ¿como se llama? ¿la conozco?

-No, no la conoces, Lily Evans, es hija de muggles, se que no os gusta eso, pero yo no voy a evitarla, además de que es muy buena bruja y muy guapa... es lo que yo necesito, no una chica que es mi prometida sin conocerla.

-Sabes que yo no tengo nada en contra de la sangre de la chica, es mas, yo lo único que quiero es que tu seas feliz, pero es tu padre, mira, conoce a Brigitte y si no te gusta yo hablo con él ¿ok?

-¿Se llama Brigitte? Si, Brigitte Precieuse

-Muy bien, la conoceré... pero tu tienes que cumplir tu parte

-Sabes que siempre la cumplo- dijo abrazando a su hijo

¡Brenda, James, nos vamos ya!- gritó Harry desde abajo

Llegaron a la fiesta en coche, que funcionaba con un hechizo ya que no sabian conducir y tenian que guardar las apariencias, era una pequeña casa por fuera, aunque al entrar, era todo un palacio, estaba todo con luces, estaba tocando un grupo de música, eran baladas principalmente y habia algunas parejas bailando, a James empezaron a presentarle gente.

-James, este es el señor Crouch, y aquí tenemos a su hijo Barty, este año empieza Hogwarts

- Encantado de conocerte James, todo un placer- dijo el señor Crouch estrechándole la mano.

- Encantado yo también, ya veras Barty, te gustara Hogwarts, de eso me encargaré yo- dijo al pequeño guiñándole un ojo

A James le presentaron muchísima gente y decidió dar una vuelta a ver a quien veía, estaba Longbotton, Patil, Chang... alguien se le acercó por detrás  
- ¡¡James!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿que tal estas?

-Rita, que sorpresa tu por aquí-dijo James fingiendo entusiasmo, era Rita Skeeter

-Si, es que estoy haciendo un reportaje para Corazón de Bruja, una nueva revista que seguro que será un éxito- explicó Rita

-Amm, ya la veré, bueno me están buscando, hasta otra...

James se la quitó lo mas rápido que pudo, no quería estar con ella, eran una cotilla, y siempre conseguía sacarle de todo, aunque resultó que ella también se fue del colegio ya, o eso creía James...

Mas gente se presentaba a James, era agobiante... decidió salir a tomar el aire un rato. No hacia mucho frío fuera, aunque sí cierta brisa relajante... alguien lo llamó por la espalda.

-¿James?

- Si, ¿quien eres?- dijo James dándose la vuelta "preciosa chica" pensó.

-Soy Brigitte, me dijegon que estabas fuega...

-Amm, ¿damos una vuelta? Dentro yo no puedo estar...

-Clago, ningún pgoblema...

James miró a la chica detenidamente, era rubia, y con unos preciosos ojos azules, llevaba un vestido rosa de "palabra de honor" que le marcaba MUY bien las curvas. Caminaron hablando animadamente hasta llegar a un hermoso jardín, se sentaron en un banco que estaba cerca de ellos.

- Brigitte, veras... esto es muy difícil...

-Lo se, no nos conocemos y ya pgometidos, que locuga...

-Si... veras tu me caes muy bien, y todo eso... pero yo no siento nada por ti...

-Ni yo, y además, ¿qué pensaguía mi novio?

-Tienes novio, que afortunado es...

-¡Oh, Merci! ¿Y tu tienes novia?

-No, ¿oye tu novio es celoso?

-No, ¿pog que?

-Estoy deseando hacer esto- James se acercó a la boca de Brigitte que no opuso resistencia alguna a los labios de James, introdujo su lengua fácilmente en la boca de ella... Poco a poco se fue agarrando a su cuello, profundizando mas el beso, él la cogió de la cintura, y la soltó de repente al escuchar de la voz de Sirius que decia:

¡¡¡Adelante chicas!!!

-Vámonos- le dijo James a Brigitte

-¿Pog que?

-Vamos, yo te ayudo- le dio la mano, la llevaba casi corriendo a la casa e iba escuchando por detrás:

-Sirius, James no esta aquí, nos has mentido- de la voz de su dulce Jessy

-El me dijo que estaría aquí- se defendía Sirius

Brigitte escuchaba algo, pero no distinguía lo que decían. Llegaron a la casa y se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban los padres de Brigitte con los suyos.

-Tenemos que decig una cosa- dijo Brigitte- adelante James.

-Si, nosotros hemos decidido que no.....- alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡James!

-¿Qué? Kate, Jessy, Sally, Carla, ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo?, ¿pero que haceis aquí?

-¿Como has podido hacernos esto?- era Carla

-Si, podrías esconderte un poco ¿no?- esta vez Kate

-Chicas os lo explicaré... pero ahora no.

-¿Encima nos tratas así?- Jessy

-Que descarado- Sally

-James, ¿qué significa todo esto?

-No es mi culpa, ha sido Sirius

-Pues yo no lo veo por ninguna parte...- Harry

-Sirius sal ya... se acabó la broma... travesura realizada...

Así las luces se apagaron, hubo varios flash y las luces volvieron, las chicas ya no estaban...

-¿nos podrías explicar esto james?

-Veréis... es una historia muy larga... ..........  
========================================  
Hasta aquí el primer capi, muchos besos Patry


	2. La Visita de Sirius

2. LA VISITA DE SIRIUS  
  
Sábado, Agosto, Casa de James, 10.30  
  
Por la mañana, James se levantó con el ruido de seis lechuzas que estaban en su ventana. Había dos de Hogwarts y las demás, eran de Kate, Sally, Jessy y Carla. Decidió abrir primero la de Jessy:  
  
_Cornamenta, _

_Jamás pensé que fueras así y que no hablaras con nosotras, ¡estabas con una francesa!, nunca te creí tan superficial, Sirius me llamó y me dijo que querias verme y me haces eso, ¡a mi! Tu consereja personal que te guarda todos los secretos... nunca pensé que me largaras de aquella manera... tus razones tendrás, y espero que me las expliques, no estoy enfadada contigo, y no voy a dejar de hablarte por esta tontería... _

_Un beso: Jessy  
_  
James sabía que Jessy no iba a ser muy mala con el, no era su estilo, además de que tenían una amistad tan bonita que ninguno de los dos quería romperla. Abrió la de Kate, ellos habían sido novios y se llevaban fenomenal, tampoco sería mala con el:  
  
_James, _

_Mira voy a ir al grano: Ya se que tu y yo no tenemos nada, y que no tengo derecho a reclamarte por tu actuación de ayer, no se lo que sientes por mi, pero yo te sigo queriendo, y no te enfades con Sirius, que es buen chico (a veces), cuando leas esta carta, mándame tu lechuza con lo que piensas ¿ok? Es que... necesito hablar contigo. ¿Cuándo vas al Callejón Diagón? Dímelo tambien TKM  
_  
_Kate_  
  
¡Valla! James no se esperaba esto, la lechuza de Jessy alborotaba por el techo, así que le dio agua y fue a escribir a Jessy y a Kate, cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió:  
  
_Querida Jessy, Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, pero todo es un problema que prefiero no contarte por carta, ya que es muy complicado, esa francesa... solo es una amiga que mis padres me presentaron, nada mas, se que tu me entiendes. Quiero darte las gracias por ser tan buena y no enfadarte por esta tontería, ya te lo explicaré... Un besazo: -Cornamenta-  
_  
"Así estará bien" pensó James releyendo lo escrito y liando el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza de Jessy, que salió por la ventana, mientras, las lechuzas de Hogwarts se impacientaban, así que les cogió las cartas y se fueron como la de Jessy. Escribió la carta de Kate:  
  
_Kate: Gracias por no insistir en lo de ayer, y sí, me voy a enfadar con Sirius (ese se va a enterar), bueno, en cuanto a lo otro... sabes lo que siento... y tienes razón, esto hay que hablarlo y por carta no es lo mas conveniente, así que el Lunes, te quiero ver en el Callejón Diagón y aprovechamos para hablar y comprar. Te diga lo que te diga, no vamos a dejar de ser amigos, que yo también te quiero mucho, ya nos veremos. Un abrazo, ·James·  
_  
Bueno, una menos- susurró James atando la carta la lechuza de Kate que también salió volando por la ventana.  
  
Cogió la carta de Carla, era muy corta, y estaba escrita en mayúsculas, ya que la letra de Carla no era muy buena  
  
_POTTER: ¡ERES UN MAM"N MALVADO! ¿SABES POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO AHORA? SEGURO QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, ERES UN INSENSIBLE, ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO QUIERO TU CARTA PARA NADA!  
  
CARLA  
_  
Pues si no la quieres... mejor, ¡por eso no me gustan las de quinto!  
  
La lechuza de Carla ya no estaba. Cogió la de Sally.  
  
Sally, mi tierna Sally- susurr  
  
_Hola James, Mira, no estoy enfadada contigo, aunque no lo creas, ya no me gustas... oye, ¿puedes venir al Callejón Diagón esta tarde? Dime que sí porfa... es algo importante para mi... Un saludo: Sally  
_  
¿Qué querrá?  
  
Querida Sally,  
  
_Gracias por no enfadarte, claro que iré a verte al Callejón Diagón. Te veo esta tarde... Un beso:  
  
James  
_  
Cogió una de las cartas de Hogwarts, era en la que decían que tenía una plaza en el colegio y los libros y los objetos que necesitaría, le dió un vistazo y llego a algo nuevo:  
  
Túnica de gala

Ropa muggle  
  
¿Para que será?- se preguntó James  
  
Cogió la otra carta, era de Dumbledore:  
  
_Estimado alumno: _

_Le escribo para informarle que ha aprobado su examen de aparición (como usted muy bien sabe) y que debido a su 17 cumpleaños, ya podrá utilizar la magia (como también sabe), espero que la disfrute y, que quede entre nosotros, que sus bromas sean tan buenas como los años anteriores... También debo hacerle una advertencia: No podré permitir que vuelvan a atacar al señor Severus Snape, o me veré en la comprometida situación de expulsar, a usted y a sus amigos (lamentándolo mucho). Bueno le recuerdo... que tontería, si ya lo sabe... el 1 de septiembre en el andén 9 y ¾ a las once de la mañana. Cordialmente:_

_ Dumbledore (viejo chiflado)  
_  
"Este profesor me gusta cada día mas" pensó James  
  
BOOM se oyó en la habitación  
  
-Hola Prongs  
  
-¡Sirius! Yo a ti te mato...  
  
-Tranquilo, lo acordamos entre los dos, ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Si, pero después no apareciste  
  
-Si... bueno... pero te quite de encima a las chicas...  
  
-Gracias, por lo menos hiciste algo...- dijo James sarcásticamente  
  
-Bueno, deja de enfadarte y toma esto- dijo Sirius dándole una bolsa

-¿Qué es? ¡Mi capa de invisibilidad!  
  
-Sip, te la quite para esconderme ayer  
  
-¡Serás mamón!  
  
-¡Ey! Nada de insultos o... ¿qué haré con las fotos?  
  
-¿qué fotos?  
  
-Las que te hice ayer cuando estabas enfadado, ¿recuerdas el flash?  
  
-Si... pero por que me haces esto, ¡que soy tu amigo!  
  
-Vaya, en eso no había caído... anda toma las fotos, es que me estoy entrenando para Snivelly...  
  
-Si ya... ¿es que no has recibido una carta de Dumbledore?  
  
-No lo se... no lo recuerdo... ¿cuándo?  
  
-Esta mañana... mírala- dijo dándole la carta que Dumbledore le había mandado  
  
-Amm... Pero habrá que hacerle algo de despedida... Dumbledore lo entenderá...  
  
-Pues allá tu...  
  
-Oye, ¿has respondido ya a las chicas?- dijo mirando las cartas- ¡vaya con Kate! Que guardado se lo tenia...  
  
-Si ya las he respondido, Carla se ha enfadado pero... me da igual  
  
-Eso suele pasar con las de quinto... ¿viste lo que se hizo en el pelo?  
  
-Si, que cosa mas rara, el pelo verde, parecía una planta  
  
-Si, oye, ¿y como te fue?  
  
-Bien, era muy maja y guapa... ella tampoco quería casarse... me enrollé con ella.  
  
-¿Te liaste?  
  
-Sí... hasta que tu interrumpiste...  
  
-¿Y Evans?  
  
-No lo se... la tendría que ver... ¿cómo estará?  
  
-Vamos a verla  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
-Vive en Privet Drive, vamos all  
  
-Nos aparecemos  
  
-Claro  
  
-Ok  
  
BOOM, BOOM  
  
Aparecieron en un pequeño (en esos tiempos) pueblo, había una cuantas casas, personas hablando y cerca un parque donde habian muchos niños...  
  
-Y ahora que... no sabemos donde vive...- James  
  
-Preguntemos- dijo acercándose a un niño que había cerca- perdona, ¿sabes donde vive Lily Evans?  
  
-¿Lily? Si, vive en el numero 20, pero no esta allí, estará en el centro comercial con sus amigas...  
  
-Ok, muchas gracias  
  
-Vamos al centro- James  
  
Llegaron a un gran centro comercial, tenia varias plantas y ellos no sabían donde buscar.  
  
-Vamos arriba- dijo James  
  
Subieron y entraron en una tienda  
  
-Lily pruébate este- decía chica 1  
  
-No, ese es muy corto  
  
-Para algo tienes piernas- chica 2  
  
-Claro, ¡para lucirlas!- chica 3  
  
-Bueno, me lo pruebo...  
  
-¡La hemos encontrado! ¡Hemos encontrado a Lily!- gritó Sirius entusiasmado  
  
-Cállate, que nos oyen...  
  
-¿Conocéis a Lily?- chica 2  
  
-Mas o menos...- James  
  
-¿De qué?- chica 1  
  
-Pues de...- james  
  
-¡Ya estoy!- anunció Lily saliendo del probador  
  
-Que guapa- chica 1  
  
-Gracias Muffy, pero... ¡POTTER, BLACK! ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí?  
  
-Solo veníamos a verte...- Sirius pero James le tapó la boca  
  
-¡No!, veníamos a comprar... ropa muggle- James  
  
-¿Justamente aquí?- preguntó Lily  
  
-¡Lily! ¿pero por que te portas tan mal con estos chicos tan monos? - chica 2  
  
-¡Sandy! Pero...  
  
-De peros nada, les debes una disculpa...-dijo Sandy  
  
-Una pregunta, ¿qué es ropa muggle?- chica 1  
  
-Muffy, es... ropa... para chicos, ropa para chicos, una forma de llamarla... vosotros dos, venid aquí- dijo acercándose a ellos y susurrándoles- ellas son muggles, y no tienen ni idea de magia, así que controlaros.  
  
-Mira lo que te hemos encontrado Lily, ups... tenemos visita- chica 3  
  
-Vicky, si... unos... compañeros...  
  
-¿Del internado?- chica 4  
  
-Exacto Cinthya  
  
-Amm... ¿y como se llaman?- preguntó Muffy  
  
-El es James Potter, y el otro... ¡Sandy deja de coquetear con el!, es Sirius Black.  
  
-Encantados de conoceros a todas- dijo Sirius  
  
-Bueno.....- dijo James que estaba en su mundo  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó lily  
  
-Que vaya piernas que tienes Evans- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo  
  
-¡El vestido! Se le había olvidado que era DEMASIADO corto... Voy a cambiarme...  
  
-No, no hace falta, te queda muy bien...  
  
Lily se cambió, se puso una minifalda y una camiseta con mucho escote, "¿por qué he tenido que ponerme hoy esta ropa?" pensó Lily. Cuando salió, vio que las chicas les estaban enseñando ropa a los chicos.  
  
-Evans, preséntame a tus amigas, que con tanto lio no me he enterado- dijo Sirius  
  
-Ok, ella es Muffy Lent- empezó Lily, la chica tenía el pelo azul, recogido con dos minicoletas en lo alto de la cabeza, tenía los ojos marrones y llevaba un vestido corto azul- aquí esta Sandy Cortain- esta tenía el pelo rosa chillón y los ojos violetas por las lentillas, llevaba una camiseta gris con mucho escote y una mini-minifalda de color rosa con unos tacones veraniegos- por aquí tenemos a Vicky Lile- continuo, Vicky llevaba unos pantalones pirata con unos tacones como los de Sandy, y una camiseta blanca, era castaña con los ojos azules- y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, Cinthya Set- que era rubia, ojos marrón oscuro y llevaba una camiseta en la que ponía SEXY, y unos shorts.  
  
-Ok, entonces tu eres Muffy, Sandy, Vicky y Cinthya- dijo James  
  
-Exacto- dijo Vicky  
  
-Y vosotros tu James y tu Sirius- dijo Sandy  
  
-Sip- afirmo Sirius  
  
-Bueno, vamos a dar una vuelta con nuestros nuevos amigos- dijo Cinthya  
  
-¡Si!- dijo Muffy  
  
-¡No!- dijo Lily- ellos deben seguir con sus compras...  
  
-Podemos hacerlas otro día- dijo Sirius  
  
-Claro, y después les enseñamos nuestra casa...-dijo Vicky  
  
-¿Tenéis casa propia?- preguntó James  
  
-Si, la idea fue de Lily...- dijo Sandy  
  
-Por la cuelli-largo- dijo Muffy  
  
-¿Quién es la cuelli-largo?- preguntó Sirius  
  
-La hermana de Lily- dijo Vicky  
  
-No es mi hermana, yo soy adoptada...- dijo Lily  
  
-La verdad es que para tener una hermana así, es mejor ser adoptada- Cinthya  
  
-Shh... nos puede estar espiando ahora mismo- susurró Lily  
  
-¿Tan mala es tu hermana?- preguntó James  
  
-Tan mala no, PEOR- respondió Lily  
  
-Bueno, vamos a tomar algo- dijo Sandy- en Tricolets  
  
-Tricolets era un bar que lo llevaban tres hermanos, Cinthya se acercó al mostrador y pidió siete limonadas.  
  
-Ups, me he dejado la cartera en casa, y tengo tanta sed...- dijo Cinthya chupando el borde del vaso sensualmente para que el joven viera su lengua, al parecer dio resultado, ya que el chico la miraba incrédulo, Cinthya miró por un instante el bote con las propinas, el camarero capto la indirecta, pero Cinthya todavía no conseguía que él pagase, se pasó la lengua por los labios cerrando los ojos- que rica esta la limonada... ¿cierto?- y lo miró con su mejor mirada, al final el chico accedi  
  
-No te preocupes, pago yo- dijo el chico cogiendo el dinero del bote de propinas.  
  
-Gracias, eres un encanto- y se fue hacia donde estaban los demás con una sonrisa de triunfo y las bebidas.  
  
-¡Eso ha sido buenísimo!- dijeron los chicos que no se contenían la risa.  
  
-Lo mejor de todo es que no es la primera vez que lo hace, lo a hecho desde que abrieron el bar, y como Max esta por ella...- dijo Muffy  
  
-¿Max? ¿es el camarero?- preguntó James  
  
-Si, lo tiene amaestrado...- dijo Vicky  
  
-No como Lily que ya ha perdido sus artes de seducción...-dijo Sandy  
  
-¿Qué yo que? ¡No he perdido nada!  
  
-Pues entonces a ver si eres capaz de hacer que el hombre de la camisa a rayas que acaba de entrar y que esta en la barra, te invite a una bebida... no hace falta que te la tomes, solo que te invite antes que a mi...  
  
-Voy yo primero  
  
Lily se acercó al hombre y sentó muy pegada a el y pasando para que su pecho rozara el brazo del hombre, cogió su bolso y miro dentró.  
  
-Mierda, se me ha olvidado el monedero- susurró lo bastante fuerte para que el chico la oyera, el la miró de reojo, entonces llegó Sandy.  
  
-¿Me das una almendra?- le preguntó al hombre  
  
-Claro- respondi  
  
-Tengo tanta sed, estoy sudando...-dijo Lily  
  
Sandy empezó a toser, haciendo como si se hubiese atragantado y se golpeó con la mano en el pecho.  
  
-¿Quieres algo para beber?- preguntó el hombre  
  
-Has perdido- le dijo Sandy a Lily y se fue con los chicos  
  
-Maldito cabrón, que corto eres- le dijo Lily dándole con el bolso y después de darle unas tres veces se fue detrás de Sandy.  
  
-¿Ves como has perdido dotes?- le dijo Sandy a Lily  
  
-Mira ese deportivo- le dijo Lily, una de las cosas que le encantaban a Sandy eran los deportivos, y no necesitaba una charla de seducción ahora mismo.  
  
-Si consigues quitarle las llaves, retiro lo dicho de que no tienes arte, vamos que esta aparcando ya- le dijo Sandy.  
  
-Ok.- Lily salió corriendo al tiempo que el chico salía del coche, llegó hasta el y se calló al suelo (queriendo) cerca del chico, dejando una pierna al descubierto- ¡Ay! Que daño- se quejó, el chico la oyó y fue hacia ella.  
  
-¿Estas bien? No deberías correr con esos tacones- dijo ayudándola a levantarse.  
  
-Ya, lo que pasa es que llevaba mucha prisa- metió la mano disimuladamente en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del chico, ¡no estaba la llave! Tendría que esforzarse un poco mas.  
  
-Amm, ¿y por que tanta prisa?- preguntó curioso el chico  
  
-Me están esperando, ¿podrías cogerme con el otro brazo? Es que con este me hago daño en el hombro, me lo torcí en la piscina  
  
-Claro- la cambió de brazo, ella probó suerte en ese bolsillo, pero tampoco estaba, el chico llevaba una camisa en la que había un bolsillo y un bulto en el.  
  
-Déjame en la esquina- dijo Lily  
  
-Ok- la llevó hasta la esquina y ella se apoyó en una farola- bueno me tengo que ir.

-Espera, muchas gracias por ayudarme- dijo abrazándole y dándole un beso en la cara, tiempo que aprovechó para coger las llaves y guardárselas- Adiós.  
  
-Hasta otra...- dijo el chico y se fue hacia una zapatería  
  
Los chicos se acercaron, Sandy fue la primera que se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de triunfo que llevaba la pelirroja  
  
-Eres una zorra con mucha suerte- fue lo primero que le dijo  
  
-Gracias, creo...- Lily  
  
-¿Las has conseguido?- preguntó Vicky  
  
-Tu que crees, pues claro que si...  
  
-Te debo una disculpa, no necesitas renovar tus artes de seducción...- Sandy  
  
-Bueno, ¿vamos a casa en nuestro nuevo coche?- preguntó Cinthya  
  
-Pues claro, vamos chicos- dijo Muffy entrando en el coche ya que Lily lo había abierto  
  
Se subieron al coche y Sandy condujo hasta la casa, ella no tenía el carnet porque era menor, aún así, sabía conducir perfectamente. Los chicos estaban un poco extrañados por la actuación de la pelirroja... ¿de verdad había robado? Ella no era de esas desde luego, alguien los miraba, era Lily les dijo "no os preocupéis, lo devolveremos luego" los chicos la miraron extrañados y asintieron. Llegaron a la casa de las chicas, era de dos pisos mas el sótano, estaba pintada de azul claro, tenían un gran jardín y muchas ventanas. Cuando entraron a la casa, vieron que era la típica de unas adolescentes, paredes de colores llamativos, muebles muy modernos y algún que otro enredo...  
  
-Lo sentimos, esta un poco desordenada...-dijo Muffy  
  
-No importa- Sirius  
  
-Veamos, por aquí esta el salón... a la derecha la cocina, aquí hay un baño... un armario para las cosas de viaje... una habitación para las cosas de Lily, que nadie las puede tocar..., y en el piso de arriba nuestra habitación y otro baño con jacuzzi- les dirigió Sandy  
  
Estuvieron conversando un rato y llegó la hora de despedirse...  
  
-Bueno chicas me lo estoy pasando genial pero, debemos irnos ya- dijo James  
  
-Pero si es muy pronto, solo son las 14.30, quedaros anda...-dijo Muffy  
  
-No, mi estómago tiene hambre- dijo Sirius y su tripa rugió.  
  
-Muy bien, pero tenemos que quedar otro día- Sandy  
  
-Si, ¿mañana os va bien?- James  
  
-Claro, pero todo el día- Vicky  
  
-Venga... Adiós- dijo Sirius  
  
Todos se dieron dos besos para despedirse, incluso Lily, que no había hablado mucho durante el encuentro, cuando salieron de la casa y no había muggles a la vista desaparecieron. BOOM, BOOM

Sábado, Agosto, Habitación de James, 14.45  
  
-Joder como están las amiguitas de Evans- dijo Sirius- la Sandy esa no se escapa de mis garras, ¿como será en la cama?

-Mira que estas salido

-¡Pero si estaba como 100 veelas bailando un can-cán en medio del desierto y sin ropa por el calor!

-Nunca cambiarás...

-¿Y Pawns?

-¿Y Evans?

-Como un hada, ¡viste que piernas! Uff, casi me da un calentón ahí en medio.

-Si... oye quédate con la francesa, Evans también para mí...

-Ni lo sueñes, Evans cae en mis brazos este año...

-¿Apuesta?

-¡Apuesta! Quien pierda se disfraza de tia y se enrolla con Snivelly.

-¡Ok! Me va a gustar esta apuesta... Ve preparando el vestido... ¡por que va a ser muy pronto!

- Y tu el pintalabios ¡por que va a ser con lengua!

Chocaron las manos, llamaron a la puerta y entró Brenda en la habitación.

-James cielo a comer... ¡Sirius! tu también Hay spaguetis

-¿Un plato de spaguetis de la mejor madre de mi fiel compatriota y con el mejor auror que hay en el momento? Pues claro que si...

Que ocurrencias tienes, Sirius...- dijo Brenda- anda, bajad ya...

-¡Allá voy comida!

Cuando acabaron de comer, después de los siete helados de postre que se comió Padfoot, este se fue a suhabitación.

-Adiós James,

- hasta luego

James subió a su cuarto, y se quedó pensando en Lily... estaba mejor que nunca con ese bronceado... con el pelo a media espalda... con esa minifalda... con ese escote que no había podido parar de mirar... estaba perfecta... y encima habían quedado al día siguiente... se sentía en las nubes... después pensó que podría ser una cualquiera, la manera en la que le había robado a aquel chico el coche... era diferente que en el colegio, en el que ella siempre estaba seria, tal vez por que era prefecta... no lo sabía, estaba muy liado con lo que había pasado... a lo mejor solo robó el coche para demostrarle a Sandy que no había perdido sus dotes... podría tener una doble personalidad, como él... que no siempre se comportaba igual... la cosa era muy complicada, después estaba la apuesta, James no quería enrollarse con Snape, y Sirius no permitiría que ahora se rajase... "caerá en mis redes" pensó James, "mas me vale" pensando en Snivellus...  
  
..............................  
  
Hasta aquí el segundo capi, dejen sus opiniones... En el próximo capitulo... LA EXCLUSIVA DE SALLY

Conoceremos a este personaje y sabremos que harán en su visita a las chicas... Muchos besos a todo el mundo: Patry


	3. La Exclusiva De Sally

3. LA EXCLUSIVA DE SALLY  
  
La mayoría de los personajes son de Rowling, excepto algunos que me he inventado yo.  
  
Aquí tengo el tercer capitulo:  
  
Eran las siete de la tarde, James se apareció en el Callejón Diagón, en una heladería que estaba cerca, pudo distinguir a Sally, era rubia con los ojos azules, llevaba puesta una túnica turquesa que resaltaba con sus ojos, James se acercó a ella.  
  
-¿Podría sentarme con usted señorita?

-¡James! Que payaso estás hecho...- dijo sonriendo la chica

-Bueno... y que, ¿cómo estas?

-Desconcertada y muy liada ¿y tu?

-Mejor que tu, creo...

-Vamos, explícame lo de ayer

-Verás, no lo vallas comentando a todo el mundo pero... mis padres me han prometido con esa chica, y nos conocimos, pero hemos decidido no casarnos, somos jóvenes, tenemos mucha vida por delante y no nos gustamos, además de que ella tiene novio- explicó James

-Amm... ¿y dices que no estas liado? Bueno... ¿cómo se lo tomaron tus padres?

-Ups... con el numerito se me olvido decírselo...

-Estás totalmente loco, yo de ti lo iría comentando, o después todo se pondrá peor

-Se lo diré después, ¿y tu por qué estas liada?

-Es que... no se como decírtelo... ok, a lo bestia, que me gusta Sirius y quiero que me ayudes, bueno, necesito que me ayudes

-Guau, ¿en serio que te gusta Sirius? ¡Que fuerte! El estuvo por ti todo el año pasado y ahora te gusta a ti, aunque te va a costar bastante...

-¿Por qué? ¿La Fany?

-No, agua pasada...- dijo el chico haciendo un gesto con la mano

-¿Quién es ella entonces?

-Pawns

-¿April? Pero si se llevan de pena, no son capaces de hablar ni cinco minutos tranquilos, ¿Cómo le va a gustar ella?

-Pues por eso mismo cielo, porque sabe que estar con ella le va a costar bastante, y a Sirius le encantan los retos, es normal que le guste...

-¿Me estás diciendo que no tengo posibilidades?- le preguntó la chica decepcionada

-Te estoy diciendo que te hagas la dura con el, o sino solo serás otro rollo... Hazle creer que te gusta y luego dale celos, eso lo pica mucho...

-Ok, muchas gracias, no se donde estaría yo sin ti... ¿Sabes que vi a Remus ayer? Está muy bien, le dije que esta tarde te vería y te manda saludos, dice que te tiene que contar muchas cosas- aclaración: Sally y Remus son vecinos desde quinto, se ven mucho y se conocen muy bien, es más, Remus estuvo coladito por la chica y salió con ella un par de meses, pero lo dejaron porque ponían en peligro su amistad.

-¿Si? Esta noche le mandaré una carta, a ver como esta

-¿Es verdad que es un licántropo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El me lo contó, pero creía que estaba de coña...

-Pues no digas nada, es un secreto

-Ya... bueno, ¿qué tal te va con Lily?

-¿También sabes que me gusta Lily? ¿Algo mas de lo que no me haya enterado?

-No... Bueno, ¿a insultos todavía?

-Mas o menos, ya te contaré con más detalles...

Si...- estuvieron hablando un rato más, pero al final la rubia se despidió- uff, ¡que tarde es! Y todavía tengo que comprar unas cosas... ¿sabes para que es la ropa muggle?

-No, cosas de Dumbledore...

-Si supongo, me voy a por el libro de plantas que encargué... Bye- dijo dándole un beso en la cara

-Adiós guapísima

James volvió a su casa, estaba cansado... Desde luego Sally le había asombrado, sabía media vida suya, y el sin enterarse... decidió escribirle a Remus, a ver que cosas le había contado a la chica... También para contarle sus encuentros con Lily...  
  
----------

Sábado, Agosto, Casa de Lily y compañía, 20.45  
  
-Guau, valla bombones crecen en tu internado... ¡podríamos irnos contigo!- dijo Sandy entusiasmada

-Creo que no podrías ni verlo...- Lily

-¡Mira que eres avariciosa!- Sandy

-No es por eso créeme...

-Si, si... ¿Qué ropa nos pondremos mañana?- Sandy

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la piscina?- preguntó Cinthya como quien no quiere la cosa

-¡Que buena idea! Así los vemos en bañador...- Dijo Sandy emocionada- Sirius en tanga... ¡Como mola!

-No creo que use tanga... aunque no estaría mal, porque valla culito tiene el nene- Vicky

-Tendríamos que decírselo, para que se traigan el bañador...- Cinthya

-Lily, ¡tu búho no para de hacer ruido!- Muffy

-No es un búho, ¡Es una LECHUZA!

-¿Y para que la quieres?- Vicky

-Son animales preciosos, yo hablaré con James, ahora vengo...

Lily fue a la habitación donde guardaba "sus cosas", lógicamente estaban todas las cosas de Hogwarts, se acercó a su lechuza, Fresita.

-Hola Fresi, tengo una carta para ti...- dijo estilo Isabel Genio

Cogió un trozo de pergamino que había en la mesa y escribió:  
  
_Hola James,_

_ Bueno quería decirte que las chicas han pensado en ir mañana a la piscina, habla con Sirius y traeros el bañador. Gracias por no hacer magia delante de ellas, piensan que estoy en un internado y no sería muy lógico que hicieseis magia... Oye, me podrías hacer un favor, quédate con mi lechuza un tiempo que como no la puedo sacar hace mucho ruido y no nos deja dormir, la dejas que salga por la noche y no te molestará... Se llama Fresita... Gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana. _

_Un beso:  
  
Lily  
_  
-Esta noche te quedarás con James, si te hace algo vienes volando lo mas rápido posible, aunque no creo que te haga nada, adiós...

Fresita le dio un picotazo cariñoso a Lily y salió por la ventana con la carta en la pata.

-------------

Sábado, Agosto, 22.30, Casa de James  
  
Cierto Gryffi de ojos color avellana estaba cenando, después de unos quince minutos subió a su cuarto, encima de la mesa estaba la carta a Remus:  
  
_¡¡Hey Moony!! _

_¿Qué tal estas? Hoy he visto a Sally... ¿Por qué le has dicho que eras un lobito? ¿Sabes que esta mañana Sirius y yo hemos visto a MI Lily con unas tías que estaban tope cañón y hemos quedado para vernos mañana? No te pongas envidioso que no te sientan bien las arrugas...XD Te iré contando como nos van las cosas, aunque tu también podrías venirte... bueno, te dejo. _

_Un saludo  
  
Cornamenta  
_  
Cuando fue a enviarla, llegó una lechuza marrón claro a su habitación.

-Tu me suenas, pero no se quien eres... veamos lo que me traes- James leyó la carta de Lily examinándola bien... una sonrisa apareció en su cara al acabar de leer- ¡voy a ver a Lily en bañador!- dijo James entusiasmado- tú saldrás ahora después con Steve- le dijo a Fresita señalando una jaula con la lechuza de James- tenéis que enviarme una carta... de momento come algo...- se acercó a la carta de Remus y añadió:

_P.D. Acabo de enterarme que vamos a ir a la piscina... ¡Lily en bikini!  
_  
-Ahora a Sirius..., que no sé donde se ha metido...  
  
_Canuto  
  
Lily me ha enviado su lechuza,¡¡mañana vamos a la piscina con sus amigas!! Tráete el bañador... Vamos a verlas en bikini, ¡Es GENIAL! Se lo he contado a Moony, puede que algún día se venga con nosotros... solo eso, hasta mañana  
  
Cornamenta  
_  
-A ver, Fresita, envíale esta carta a Remus, Steve, tu esta a Sirius, después podéis daros una vuelta o hacer lo que queráis sin despertarme- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Steve que captó el mensaje y le dio un picotazo cariñoso a James- no lleguéis tarde y cuídala, que yo también tengo que sacar beneficios de esto...- le dijo a Steve  
  
Las dos lechuzas salieron de la habitación por la ventana y James se tumbó en la cama intentando imaginarse a Lily en bañador... o en bikini... había algo que lo intrigaba, que no estaba igual que en Hogwarts, pero no caía en lo que era... aunque lo descubriría pronto, muy pronto...

................

¡¡Hasta aquí el tercer capi!! No me ha quedado muy bien... pero el próximo estará mucho mejor... espero... el título: FIESTA EN LA PISCINA

Veremos como se lo pasan y conoceremos a varias chicas "amigas" de Lily and company...

**Miss Diggory Krum:** Gracias por tus consejos, tienes razón, intentaré explicar más la situación, y los sentimientos; lo de los diálogos creía que estaba claro, pero lo arreglaré lo antes posible si hay dudas... En qué páginas has publicado? Es que estoy buscando nuevas y no encuentro... Venga, Besos!! Byess


	4. Fiesta En La Piscina

4. FIESTA EN LA PISCINA.  
  
- Los personajes son de Rowling, yo solo me he inventado algunos... Que disfruteis el capitulo 4. -------------  
  
Domingo, Agosto, 9.00, Casa de James.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, James se levantó temprano, se duchó y se preparó para pasar el día entero con Lily y los demás...

Se llevó un par de bañadores, algo de ropa y cogió la varita, aunque esperaba no sacarla, si Lily la viera, lo mataba seguro...

Cuando acabó de vestirse... ¡BOOM! Y apareció Sirius en la habitación, llevaba una mochila como la de James.

-¿Llevas la varita?- preguntó Sirius

-Si, pero no la voy a sacar

-Ok ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Lo dudabas?

BOOM, BOOM

Aparecieron en la esquina de la calle y fueron hasta la celeste casa, llamaron un par de veces a la puerta, y les abrió una chica que no conocían

-¡Ah! Vosotros debéis ser James y Sirius... ¡Encantada! Me llamo Ashley, yo también soy del grupo y vivo aquí...

-Ashley, ¿quién es?- la voz era de Sandy, venía de arriba

-Son los chicos- gritó Ashley

-¡¡Sirius!!- gritó Sandy bajando las escaleras, y le dio un abrazo- Hola James- también a el le dio un abrazo

-Hola guapetona, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Sirius

-Yo bien, pero otras no... A Lily hoy le tocaba pasar por su casa, y encontrarse con la cuelli- largo...

-Pero... ¿va a venir, no?- preguntó James

-¡Claro que viene! Le quedaran unos diez minutos, pasad

Como Sandy les había dicho, Lily llegó a los diez minutos, parecía enfadada...

-Lily cariño ¿cómo te ha ido?- preguntó Muffy

-Mejor de lo que me pensaba, y peor de lo que pensáis... Hay problema.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Vicky

-Que mi, desgraciadamente, hermana, va a la piscina también con sus... amigas

-¡Oe! Va a haber pelea...- dijo Ashley

-No lo dudes, y como la Sona esa me diga algo, va a haber sangre. Lily vístete, esas fulanas no van a amargarnos el día... hoy estoy de muy buen humor...- dijo Sandy

-¿Quién es Sona?- preguntó Sirius

-Es una tonta, que nos amarga la existencia...- dijo Sandy

-Cinthia no viene, va a ver a su abuela...- dijo Muffy

-No importa, ¡vamos Lily!- Sandy

-Ya voy, ¿dónde esta mi bikini azul?- preguntó Lily desde arriba

-Lo llevo yo- Muffy- Sorry

-No importa, me pongo el verde...

-Ese te lo he cogido yo- Ashley

-¡Ponte el rojo y acabas antes!- gritó Sandy

-Ok, ya estoy- dijo Lily por las escaleras, llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta enseñando el ombligo.

-Bien, vámonos- Vicky

Fueron andando hasta un centro de deportes, y se dirigieron a la piscina, era muy grande y había bastante gente, aunque todavía no estaban las amigas de Petunia

Se tumbaron en la sombra de un sauce y varios chicos se acercaron...

-Vicky, ¿quedamos mas tarde?- uno de los chicos

-No puedo, ya he quedado...- respondió esta

-Sandy... ¿esta noche?- preguntó otro chico

-Olvídalo- Sandy

-Ashley...- otro mas...

-No se te ocurra ni pensarlo- se adelantó ella

-Lily... hoy si quedamos ¿no?- y el ultimo

-Phil, Phil, Phil... sabes que no...

Los chicos se fueron algo decepcionados...

-Uff, ¡que calor!- dijo Sandy quitándose la camiseta...

-Sirius, que se te cae la baba...- Lily

-¿Qué? ¡No! Que va...- Sirius sonrojado...(pillín, pillín... ¿qué estaria mirando?)

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a bañarnos tu y yo ya?- preguntó Sandy a Sirius

-Si quieres...- dijo Sirius quitándose la camiseta (OO)- sabes que te hace juego el pelo con el bañador

-Estaba previsto... ¡vamos anda!...

En fin, fueron a bañarse Sirius, Sandy, Vicky, Muffy y Ashley...

-¿No vas?- preguntó James

-Ahora, necesito relajarme un poco...

-Pues te acompaño...

-Ok... ¡te vas a quemar! Te voy a echar crema...

-¿Para que?

-Para que no te pongas rojo... quítate la camiseta.

-¡¡Vale!!- y la de cosas que se le pasaron a James por la cabeza...

-A ver... con esto será suficiente- dijo Lily cogiendo la crema, le estaba dando un masaje...

-Mmm... que bien...

-James, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Las que tu quieras

-Has hecho pesas, ¿verdad?

-¿tanto se nota?

-Bueno... algo... es que estás mas duro...

-¿Cómo sabes lo duro que estaba antes?

-Un día, en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, me asusté, y sin querer me agarre a quien tenía más cerca... tu... ¿no te acuerdas?

-Ahora si... solo era un gusarajo de cola explosiva...

-¿Y que? ¡Era muy feo!

-Miedica...

-Ja ja ja... ya ves... ¿me haces uno... dos favores?

-Si

-1º échame crema porfa, 2º enséñame un hechizo...

-¿aquí?

-Si... nadie lo ve...

-Este te va a gustar- sacó la varita con mucho disimulo...-tatoo –susurró.

-Un delfín, gracias- a Lily le había aparecido un delfín en el tobillo. James ya le estaba echando crema

-Lo puedes poner donde tu quieras y cambiarlo de color... oye, ¿qué habéis hecho con el coche?

-Lo devolvimos, y le dejamos una nota de agradecimiento, pero no sabe que fui yo.

-Esto ya está, ¿vamos a bañarnos?

-Si

-¿A dónde crees que vas, monstruo?

-¡Sona!

Sandy llegó en ese momento...

-Sandy, te veo ¡genial! ¿estás haciendo régimen o es que das mas vueltas con las golfas?- le soltó Sona, todo su grupo se rió...

-Sona, tu también estás ideal... ¿comes menos o es que vomitas mas?- Sandy, que no iba a quedar mal delante de Sirius...

-Vomita mas- dijo una del grupo de Sona, un poco tonta...

-Esa tía lleva relleno- susurró Sirius a James- déjame tu varita- James se la acercó- Accio bikini- murmur

Entonces, el bikini que llevaba Sona se soltó, dejando caer un par de grises calcetines de su pecho...

-Jajajajajjajajja- todos los que vieron la escena

-Vamonos de aquí- Sona a sus amigas

-Esta la pagas monstruo- le gritó Petu a Lily

-En ese caso... ¿cuántas te debo ya?

Petu se fue detrás de Sona que se tapaba con el bolso... Decidieron seguir riéndose de las pécoras esas en la piscina, pasaron toda la tarde juntos, y después los chicos se fueron a casa.

..................

Hasta aquí el cuarto... ¿qué os a parecido? Valla amigas tiene Petunia... Aclaración: Pécora- prostituta

En el siguiente capítulo.... DE COMPRAS Conoceremos a April Pawns, sabremos lo que hicieron Sandy y Sirius en la piscina e iremos a unas compras... ¿sabéis como son los chicos comprando? Pues imaginaros si lo hacen dos magos con ropa muggle... No digo mas... Muchos besos: -Patry-


	5. De Compras

5. DE COMPRAS  
  
Los personajes son de Rowling, yo solo me he inventado algunos...

He aquí el capitulo 5  
  
-----------

Domingo, Agosto, 21.30, Casa de James  
  
BOOM, BOOM.

Dos chicos aparecieron en la habitación de James... Sirius hoy se quedaba a dormir en su habitación (por si no lo habéis pillado todavía, viven en la misma casa)

-Estoy agotado... ¿a qué viene esa sonrisita?- preguntó James

-Sandy... ya esta...

-¡Si ya! No creo que la tengas tan pronto...

-Verás, esto fue lo que pas

FLASH BACK  
  
Cuando Sirius y Sandy entraron en la piscina, estuvieron hablando mucho, interesándose el uno por el otro...

-entonces, hace poco que dejaste a ese chico

-Si... un mes... él era... era malo

-¿Qué pasó?

-Verás, un día, el y yo quedamos en el parque, yo llegué un poco antes, y lo encontré enrollándose con Sona. Después me enfrenté a el, le dije de todo... y me pegó- dijo Sandy con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Ey tranquila! El ya no está y no volverá...- dijo Sirius y la abraz

-Gracias... bueno, y tu que, ¿dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?

-Por ahí...no sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo...

-¿A no?

-No tenía ni idea- dijo y se acercó a su boca, sus labios se rozaron, era un beso dulce, pero ella se separó- ¿Qué?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo...

-Lo entiendo, perdona, me he precipitado...

-Oye, que te parece... si me pillas...- dijo nadando muy rápido

-Prepárate, ¡allá voy!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
-Tenía los labios muy suaves...

-¡¡Solo fue un pico!! ¿por eso dices que la tienes?

-No... hemos quedado mañana por la tarde...

-¿qué piensas hacer con ella?

-No, no la voy a forzar, si ella quiere, tendrá lo que busca, pero mira lo que me dijo

FLASH BACK  
  
Cuando Sandy y Sirius se estaban despidiendo...

-¿Entonces quedamos mañana? Solos tu y yo- Sirius

-Si, espero estar mas cómoda que hoy y cuando yo estoy cómoda, también estoy muy receptiva...- le susurró al oído

FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
-Entiendo... Pues disfrútala

-No lo dudes... y tu con Evans que?

-Le he hecho el tatoo...

-¡No jodas! ¿Y que le has puesto?

-Propiedad de James Potter, y lo he camuflado con un delfín.

-Cuando el tatoo se lo haces a una chica, no deja que ningún chico se acerque salvo el que se lo ha hecho ¿no?

-Si, y al que se acerque a alguna parte de su cuerpo desnuda, el tatoo irá hacia esa parte y dirá eso: Propiedad de James Potter

-Se va a enfadar contigo...

-Pero eso la mantendrá alejada de cualquier chico que no sea yo

-Tu espera, que la lechuza te la va a mandar pronto...

-Lo dudo, su lechuza está aquí conmigo...

-Ostras ¡es verdad! Pues cuando llegues a Hogwarts prepárate, que seguro que se aprende un libro de maldiciones solo para ti..,

-Eso es lo que temo... Ya pensaré en ello... ¿y Pawns?

-Ni idea, pero seguro que está con otro, y yo no me voy a quedar atrás.

-Mañana podemos ir a comprar las cosas para Howgarts, pero por la mañana, que después he quedado

-Si, con Kate.

-Entonces vamos, por la mañana compramos todo y por la tarde, cada uno a su cita

-Muy bien. Ahora a dormir, que mañana tengo que estar muy guapo para mi cita...

-Acuéstate ya, yo tengo que hacer una cosa.

-------------

Domingo, Agosto, 22.30, Casa de Lily  
  
Cierta pelirroja estaba en el baño mirando su nuevo tatuaje, era precioso, al parecer, James se había portado bien esta vez... Decidió mirar como le quedaba en el hombro.

-Vamos delfinito, acércate aquí...

El delfín se adelantó hasta la espalda y se quedó en la parte de atrás de la cintura, encima del culo.

Lily se miró y leyó: Propiedad de James Potter

-Quítate, por favor

El tatuaje le hizo caso, desapareció.

-Uff, menos mal...

-¡¡Ah!! Un búho, quita, quita, vete de aquí...- era la voz de Vicky

Lily salió del baño

-Lily, Fresita tiene novios- dijo Sandy

Lily reconoció de quienes eran las lechuzas, una de Potter (vuelve a ser Potter) y la otra de... April, recogió las cartas que les traían y se las metió en el bolsillo de la sudadera que llevaba para dormir (ya que por la noche hacía frío), esperó que nadie la hubiese visto, pero dos personas la vieron.

-Voy a comer algo, tengo hambre- dijo, las lechuzas ya se habían ido

Bajó al salón, abrió la carta de James.

_Hola cielito _

_Espero que no te enfades por esta broma, pero no puedo dejar que seas una facilona, lo hago por tu bien, ya descubrirás su efecto... y oye, no te aprendas un libro de maldiciones ¿vale? Que duermas bien, y sin compañía masculina... Un beso _

_James _

-¿Maldiciones eh? Buena idea...

Abrió la carta de April  
  
_Lily, _

_¡¡voy a comprarte una recordadora!! Has olvidado que llegaba esta noche y que me estoy muriendo de frío en tu puerta... ¿también has olvidado que tu timbre me da calambres? ABREME YA _

_April  
_  
Lily corrió a la puerta de la entrada y vio que su amiga estaba plantada ahí, muerta de frío pero no perdía su sonrisa...

April era rubia oscura, tenía los ojos azules, y era como Lily de alta y llevaba un conjunto de ropa heavy  
  
Así era April, le gustaba hacerse la dura aunque solo fuese por fuera, ella era hija de magos, pero cuando conoció a Lily, comenzó a interesarse por los muggles, y cada verano iba a casa de Lily, se llevaba muy bien con las demás chicas, sobre todo con Sandy, ambas tenían mucha compenetración...

-¡April!

-¡Lily!

-¡April!

-¡Chicas!

Bueno... sabréis quien lo dice no?

-Te has ondulado el pelo! Te queda muy bien...- Sandy

-Y tu lo llevas rosa! Que fashion!- April

-He conocido a un chico genial! Es muy simpático... y guapo!...

-Me lo tendrás que presentar

-Mañana va a venir, he quedado con el...

-Pues mañana lo conoceré... Ahora tengo mucho sueño, y tenemos que ir de compras mañana Lily...

-Si, vamos todas al centro comercial ok?- Lily

-Si!!- chicas

Subieron a la habitación, Lily dejó las cosas de magia de April con las de ella y subió, April les estaba contando que conoció a un chico muy guapo en su viaje a Italia...

-Y entonces me dijo que me quedara a vivir con el! Pero no podía...- contaba

-Joo... que tio mas mono no?- Muffy

-Si... Pero espero conocer a otro que viva mas cerca, con el que comparta más aficiones...

-El cuento eterno de hadas...- Vicky

-Sí... el que todas deseamos- Ashley

-Venga princesitas! Vamos a dormir ya!- Lily

-Sí, que mañana tengo que estar muy guapa para mi cita...- Sandy

Y se durmieron...

Al día siguiente... Las chicas tenían una compra pendiente, y a las 10 se fueron al centro comercial, Lily se fue con Sandy y con April a una tienda con muchos vestidos...

-Chicas, cual cojo el verde o el rojo- Lily

-El rojo te queda muy bien...

En otro lado de la tienda, las dependientas hablaban...

-Mira, una niña tonta con la tarjeta de papaito... se va a enterar...- dijo cogiendo un vestido rojo y caro y le quitó la etiqueta

Se acercó a las chicas...

-Que te parece este?- pregunt

-Ohh... Es rayón de poca viscosidad?- preguntó Lily

-Si, por supuesto

-Y el dobladillo ha sido cosido a mano?

-Desde luego, es un modelo único

Lily chasqueó la lengua – En mi opinión es imposible hacer el dobladillo a mano con este tipo de rayón, el tejido acaba enganchándose... Así que si pretende vendérmelo sin rebaja, se está equivocando de chica- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

La dependienta se dio la vuelta y volvió al mostrador Sandy y April todavía estaban boquiabiertas por la actuación de su amiga, se miraron y rieron abiertamente...

------------

Los chicos decidieron ir a una tienda en el Valle de Godric en la que vendían cosas de muggles. Era bastante pequeña, solo había tres armarios y un mostrador. En dos de los armarios ponía ocupada, así que se acercaron al que ponía libre.

Una dependienta se les acercó.

-Queríais algo? Si, buscamos ropa muggle- dijo Sirius

-Para chico- añadió James

-Si... Ropa de chico- dijo la dependienta al armario, este se abrió dejando ver una sala con muchísimos percheros y todos llenos de ropa.

-Guau... Gracias- Sirius

Entraron a la sala y compraron de todo...

-Mira que camiseta! Es de las que se ajustan... Para mi la negra, tu cógete la blanca- Sirius pasándole la camiseta a James

-Pues mira que pantalones! Para mí los azules! Y para ti los marrones!- James

-Valla chupa! Cada uno se coge una ok?

-Si... Hay que llevar traje de chaqueta?

-No lo se... cogemos uno por si acaso...

-Muy bien, toma unos tenis

-Cógete esta sudadera

-Vale!

En fin, siguieron comprando a lo loco; no les salió muy caro para todo lo que compraron... (Que suerte!...)

En cambio, las chicas tenían más problemas con el dinero... (aviso que yo pongo el dinero en euros, que no entiendo de libras)

-Sandy! Mira que chaqueta!- le decía April

-Que chula! Yo la quiero!! Q vale?... 85 euros? Que timo!!! Aunque...- Sandy miró a April, ésta asintió con la cabeza... Tiró un poco de agua, que llevaba en el bolso, al suelo.

Sandy se acercó y "accidentalmente" se cayó dando un tremendo grito

-Pero por qué hay agua en el suelo?- le dijo indignada April al señor que llevaba la tienda que se había acercado a ellas- Pienso poner una denuncia! Esto es un crimen!

-No hacen falta denuncias... que les parece si su amiga y usted se quedan con esta chaqueta tan preciosa que les ha gustado tanto y dejamos las cosas en paz?- dijo la dependienta

-Claro que si! Vamos Sandy, que te ayudo a levantarte- dijo April ayudando a Sandy con un brazo y con el otro cogiendo la chaqueta- Adiós...

Cuando salieron estaban Muffy y Ashley fuera riéndose

-Esa ha estado mejor que la de antes- dijo Ashley

-Si... nuestro truco secreto...- dijo Sandy que... Ya se había puesto bien!

-Jaja, eso ha estado bien, toma Sandy te he cogido el vestido que te ha gustado... y a ti, April, los pantalones vaqueros que querías...- Muffy les dio las cosas a las chicas

-Gracias, que truco habéis usado?- April

-Mientras vosotras hacíais el numerito, nosotras hemos cogido dinero de la caja, y hemos pagado con ese dinero... todavía nos quedan 50 euros!!- Vicky

-Que cabronas que sois!- Sandy- Yo me he tenido que caer!!

-Anda! Vamos a la tienda de deportes.

Fueron allí y "compraron" un chándal para Ashley, unos tenis para April... Después de varias tiendas más, se fueron a casa e hicieron pases de modelo con la nueva ropa. Así llegaron las seis de la tarde, a esa hora, Sandy y Sirius habían quedado...

..................

Fin del capítulo 5 ¿Qué os ha parecido? Decídmelo si?

En el siguiente capítulo........... UNA TARDE ESPECIAL

Adelantos:

April conocerá al ligue de Sandy

Que harán Sandy y Sirius?

Qué hablarán Kate y James?

Y algo más que no os digo

Patry


	6. Una Tarde Especial

6. UNA TARDE ESPECIAL  
  
Los personajes son de Rowling, yo solo me he inventado algunos...

-----------------  
  
Sandy, como cada vez que tenía una cita con alguien que le gustaba, estaba muy nerviosa y ponía nerviosas a las demás.  
  
-Sandy! Relájate!- decía Lily

-No! Donde está mi brillo?

-Lo llevas en la mano! Cálmate!- Ashley

-Ay! Es verdad... Que hora es?

-Las... 5.59- Cinthya

-Que? Todavía me queda mucho!  
  
DIN DON

-Ahh! Ya está aquí, no abras... sí abre...Uff!!

Vicky abrió la puerta.

-Hola Sirius, Sandy todavía no está, ven, espérala en la sala...

-Pero le queda mucho?- Sirius iba muy guapo, llevaba la camiseta negra y unos vaqueros, se abrigaba con una chaqueta de cuero marrón.

-No, no le queda mucho- dijo la propia Sandy que bajaba por las escaleras

Sirius iba a decirle lo guapa que estaba pero algo al lado de la chica llamó su atención

-Pawns?!?!

-Black?!?!

----------------

En el Callejón Diagón, un chico de gafas esperaba a una chica en la heladería. "Donde se habrá metido?" se preguntaba una y otra vez. James se desesperaba, llevaba más de media hora esperándola... Vio que una lechuza se acercaba a el, cogió la carta...

_James: _

_Lo siento no puedo ir, nos veremos en Hogwarts. _

_Kate  
_  
James estaba en el Callejón Diagón, solo, con una tarde por delante... Qué podía hacer?  
  
Pues decidió comprar su material y el de Sirius para Hogwarts.

Fue a Gringots, cogió dinero y compró todos los libros, un hechizo los llevaba, pasó por delante de la tienda de Quiditch... No podía creerlo!!

----------------

Sandy y Sirius caminaban por el parque, no hacía buena tarde, y amenazaba con tormenta.

-Conoces a Pawns?

-Sí, April y yo somos buenas amigas, Lily nos presentó hace unos años... Vais al mismo internado no?

-Que? Sí, al internado, si...

Empezó a llover, y caía fuerte.

-A donde vamos?- Sirius

-Que te parece... ahí?- dijo ella señalando un motel que había cerca de ellos

-Lo que tú quieras

Corrieron hasta el motel y entraron en él

-Tiene habitaciones?- Sandy

-Por supuesto, cuanto tiempo se van a quedar?

-Unas tres horas, cuanto es?- Sirius (no era la primera vez que salía con una muggle)

-45 euros- Sirius pagó, y se fueron hacia el ascensor, cuando llegaron a su habitación y entraron. Sandy se quitó el abrigo que llevaba, dejando ver un vestido amarillo claro, un collar, y una botas altas. Sirius también se quitó la chaqueta, se miraron, los dos estaban mojados, Sandy se acercó a él y lo besó lentamente, tenían tres horas por delante... Sirius profundizó el beso, la cogió de la cintura y empezó a andar hacia la cama, la tumbó cuidadosamente, Sandy le quitó la camiseta, descubrió un torso duro y musculoso; él le quitó el vestido y recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de ella, la besó en el cuello, le dio un pequeño mordisco y subió al lóbulo de la oreja, volvió a bajar y le besó la clavícula, y trazó con la lengua un recorrido hasta su pecho...

-----------------

-Lily, podemos hablar?- April

-Claro, qué pasa?

-Verás... cuando he visto a Sirius... me ha dado algo en el estómago muy raro...

-Arcadas? Llevaba mucha colonia...

-No! Era más...cómo mariposas en el estómago...

-Tendrías hambre

-Lily...

-No me digas que te gusta Black por favor! Sabes como es!!

-Claro que lo se! Pero aun así... me gusta... No quiero tener nada con él, es un fantasma, pero...

-Bueno... a decir verdad... hacéis buena pareja, todo Hogwarts dice lo mismo... y allí la magia estará de tu lado! Y del mío también! Potter se va a enterar! No me volverá a hacer un tatuaje en su vida!

-Jajjajja, fue una buena broma Lils...

-Pues espero que no me vuelva a salir...

-Si te sale no te preocupes... Somos brujas! Lo podemos quitar!

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban en ese momento, y las miraba sorprendida...

-Muffy! Qué has oido?

-Lo que sois... la verdad es que me lo imaginaba...

---------------

En el motel de Privet Drive, un guapo chico de ojos azules se despertaba de un corto sueño, se acordaba perfectamente de lo que había hecho antes de dormirse, miró a su lado, donde estaba ella? Sabia que había estado con Sandy, pero ella no estaba a su lado en la cama, notó una brisa y se acercó al balcón... Allí estaba, vestida con la camiseta de él que le servía como pijama, el se puso los vaqueros y se acercó a la chica. Hacía una noche agradable, era raro, ya que antes hacía tormenta. Sirius la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en la cara.

-Cómo estás?

-Agotada...

-Pues ya somos dos...

-Que hora es?

-Las nueve y media... tenemos que ir recogiendo ya...

-Bueno...

Recogieron la habitación, bajaron por el ascensor y devolvieron la llave

-Nos podemos volver a ver en Navidad no? Sé que en ese internado, solo os dejan salir en vacaciones...

-Si... pero a mi no me gusta salir de Hogwarts, el castillo en navidad está vacío y nos podemos meter en Slytherin y ponerles bromas, también Dumbledore nos deja hacer todo tipo de hechizos y maldiciones... molestamos a Snive...- Sirius paró, se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Maldiciones? Hechizos? Castillo?

-Ya he metido la pata! Uff

-Me lo cuentas todo para que me entere?

-Mira, James, Lily y yo, vamos a un colegio donde nos enseñan magia y todo eso...

-Lily es una bruja?

-Si... y de las buenas... aunque no se compara a todo lo que se yo...

-... Los búhos! Mediante búhos os enviáis cartas verdad?

-Búhos? No! Con lechuzas

-Si ya... eso mismo dice Lily, el otro día vi que cogía unas cartas de dos bú... lechuzas que llegaban...

En fin, Sirius acabó contándole todo lo que el mundo mágico representaba.

--------------

-Bueno Muffy, ya sabes toda la historia- April

-Entonces sois brujas, vais a un colegio de magia...

-Si...- Lily

-No te importa verdad?- April

-No, me gusta la magia

-Bien, me alegro de tener a alguien aquí que lo sepa y que no tenga miedo

Llamaron a la puerta, era Sandy que ya había vuelto de su cita, se dirigió a Lily directamente.

-Sois brujas?- les preguntó a April y a Lily

-Si, te lo ha contado Sirius?- Lily

-Si...

-Muffy lo sabe, pero a las demás ni una palabra ok?- Lily

-Muy bien, quiero deciros que tenéis todo mi apoyo

-Gracias, que tal con Sirius?- April

-Uy... Genial!! Lo hemos hecho...

-En serio?- Muffy

-Sip, en el motel...

-Y cómo fue?

-Ardiente...

-Voy al baño- April April corrió al baño, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Lily la seguía

-April espera

April paró y la abrazó, empezó a llorar en su hombro

-Por qué me fastidia tanto?

-Porque te gusta de verdad

-Pero yo no quiero que me guste!

Lily la metió en el baño

-Y crees que eso lo puedes controlar?

-Snif, snif... no...

-En Hogwarts lo tendrás para ti solita

-Compartiéndolo con medio colegio también

-No! He visto como te miraba, era Sandy la que estaba arreglada, y tú has llamado su atención con un par de coletas y pantalón corto.

April la miró y sonri

-Te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos en Hogwarts con Charly, Jess y Em?

-Pues claro que si, no sufriríamos por amor nunca!

-La tenemos que cumplir

-No llores por él

-Gracias, por ser mi amiga, eres la mejor

Se abrazaron, a April se le pasó el enfado y pensó que no tenía que quedarse mucho tiempo allí, ya que en una semana, estarían en Hogwarts, Sirius se iba a enterar de lo que había perdido.

------------------

BOOM

-James tio! Lo he hecho con Sandy!... Ostras! Es lo que creo que es?

-Si es... es genial

-Si... Una Barredora 3!! La mejor que han sacado!

-Y como fue con Sandy?

-Ardiente...

-Te he comprado los libros, me debes dinero

-Ok, ya te los pagaré. Me dejarás que la utilice no?

-Ya veremos... Pues claro que si!

Los chicos se durmieron mirando la nueva escoba de James, una Barredora 3! Era genial! Típica de un campeón! Hecha para un buscador! Lo mejor de todo el mercado! Era, la escoba de James, inigualable, perfecta, con ella ganaría todos los partidos de Quiditch gracias a su tremenda velocidad y precisión...

................

Habíais adivinado lo que era?? La he exagerado un poco, pero me tenía que poner en el papel de los personajes...

En el próximo capítulo... LA VUELTA A HOGWARTS

Charly (Charlotte), Jess (Jessica) y Em (Emily) son las compañeras de habitación de Lily y April. Las conoceremos en este capítulo. Y muchas cosas más que tengo que pensar

**Miss Diggory Krum:** Intento actualizar pronto... Leí tu fic, me gustó mucho, ya te dejaré mi opinión que no me dio tiempo a ponértela... Lily y James? Un beso? Te vas a hartar de besos!! en el próximo no, pero al siguiente... Puff! Bueno que me voy... Besos BYES


	7. La Vuelta A Hogwarts

7. LA VUELTA A HOGWARTS  
  
Los personajes son de Rowling, yo solo me he inventado algunos...

===================================  
  
Pasaron la última semana haciendo fiestas y comprando ropa, yendo a la piscina, insultando a las pécoras... Tenían muchas cosas para entretenerse...  
  
April no dejó que sus sentimientos se manifestaran delante de Sandy, ellas eran buenas amigas y no iba a dejar que un chico interviniese entre ellas.  
  
Los padres de April compraron los libros de su hija y de Lily (Lily pagaba su parte), así que el día 1 de Septiembre partieron hacia el andén 9 ¾, se despidieron de las chicas y de los padres de Lily, y con la madre de April al volante, condujeron hasta la estación.  
  
Atravesaron la barrera y en el banco donde iban siempre, estaban Charly, Jess y Em. Se saludaron animadamente con abrazos y besos  
  
Charly (Charlotte) Spend, era medio veela, la envidia de muchas chicas de Hogwarts, pero tenía un buen corazón. Rubia, pelo largo, ojos azules... sus padres eran magos ricos, pero a ella eso no le importaba en absoluto.

Em (Emily) Bagtine, era morena, con los ojos azules, de padres muy ricos y tenía gran sentido de la moda, le encantaba la ropa muggle y deseaba ser diseñadora. Era la típica niña de papá, pero era una buena amiga que estaba allí cuando la necesitabas.

Jess (Jessica) Henderson, otros la llamaban Jessy, pero no le gustaba. Era hija de un muggle y una bruja. Castaña con los ojos azules, enamoraba con su dulzura. Era tímida, pero se le pasaba rápido... También era muy buena amiga.  
  
El grupo de las chicas se hacía llamar CRAZY LADYS, ya que todo el colegio decía que estaban locas, y para ellas, cada una tenía sus motes:

Lily = Sweetkat

April = Sexywolf

Charly = Flirtiguer

Em = Starfox

Jess = Funnylion

Ellas no habían puesto el nombre de su grupo, solo se habían dado los motes, que utilizaban para firmar bromas. Tenían éxito con los chicos, pero se resistían a los merodeadores, ellos las podían enamorar, y lo sabían. Las chicas solían hacer fiestas por la noche, pero no descuidaban sus estudios, su media era de 9, y no podían bajar; sino, castigo, que consistiría en hacerle una buena a los merodeadores.  
  
Subieron al tren, cogieron un vagón y se contaron el verano. Lily tuvo que contar el tatuaje de Potter, lo que provocó la risa de las chicas, y la mirada furiosa de Lily hacia ellas.

-Que gracia no?- Lily

-Cariño, sabes que no lo hacemos por molestarte...- Charly

-Pero es que es muy buena!- Jess

-La verdad es que si!- Em

-Sois unas amigas...- Lily

-Vamos Lily, además, el tatuaje no ha vuelto a salir... era una broma inofensiva, el no te haría nada malo...- April

-Lo mío es más fuerte...- dijo Charly

-Que te pasa a ti?- Jess

-Me han prometido

-No! Con quien?- April

-Un tal Delacour... No se como se llama, pero he visto fotos, y está... BUENISIMO...

-Y te vas a casar?- Em

-Si, sé que será un buen partido...

-Vale! En ese caso, yo te hago el traje de novia, mi primera creación!!- Em

De repente se abrió la puerta del vagón, y entraron... Los merodeadores!!

-Quien está buenísimo chicas?- Sirius

-Tu no- April

-Yo también te quiero- Sirius

-Olvídame...

-No, en serio que pasa?- era James

-Que me han prometido- Charly

-Hablando de prometidos!- dijo Sirius mirando a James

-Que? Ostras! Se me había olvidado! Y no se lo he dicho a mis padres!

-Y que vas a hacer?- Remus que ya se había enterado de todo

-Les escribiré en Hogwarts, y así me libro de la bronca...

-Hablando de broncas- dijo Sirius mirando a Lily

Esta se levantó, se acercó a James y lo miró a los ojos, sonrió y... PLAF, toma guantazo.

-Eso, por lo del tatuaje

-Au!- se quejó James- Vaya derechazo que tienes Lily!

-Para ti me llamo Evans... Tu mismo lo has querido

-Entonces no te digo como se quita.

-Ya se ha quitado, no me ha vuelto a salir

-Has estado con chicos últimamente?- Sirius

-A ti que te importa?

-No ha estado- James

-Me queréis decir de que habláis?

-Verás, lo sabrás...

-James dímelo

-Para ti si soy James?

-Potter, dímelo

-No te preocupes que te enterarás seguro.

-Cómo me voy a enterar si no me lo decís

-Lo sabrás cariño, de verdad

-No me llames cariño

-Joer, no me dejas que te diga Lily, tampoco cariño... uff, pues nada, adiós princesa, y compañía...

Al decir esto salieron del compartimento.

-Hombres! Quién los entiende?- Lily

-James está loco por tus huesos, está deseando que le insistas...- dijo April

-Ups! Se me ha olvidado pedirle mi lechuza

------------------

-Mujeres! Quién las entiende?- James

-Nadie compañero... pero Lily está loca por ti, seguro que ahora se abre la puerta y aparece ella con sus amigas reclamándote algo- dijo Sirius

De repente se abrió la puerta, y apareció la pelirroja con sus amigas

-Potter! Y Fresita?

-Guau!- dijeron los chicos mirando a Sirius

-No decías que te dormías en adivinación?- preguntó Peter

-Y lo hacía... esto es muy raro...- dijo con un tono de... miedo?

-Potter!

-Que quieres?

-Y mi lechuza?

-Ah! Tu lechuza esta... esta...

-Que le has hecho a Fresita?

-Esta... embarazada...

-... QUE???

-Sí... es que mi Steve estaba travieso, y tu lechuza muy cachonda...

-Y dónde están ahora?

-Steve?

-Los dos

-De camino a Hogwarts, para qué quieres saber dónde está Steve?

-Para estrangularlo

-Oye! Qué yo he cuidado a tu lechuza!

-Si! Ya lo veo!- replicó la pelirroja con sarcasmo

-No es mi culpa que le ponga Steve...

-Vámonos por favor chicas, necesito tumbarme...

Salieron del compartimento, con quien se toparon? Con Snivellus, Crabbe y Goyle, que habían repetido curso

-Este es nuestro vagón- gritó April

-Pues ahora es el nuestro- Snivelly

-Lárgate Snapy antes de que pase algo malo- Lily que venía bastante enfadada

-Me lo dice una Sangre- Sucia? Tengo que hacer caso?

-Más te vale- Charly

-Ahora una Barbie, vamos mejorando...

-Hazles caso Snapy- Em

-Una mimada! Quién me dice que me valla?

-Te lo estamos diciendo todas gilipollas- April

-Vete ya, no te queremos!- Jess

-Ay...- Snapy estaba bostezando...- Me aburrís

-Abúrrete con esto, pelo-feo! Expelliarmus!!- gritó Charly

-Impedimenta!! Expelliarmus!!- gritó Snape, Charly se estampó con la pared de vagón.

-Petrificus Totalus!!- gritó James, que al escuchar el ruido había entrado con los demás en el vagón, a Snape no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y estaba paralizado hasta el cuello- Snivellus!! Cuanto tiempo!

-Si! Eres un chivato! Dumbledore no nos deja hacerte nada este año! Me puedes explicar como nos vamos a divertir?- Sirius

-Iros a la mierda! Crabbe, Goyle, ayudadme...

Pero Lily y April ya los habían paralizado antes...

-Lávate esa boca! Scourgify!!- James

-Esa espuma en tu boca, cada vez me parece más normal Snivelly- Sirius

-Mirad chicas, que os parece si dejamos así a Snivelly y los demás, y vosotras os venís a nuestro vagón.- Remusín

-Mirad yo si me voy, este vagón esta hecho una porquería, esos glotones comen como cerdos!- Em

-Yo también me voy, Charly tiene que sentarse chicas- Jess que ayudaba a Charly a levantarse

-Vamos nosotras? Van todas- April a Lily

-Vale...

Entraron al vagón de los chicos, habían hechizado una mesa y había cartas sobre ella, también tenían chucherias por todas partes.

-Póker?- les preguntó James

-Si!- respondieron ellas

Mientras que jugaban, hablaban y comían de todo. Al llegar a Hogwarts, Em iba ganando a las cartas, como en las últimas doce partidas...

-Volví a ganar!! Jugamos otra?

-No! Si ya hemos llegado prácticamente- Remus- anda vestiros, que nosotros salimos y no miramos- se los llevó a la fuerza para ver como le iba a Snapy, pero no estaba ya ninguno de los tres, en su lugar había un par de niñas de 1º que se les quedaron mirando y susurraron a sus espaldas... Cuando volvieron las chicas ya estaban vestidas- ahora salís vosotras- dijo

-Por qué tienen que salir?- preguntó Sirius

-A mi no me importa que se queden- dijo James que ya se estaba quitando la camiseta que llevaba.

-A mi sí- dijo Peter

-Ahora volvemos chicos- dijo Jess

Ellas también miraron si estaba Snape en ese vagón, y por ello recibieron miradas de superioridad por parte de las niñas. Em les siguió el rollo, y ella también las miró con cara de desprecio. Charly, a la que le dolía el hombro todavía, se hartó de la situación les dijo:

-Mirad niñas, volvernos a mirar así, que me hago un abrigo con vuestras cabezas gilipollas!

Charly era una chica dulce, la mayoría de las veces, pero cuando le dolía algo, era insoportable.

Volvieron al vagón, los chicos ya se habían cambiado, el tren ya estaba parando. Bajaron, y los carros los llevaron al colegio. Dio lugar la ceremonia de elección, llegó el discurso de Dumbledore:

-Bienvenidos todos, a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, como muchos sabrán, el bosque de fuera, está totalmente prohibido, al igual que el tercer piso (N/A: era el tercero? Es que sé que había uno prohibido, pero no recuerdo cual...) del castillo. Se preguntarán, los de séptimo año, para que les he mandado a comprar ropa muggle, bien, haremos una excursión como ellos hacen y viviremos una semana muggle, no se podrá utilizar la magia, así aprenderemos a convivir así. Y sin más interrupciones, que empiece el banquete!!

Todos comenzaron a comer, hubo una gran cena, después, los prefectos de cada casa, llevaron a sus nuevos compañeros a sus habitaciones. Después las chicas subieron a su habitación, se enseñaron la ropa muggle que se habían comprado, y la túnica de gala... Cuando se aburrieron de mirar la ropa, hicieron una pelea con almohadas y más tarde, se acostaron

.....................

Fin del capítulo 7 Que os han parecido las chicas? Son buenas personas no? Si no pensais eso, estais en lo cierto...

En el próximo capítulo... LA VUELTA A LAS CLASES

Lily sabrá los efectos del tatoo

James hablará con Kate

Sirius tendrá otra predicción

Y aparecerán Steve y Fresita

Muchos besikos para todos:

Patry


	8. Vuelta A Las Clases

8. VUELTA A LAS CLASES

La mayoría de los personajes son de Rowling... Capi 8!!!

--------------

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se despertaron agotadas, la noche anterior habían jugado demasiado con las almohadas. Se vistieron, se maquillaron las ojeras, y bajaron a desayunar.

-Otra vez aquí... con clases... aburridas... haremos de este año el mejor, verdad que si??- dijo Em

-Pues claro q sí, aunque todavía me duele el hombro un poco...- Charly

-Deberías ir a la enfermería- Jess

-Estoy bien, se pasará pronto...

-UY!!! Mirad lo que viene moreníssimo del verano- April

En esos momentos entraba Amos Diggory en el comedor, como había dicho April, estaba más moreno de lo normal, al ver que lo miraban, fue hacia ellas.

-Que tal estáis preciosas? Charly- dijo- Em, estás muy guapa, April, te queda muy bien así el pelo... Jess, estás encantadora... Lily! La rosa del jardín, estás muy bien- dijo, cogió la mano de Lily y la besó- Que es esto??

-El que?- preguntó ésta mirando su mano- POTTER!!!

-Es que estás con James? Por qué pone que eres de su propiedad??- al parecer el tatuaje inofensivo había recuperado la vida, y se manifestó en ese momento

-Es una estúpida broma de ese tonto, yo no estoy con el... estoy totalmente libre, es más, que tal si quedamos el viernes para dar una vuelta?

-Claro, pero soluciona eso vale? O parecerá otra cosa...

-No te apures, lo solucionaré enseguida- dijo viendo que los merodeadores entraban en ese momento- Hasta el viernes- dijo dándole un beso en la cara

-Au! Me ha dado un calambre! Eres electrizante Lils, hasta pronto.- Amos

-POTTER!!

-Princesa!!

-Cierra la boca y escucha, por que ha vuelto a aparecer el tatuaje?

-Por que has estado con otro, él te ha tocado y sus intenciones no eran buenas

-Como se quita el hechizo?

-No te lo digo

-Dímelo!!

-James, es que le hiciste el tatoo a Evans?- preguntó Peter

-El tatoo?- dijo Lily- Gracias Peter

Lily se disponía a ir para la biblioteca a buscar el hechizo, pero James la cogió del brazo y le dijo

-Crees que lo vas a encontrar tan fácilmente? Te lo he puesto difícil, vaya! A ver lo que pone...

El tatuaje había cambiado y ponía "Disfrútala compañero"

-Por qué ahora pone eso?- preguntó Lily

-Porque yo te lo hice, entonces me dice que te disfrute

-Y por qué a Amos le ha dado un calambre cuando lo he besado?

-Para que no me seas infiel, venga, te lo voy a poner un poco menos difícil, el libro en el que está este hechizo, ahora está muy bien escondido en nuestro cuarto, si lo quieres, tendrás que venir esta tarde a mi habitación, y si me convences... hasta puede que te diga como se quita...

-Eres un mamón Potter... Que miras??

-Nada...- dijo muy rápido- bueno, esta tarde nos vemos princesita, tengo que desayunar...- y sin decir más la apartó y se sentó con sus amigos

Lily se fue de allí y se sentó con las chicas.

-Lo odio!

-Que ha pasado?- Jess

-Para quitarme el hechizo tengo que ir esta tarde a su habitación.

-Pues ve- dijo April

-Si... estará solo, seguro- Charly

-No te preocupes, si te lo quitas, podrás disfrutar de tu cita con Amos el viernes- Em

-Tenéis razón... Los horarios! Pociones con los Sly ahora! Aritmancia, recreo Transformaciones y por la tarde DCAO y Cuidado Criaturas mágicas (CCM).

-Vaya día! Y mañana tenemos Encantamientos, Herbología, recreo, Estudios Muggles, y por la tarde Aritmancia y Tutoria- April

-El martes no está tan mal, mira el miércoles: CCM, Pociones, recreo, Encantamientos y por la tarde Herbología y DCAO- Charly

-Jueves: Transformaciones, Encantamientos, recreo, Aritmancia y por la tarde Estudios Muggles y DCAO- Em

-Y el viernes: CCM, Herbología, recreo, Estudios Muggles y por la tarde Pociones y Transformaciones- Jess

-Este año son los EXTASIS... tendremos que estudiar mucho...- April- Lily, nosotras vamos a ser auroras, no nos podemos descuidar.

-Lo sé...

-Yo voy a ser Sanadora de St. Mungo- Jess

-Yo relaciones públicas con los muggles, o mejor, con los diseñadores de ropa muggles...- Em

-Pues yo no sé si seré modelo, o trabajaré en Gringots... creo que podré combinarlas...- Charly

-En qué trabaja el tal Delacour?- Lily

-Empieza este año en el ministerio de magia de París...

-La verdad es que si es un buen partido...- Em

-Chicas! Hay pociones, nos tenemos que ir ya...- April

Las chicas se levantaron y fueron hacia las mazmorras de Hogwarts, allí estaba la clase del profesor Snippet, el actual profesor de pociones. Era alto y delgado, con el pelo gris y los ojos negros.

-Entrad ya a la clase- dijo

-Uff! Casi llegamos tarde- dijo Sirius entrando con los demás en el aula

-Se equivoca Black, llegan tarde, son cuatro? Pues veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, cinco por cada uno- dijo el profesor.

-O no! Ya empezamos- susurró Lily a April que se sentaba con ella

-Ha dicho algo Evans?- preguntó Snippet

-No, lo siento...

-Bueno, como todos sabrán, este año se realizarán los EXTASIS, y solo admitiré a los mejores, vallan poniéndose las pilas si quieren tener un buen futuro por delante, las pociones es un arte esencial para muchas de las carreras que ustedes elegirán o ya han elegido... Les recomiendo comportarse en mi clase, advertidos están, empezaremos con la poción del dragón, es muy buena para las infecciones y demás, las instrucciones e ingredientes están en la pizarra- dicho esto, apuntó con la varita a la pizarra y aparecieron.

Empezaron a preparar la poción, debía tener un color verde, a las chicas les salió fenomenal a la primera, pero los chicos tenían más problemas...

-Que es esto, Pettigrew?- preguntó Snippet al pasar

-La-la poción...

-Es negra! Debería ser Verde!! Has leido bien? Es carne de dragón, no de ratón! Un cero para empezar el curso! Lupin... – pasó a ver la de Remus, como no tenía nada malo pasó a la de Sirius- has echado demasiada agua Black... Potter... con eso no llegas al EXTASIS...- le dijo- La clase ha terminado, rellenad una botella con la poción, le ponéis el nombre y salís sin correr- dijo a los demás- Para el miércoles una redacción de esta poción de treinta centímetros.

Salieron de la clase.

-Ese profesor me tiene manía- Peter

-Nos la tiene a todos, Wortmail, vamos a Adivinación, quiero dormir- Sirius (ellos no tenían todas las clases como las chicas)

-Si dormir... pero bien que te enteras de las clases- James

-Que va! Lo del otro día fue casualidad, estaba claro que esas locas nos seguirían. Al igual que está claro que hoy hablarás con Kate no?

-Supongo, todavía no la he visto, la buscaré en Adivinación y en el recreo hablaré con ella...

-Si... hablar, seguro que no habláis...

-Que piensas que vamos a hacer?- James con una sonrisa

-Vamos James, conoces a Kate, se te lanzará seguro!- Sirius

-Yo no quiero hacerle daño, no pasará nada...

Entraron al aula de Adivinación, el profesor Dumbledore estaba esperándoles, James buscó a Kate por la sala, pero ella no estaba allí... La clase se pasó rápido, repasaron a quiromancia y les mandaron que la practicaran con diez personas y le entregaran una redacción detallada para el día siguiente.

Salieron al recreo, James por fin vio a Kate con Carla sentadas en un banco. Se acercó a ellas, Carla ahora llevaba el pelo negro.

-Hey Kate! Ya era hora de que te dejaras ver

-James! Bueno, he estado ocupada... Como estas?

-Bien, tu?

-Cansada, y solo llevamos dos horas aquí...

-Y tu que tal Carla?

-Ahora te interesas por mi! No recibí tu carta!

-No la querías! Kate, vamos a hablar a otra parte...

-Vale.

Llegaron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Kate, que pasa? Por qué no fuiste?

-Me dio corte... No sabia que decirte ni como...

-Vamos, suéltalo ya, estamos solos

-James, yo todavía te quiero...

-Kate...

-Te quiero vale? Y sé que no funcionó pero...

-No me quieres, yo solo soy un capricho tuyo, y eres mi amiga, estamos los dos bien así...

-No eres un capricho

-Si que lo soy, la última vez dijiste eso y me pusiste los cuernos con PETER!

-Me dejé llevar! Lo siento!- dijo y se abrazó a él, después intentó besarlo, pero no se dejó.

-No, esto ya pasó una vez, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

-Yo también fui un capricho tuyo! Pero yo nunca te dije que te quisiera!

-James! Me llevaste a la cama y no me querías?!

-Fuiste tú la que dijo: Hazme tuya James; no podía decirte que no!

-Si que podías!

-Soy un hombre! Que esperas, que diga que no cuando un bombón como tú se me posa delante? Pues claro que te divierto! Además, yo no era el primero...

-Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues que ya lo tenías pensado! No quiero que jodamos la amistad que tenemos, no vas a hacer que diga que sí...

Dicho esto, se fue hacia el castillo, tenía transformaciones, no iba a perdérselas, eran su asignatura favorita.

-Ya he vuelto- anunció James a los chicos

-Se te ha lanzado?- Sirius

-Si, lo ha intentado, pero no ha pasado nada...

-TOMA!!! He ganado la apuesta!!- Sirius- Os dije que se lanzaría

-Otra vez! Le vas a quitar el puesto a Dumbledore- Remus- aunque no le importaría mucho...

-Toma el dinero- dijo Peter dándole a Sirius unas monedas, Remus hizo igual.

-Podré hacerme rico si sigo así...

-Si usted se hace rico o no, no es de mi incumbencia señor Black- era MacGonagall- entren al aula por favor- cuando todos estuvieron sentados, la profesora hizo otro discurso sobre los EXTASIS, después practicaron la transformación de seres vivos en otro animal, cuando la clase acabó, la profesora les mandó practicar el hechizo con sus mascotas, para que tuvieran más confianza en lo que hacían.

Fueron a comer, esas clases daban mucha hambre...

-Uff, habéis visto la cantidad de deberes que tenemos ya?- Peter

-Si, una redacción de pociones de treinta centímetros, leerle la mano a diez personas para mañana y practicar el hechizo...- Remus

-Y todavía quedan dos horas...- Sirius

-Bah! Mira, a Giller (profesor de DCAO), le convencemos de hacer duelo, y a Jane (profesora de CCM), le decimos lo guapa que está y cosas así, nos podemos librar de los deberes de esas asignaturas- James

-Zi, tenes gazop- dijo Sirius con la boca llena ("si, tienes razón")

En ese momento entraron las chicas al Gran Comedor, pero Lily no iba con ellas.

-Hey Pawns!!- gritó James, April se giró- Y Evans??

-En la biblioteca!! Le ha vuelto a salir el tatuaje!!

-Chicos, ahora vuelvo...- dijo James y se fue del Gran Comedor.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, allí estaba su pelirroja favorita, cogiendo un libro de una estantería muy alta, estaba saltando por que no llegaba.

-Necesitas ayuda?- le dijo James al acercarse a ella- ese no es el libro que buscas para quitar el tatuaje

-Quién te dice que busco ese libro?

-Tu amiga, me ha dicho que te ha vuelto a salir el tatuaje, quien te ha tocado?

-En la escalera, todo el mundo se toca allí...

-En serio?- James se acercó a ella más- si yo te dijera lo que son capaces de tocar allí- la encerró entre él y la pared...

-Que intentas Potter? Déjame salir!

-Todavía no...- le agarró las manos- Estás congelada Lily...

-Hace frío aquí, es normal...

-No, yo estoy muy caliente- dijo y la besó en el cuello

-Para ya!- dijo, pero le temblaba la voz

-Aún no... vamos Lils, esto te gusta tanto como a mí, eres irresistible...- James le rozó los labios con los suyos y se alejó- A las 6 en mi habitación.

Lily, que todavía no había reaccionado se quedó de piedra, por qué se habría alejado?... no! No podía pensar eso! Acaso quería que él siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo? No lo tenía tan claro... Alguien la miraba, era la señora Pince

-Estás bien muchacha?

-Sí, si estoy bien, me voy a comer...

Bajó al gran comedor y comió algo, no tenía mucha hambre... las chicas notaron ese comportamiento...

-Lils, que te ha hecho Potter?- le preguntó April

-Cómo sabes que ha sido Potter?- Lily

-Yo lo mandé a la biblioteca... qué ha pasado?

-Nada...

-En serio? Nos aseguraremos...- dijo Charly- Potter!!- el giró la cabeza- Que le has hecho a mi amiga?- James solo sonrió y siguió con su plato- Que te ha hecho?, conozco las miradas de Potter, y esa, es la de que ha hecho algo...

-No me ha hecho nada, solo me ha dicho que el libro que iba a coger no era el acertado

-Vamos Lily, puedes contárnoslo- Em

-Sabes que te ayudaremos- Jess

-No ha pasado nada...

-Lily, no sigas mintiendo, lo hemos visto todo- dijo April

-Que habéis visto?

-Todo, hemos seguido a Potter- Charly

-Chicas, pues cuando me ha besado, he sentid...- no pudo acabar la frase

-Te ha besado? Te ha besado!- Em

-Pero si lo habíais visto no?

-Eres muy inocente...- Jess

-Y siempre caes en esa trampa!- April

Unos asientos más adelante...

-Qué le has hecho a Evans?- Sirius

-...

-Vamos! Dilo ya o no te dejaremos solo con ella esta tarde- Remus

-No ha sido nada, solo la he encerrado, la he besado en el cuello, y le he rozado los labios...

-Si, la técnica E.BC.RL- dijo Sirius

-Que es esa técnica?- Peter

-Acaso no escuchas? Encierro, Beso Cuello, Roce Labios- Remus

-La verdad es que no es eso- dijo Sirius- Es: El Bobalicón Come Rollo de Lily.

-Oye! Sin insultos! Que ahora voy ganando la apuesta...

-Que apuesta?- Remus y Peter

-Es verdad! Me tengo que poner las pilas, esta tarde te dejo solo con Evans pero si hacemos un pequeño cambio en la apuesta...

-Que apuesta?- Remus y Peter

-Que cambio? Yo con Pawns, tu con Lily, el que no gane, se queda con Snivelly

-Vamos, y que si ninguno pierde, nadie se queda con él?

-Si, así nos esforzaremos...

-Muy bien- James

-Nos explicáis la apuesta desde el principio?- Remus

-Yo dije que tendría este año a Lily, y él que no, y el que perdiese la apuesta se liaba con Snivellus, pero ahora ha cambiado, si...

-Eso si lo hemos pillado- lo interrumpió Remus

-Y por qué tu con Pawns?- preguntó Peter

-Porque está buenísima!

Cuando acabaron de hablar y de comer fueron hacia el aula de DCAO, estaba Giller ya allí, y empezaban a llegar alumnos, cuando ya estuvieron todos, el profesor empezó a hablar

-Ya que este año son los EXTASIS, todos nos tendremos que esforzar al máximo, por eso hoy vamos a empezar...

-Con un duelo profesor!!- gritó James

-Si eso! Tenemos que repasar los duelos!- Sirius

-Vamos profesor!!- Remus

-Muy bien, ya que estáis todos tan convencidos, adelante, por parejas, y sólo para desarmar al contrincante!!- Giller

Todos se pusieron por parejas, James/Sirius, Peter/ Remus, Lily/April, Em/Jess y Charly se puso con Kevin Patil. Un chico moreno con ojos azul oscuro que salía con una chica de Ravenclaw.

Practicaron los hechizos, y no les mandaron deberes, luego, en el final de CCM...

-Bien chicos, para mañana...

-Profesora, ha estado en la playa este verano verdad?- Sirius

-Si, señor Black...

-Se le nota, está muy guapa, ese moreno le queda muy bien...

-Gracias señor Potter...

-Usted es muy joven profesora, yo le hecho unos 20 años recién cumplidos- Remus

-La verdad es que tengo unos cuantos más...

-No los aparenta, se la ve radiante- Sirius

-Si bueno...

-Lleva nueva colonia?- James

-Si, me la regalaron...

-Representa mucho mejor su personalidad, fresca, dulce...

-Venga chicos, id ya al castillo que me vais a sacar los colores...

-Puede, pero esos colores le quedan muy bien- Remus

Después de esto, los alumnos se fueron al castillo felicitando a los merodeadores, gracias a ellos, tenían dos asignaturas menos de deberes...

Los chicos subieron a su habitación, estaban haciendo los deberes, hasta que llamaron a la puerta, James se sobresaltó, ya estaba aquí? Remus abrió la puerta.

-Buenas Frank, que pasa?

-Nada, solo que aquí tengo el horario de los entrenamientos de Quiditch...

-Muy bien, trae, gracias, adios...- dijo Sirius cogiendo los horarios- en un mes jugamos contra los Huffles James.

-De acuerdo... Volvieron a llamar a la puerta... Abrió Sirius que era el que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Hola, Evans, vaya modelito!!

-Cállate Black!

Lily iba vestida con una minifalda rosa, una camiseta blanca con letras rosas y calentadores...

-Bueno, yo voy a buscarme una cita por ahí- dijo Sirius y salió de la habitación

-Si, y yo...- empezó Peter

-Tu vienes conmigo a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes- lo atajó Remus- Adiós chicos

Salieron y Remus cerró la puerta.

-Hola, estás muy guapa...

-Dame el libro

-Tu tienes mucha prisa para todo, y eso no es bueno...

-Que pretendes? Lo de esta mañana a qué ha venido?

-No pretendo nada malo, no te pongas así- dijo y se acercó a ella

-No sigas acercándote...- pero James ya la agarraba por la cintura

-Vamos Lils, te has puesto así de guapa y pretendes que me crea que solo has venido a por el libro?

- Esta es la ropa que llevaba en mi habitación, no me he vestido para ti...

-Pero sin embargo, te pones provocadora para venir a esta habitación y perturbar mi mente de sensaciones como esta no?

-De qué sensaciones hablas?

-De lo que siento ahora mismo, tengo ganas de besarte...

-Ni se te ocurra...

-Pero yo quiero, acaso no te ha gustado lo de esta mañana? Estabas temblando de placer...

-De que vas?! Tu a mí me traes fría! No lo hagas!- James ya le estaba besando el cuello- Potter, para!... No... no sigas...- ya estaba volviendo a temblar, y se le reflejaba en la voz- Au! Eso me va a dejar marca!- al parecer James le había hecho un chupeton

-Que te crees que quiero? Dejarte marca..., ya no te quejas tanto e?

-James, basta! No lo hagas- James subió a sus labios, se besaron, solo fue un roce de labios, después la volvió a besar, subió una de sus manos a la cara de la chica, y le tocó los labios entre el espacio que quedaba, le abrió la boca y metió su lengua, pero Lily se separó- James... ya basta...!- respiró jadeante

-Vuelvo a ser James, me gusta... No te enfades, sé que te ha gustado... además, mírate el cuello- Lily se acercó al espejo que tenía más cerca (el de Sirius), en el tatuaje ahora ponía "sigue con eso!! Así se hace"

-Dame el libro ya...

-Toma- dijo y le entregó un libro rojo- léelo aquí que lo necesito, es la página que está marcada

-Vale- dijo esto y se sentó en la cama que había más cerca (la de James), él se sentó a su lado- hay más camas

-Esta es la mía, no te preocupes, voy a empezar con los deberes, para mañana tengo... solo de adivinación!- dijo mirando su agenda

-Te gusta esa asignatura?

-Uff... si la entendiera, a lo mejor me gustaría, pero no es el caso... a ti?

-No está mal...

-Por qué cogiste Aritmancia?

-Por Charly, decidimos tener todas las mismas asignaturas para estar juntas, y ella quiere trabajar en Gringots...

-Mira, tengo que leerle la mano a diez personas, me dejas probar contigo?

-Bueno, pero después me dices como se quita el tatoo...

-Eso ya lo veremos... a ver... mira, esta línea, representa la vida y eres muy fuerte, vas a tener buena calidad de vida; esta indica la inteligencia, tu eres creativa y lista y puedes lograr lo que te propongas; ésta, es la del corazón, confías en él, pero también le tienes miedo...; y ésta, es la línea de Apolo, indica que quieres disfrutar de la vida y que tienes suerte...

-Vaya! Pero no creo que yo sea así...

-Sí que lo eres, se te ve en los ojos...

-Que ves en mis ojos?

-Dulzura, ternura, amor... y miedo

-Miedo?

-Si... a qué le tienes miedo?

-A nada

-Mientes- dijo y se acercó más a ella, que se alejó de él- tienes miedo de llamar la atención...

-Me dices el hechizo para quitar el tatoo?

-Umm... no sé... no está ahí? No, aquí solo ponen los efectos- dijo mirando el libro

-Entonces está en este- dijo dándole otro libro azul con una sonrisa

-A ver... disfrutando del placer de la persona adecuada? Qué significa?

-Pone eso? Ostras!- le quitó el libro- pues... que tienes que disfrutar de lo que te dé la persona que sea..., por decirlo de alguna forma... tu alma gemela...

-Y como sé quien es mi alma gemela?

-Es aquella por la que el tatoo se decida...

-Eso significa que eres tú?

-Sí!! Vamos a disfrutar de placeres!

-Un momento, esta letra es de Sirius...

-Qué??

-Aaaaaaa!! Así que querías...! Dime como se quita esta cosa! Y enserio! NO una de tus estúpidas bromas, como poner en un libro cosas para que me acueste contigo!

-Jajjajajaj! No te enfades... no hay ningún hechizo, lo único que tienes que hacer es darte un baño de espuma con la persona que te lo ha hecho, y esta vez no estoy mintiendo...

-Vale, ponte el bañador que vamos al baño de los prefectos!

-No, espera, tiene que ser en San Valentín

-QUE??

-Pues eso

-Pero yo tengo una cita este viernes!

-Vale, si quieres, ve a tu cita y que le dé la corriente si tú le besas, y si él te besa a ti, aparte de salir el tatuaje te dejará completamente fría! No sentirás nada...

-Bueno, pero él se divertirá no?

-Los hombres, aparte de divertirse haciendo lo que hacen, les gusta oír lo que tiene que decir la pareja... y lo digo por experiencia- dijo sentándose en la cama

-Te has pasado con la broma...

-No es lo que piensas, yo creía que era solo hasta que esas dos personas se liasen, pero me equivoqué, lo siento...- y parecía sincero

-No pasa nada- dijo y se acercó a el- si te soy sincera, él no me gusta mucho...

-Y te ibas a liar con él?

-No, solo era para darle envidia a las chicas... Qué miras ahora?

-Nada...

-Si miras algo, esta mañana te he pillado, y ahora otra vez...

-No, no es nada... solo que no te consideraba tan comprensiva...

-Podría llegar a sorprenderte- se acercó más a él y se subió a sus rodillas mirándolo- mucho más...

-A si? Por qué no me lo demuestras?- la agarró por la cintura

Ella se acercó más a él, y cuando se iban a besar- Porque me tengo que ir... adiós...- se levantó y se fue por la puerta dejándolo ahí, más confundido que nunca, pero se levantó y la llamó.

-Lily! No quieres ver a Fresita?- dijo al abrir la puerta

-Está ahí?

-Mas o menos... Sube...- Lily le hizo caso, él la llevó al balcón, donde subía una escalera hacia arriba- Vamos, tu delante

-No, primero tú- dijo ella y James la miró extrañado- porque la falda es muy corta...

-Bueeeeeno...

Subieron, allí había un rellano en el que estaba Fresita

-Fresi!!!!

-Ves como si está bien? Va a tener tres mini lechuzas- la lechuza ululó varias veces al ver a su dueña

-Y la dejas aquí con el frío que hace por la noche?

-No, por la noche la llevo a la habitación...

-Entonces, está bien aquí?

-Si, es mejor no llevarla a la lechucería, si la ve Filch... te quedas sin mini lechuzas

-Vale, tu me la cuidas?

-Depende de cómo me cuides tu a mi...

-Ahora si que me voy, tengo deberes de Aritmancia... Adiós- dijo y empezó a bajar por las escaleras...

Cuando James llegó a la habitación Lily ya no estaba...

..............  
  
Fin del capítulo 8

Capítulo 9.......................... PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE

¿Qué es lo que tanto mira James? ¿Les contará Lily a las chicas lo que ha pasado con Prongs? ¿Se acercará Sirius a April de una vez?... Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas y más, en el próximo capítulo!

**Miss Diggory Krum:** Ya te he dejado la opinión de tu fic, tanto te gusta? Estos no han sido muy buenos, la verdad... Si te gusta esta pareja, te encantará en el lio que los pienso meter... Jejjeje Bueno, besos, byesssssss

**Carla McFly:** No me parece un fic tan fuerte a mí, es algo... picantillo, pero muy sano... XD, a mi estos de los merodeadores son los que más me gustan! Intentaré leer los tuyos, de qué van? Bss, BYES Muchos besos Patry patrysk2hotmail.com


	9. Prohibido Enamorarse

9. PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE  
  
-La mayoría de los personajes son de Rowling  
  
-------------

Cuarto de los merodeadores...

-James!! Que ha pasado?

-Lo quiero todo con detalles!- Sirius que acababa de entrar con los demás

-Puff... nada...

-Lio, si o no?- Remus

-No, bueno, casi, es que no me ha dejado meterle la lengua!

-Pero os habéis besado no?- Peter

-Si, y le he hecho un chupetón...- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pues cuando lo vean las demás... va a haber follón...- Sirius

-Da igual... Sabes que ya sé que es lo que le veía diferente!

-Que era?- Sirius

-Las tetas, las tiene más pequeñas

-Ahora que lo dices... crees que se ponía relleno en verano?

-No, la vimos en bikini, y relleno no llevaba...

-Y entonces se ha hecho un hechizo para que sean más pequeñas?

-No lo sé... supongo... Pues que tontería...

-Ya ves

----------------

-Lily! Ya has vuelto! Que ha pasado?- Em

-Nada, el tatuaje se quitará en San Valentín si me doy un baño de espuma con él...

-Así que tendrás que cancelar tu cita?- Charly

-Si... has ido a la enfermería?

-...

-Charly! Nos dijiste que habías ido!- April

-Pues por tonta ahora te llevamos- Jess

La cogieron Jess y Em cada una por un brazo, y las cinco fueron a la enfermería. Por el camino April y Lily hablaban

-Me vas a decir lo que ha pasado?- April

-No ha pasado nada...

-Ya! Y ese mordisco que llevas en el cuello te lo has hecho con las uñas no?

-... Vale... me ha besado... pero sin lengua!

-Y como besaba?

-April! Eso que más da?

-Potter y Black están hechos con el mismo patrón... si uno besa bien, el otro también

-Pues... besa muy bien... Pero no! El es un mamón que solo me busca... para lo que busca a todas las demás...

-Si... CHICAS! POTTER HA BESADO A LILS! Y LE HA HECHO UN CHUPET"N!!

-QUE???- dijeron todas

-Se lanzó... y besa muy bien...- intentó disculparse Lily

-Esta noche, hay juramento, lo necesitamos...- Em

-Vaaaale- dijo Lily resignada

Entraron en la enfermería, allí Pomfrey curó a Charly, se tenía que echar una pomada todos los días durante una semana... Después volvieron a la habitación e hicieron los deberes de Aritmomancia, más tarde, comenzó el juramento...

-Chicas, con honor a nuestro primer juramento de éste séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, lo primero que vamos a hacer, es recordar los juramentos de los años anteriores, en nuestro primer año, acordamos ser buenas amigas para siempre, la cosa más importante en el mundo, es la amistad de unas buenas amigas; en el segundo año lo que acordamos fue que no podríamos bajar de una nota media de un 9, cosa que todas hemos cumplido a la perfección, y la que no lo cumpla, como multa era que se le hacía una broma al que nos molestase; en el tercer año, nos empezaron a interesar los chicos, y lo que decidimos fue hacernos una sesión de belleza cada semana al igual que hacer deporte tres veces por semana; en cuarto año, hubo muchas diferencias y decidimos decirnos todo a la cara, si una se enteraba de una cosa, todas lo sabían; en quinto, nuestros infinitos esfuerzos en la belleza y el deporte dieron más resultado que nunca, éramos y somos las chicas más interesantes de Hogwarts, aparte, también decidimos ser una para todas y todas para una!; y el año pasado, lo que decidimos es que por nada del mundo nos dejaríamos engatusar por los merodeadores! Ninguna!!- dijo Em, en ese momento miraba a Lily- Así, que las que estén enamoradas o que les guste, aunque solo sea un poco, alguno de los merodeadores, que lo diga ahora

-April...- era Lily, que quería vengarse por lo de antes

-Qué?

-Que o lo dices tu, o lo digo yo...

-...

-Vale, A APRIL LE GUSTA BLACK!!!

-QUÉ???- dijeron todas

-Pero solo un poquito...

-Alguna más tiene que decir algo?... Lily?- Em

-Solo sexualmente, me gusta como besa Potter... y como muerde... y como toca...

-A LILY LE GUSTA POTTER!!!- April

-Te tocó?- Charly

-Solo la cintura... pero tenía las manos grandes... suaves...

-Lily despierta!! Es Potter!! A lo mejor Remus, no es tan malo...- Jess

-No es tan malo?? Remus?? Desde cuando les llamamos por su nombre??- Em

-Ups...

-A JESS LE GUSTA LUPIN!!!- Charly

-Que fuerte!! Te lo tenias muy callado!- April

-Esto es increíble! Tres de nosotras incumpliendo una norma esencial de nuestros juramentos!!- dijo Em indignada

-La culpa no es nuestra...- dijo Lily

-Es verdad, la culpa la tienen los juramentos!- dijo April- a nosotras nos gustan los retos, y ellos son nuestros imposibles!!

-April tiene razón- Jess

-Tengo una idea!- dijo Charly- como ellas dicen, los chicos solo las interesan sexualmente, pues que se líen con ellos! Pero ya esta! PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE!! Os enrolláis, si queréis os acostáis, y listo!

-Me parece bien!- dijo Lily

-A mi también- April

-... No sé...- Jess

-Bueno, Lupin es más considerado que los otros, así que puedes salir con él! Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, cariño- Em

-Vale...

-Muy bien, hora de recitar el juramento todas juntas- Charly- pero un momento, a mi me gusta mi prometido, naturalmente, y a ti, Em?

-Pues, a mí me gusta... Danny Succo...

-El Huffy?- April

-Sí...

-Está como un tren, es misterioso, listo, agradable...- Lily

-Que os parece?- Em

-Está bien, pero la promesa debe de estar en todas, en ti también Jess, solo que tú puedes salir con el, vale?- Charly

-Vale- Jess

-Muy bien, las cinco a la vez... Una... Dos... Tres... PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE!!!- dijeron Charly, Lily, Jess, April y Em.

--------------------- Al día siguiente, se dirigieron a encantamientos, todo fue normal, estaban viendo los hechizos silenciadores de repaso... 

-Lily, quién te ha mordido?- era Sally

-Que? A! Eso...

-Se arañó con las uñas- dijo April

-Uff, yo diría que es un chupetón, oye, es verdad que estuviste con James ayer por la tarde en su habitación?

-Si... tenía que dejarme un libro, me fui enseguida

-Sally, tenemos que practicar!!- era Estef

-Vale! Silencius!- dijo apuntándola con la varita- que pesada! Oye, que os parece si un día quedamos todas... no sé... no nos hemos llevado nunca mal los dos grupos, que os parece?

-Nuestro grupo, con el vuestro? Vale!- Em

-Muy bien, ya nos veremos... bye!

-Chao!- Charly

Entonces Sally se acercó a James...

-Que le has hecho a Lily?

-Yo? Nada...

-Y lo que lleva en el cuello qué es?

-...

-Bueno... como te dije, te voy a ayudar, he conseguido que quede su grupo con el nuestro, pero solo chicas... no te preocupes que le hablaré bien de ti...

-Vale...

-Venga, voy a quitarle el hechizo a Estef que al final se queda muda!

-Muy bien, gracias...

-De nada... adiós, y cumple tu parte!

-De qué hablaba?- Sirius a James cuando Sally ya se había ido

-Nada, oye, este año yo la veo muy bien no?

-Si! Sigue teniendo el culo perfecto...

-Muy bien chicos, la clase ha acabado! Salid en orden!- Flitwick

Se dirigieron a Herbología, en el camino...

-Hey Pawns!

-Qué quieres Black?

-Que me digas si estás cansada...

-No, por?

-Porque has estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza todo el día...

-Mira, no se lo que pretendes, pero no pienso ser una más de tus conquistas!

-Tu eres especial! Mírame

-Qué?

-Crees en el amor a primera vista, o tengo que volver a ponerme delante tuya?

-Déjame en paz! Y si te vuelves a poner delante mía, lo que te vas a llevar es una patada en el culo!

-Mira April, mátame si no te sirvo, pero antes pruébame!

-No tienes nada para probar! Y no me llames por mi nombre!

-Me ayudas a hacer pis! El médico me ha prohibido levantar cosas pesadas!

-Guarro!

-Eres una chica difícil Pawns... y eso me pone...

-Que te den! Estás enfermo!

April se alejó y alcanzó a Lily, que iba por delante... En herbología le contó todo a las chicas.

-Es un arrogante, tonto, marrano, imbécil, irresistible, con un cuerpo y unos ojos...

-Entiendo...- Jess

-Princesa!!!

-¿?

-Hola, a ver...- era James, se había acercado a Lily y la cogía por la cintura con una mano y con la otra le apartaba el pelo del cuello- Sí, está bien marcado... me salió muy bien

-Qué haces?- Lily

-Mi chupetón! Quería ver como estaba... y marcártelo más si no estaba bien... me parece que por esta parte no está bien...- se acercó al cuello de ella, pero lo apart

-Está demasiado marcado James! Y me he echado medio bote de maquillaje!

-Entonces si quitas el maquillaje se ve más?

-Si...

-Vale- ya estaba cogiendo una regadera para tirársela encima cuando...

-Ni se te ocurra!! Lárgate de aquí! April nos estaba contando algo... PRIVADO!

-Aaaa, lo de Sirius...Bueno... hasta luego princesita!

-Vaya escenita!- Charly

-Sí... y Amos mirando...- Em

-Lo has llamado James?- Jess

-No es verdad, he dicho Potter...

-No, has dicho James- April

-Y Amos mirando...- dijo Em más fuerte

-Qué?- Lily levanto la cabeza y lo vio mirándola...- ahora vuelvo...- Lily se acercó a él- no es lo que piensas

-A no? Y ese mordisco?

-Me lo hice con las uñas...

-Ya! Has arreglado lo del tatuaje?

-Verás, se quitará en San Valentín... Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día... no sería lo mismo con la cosa esta apareciéndose...

-Sí, claro...

-No te enfades... Lo siento...

-No te preocupes...

- Gracias...- dijo y se fue con las chicas- cita cancelada...

-Como se lo ha tomado?- April

-No muy mal... mira, lo que tienes que hacer es amaestrar ya a Black! Para que aprenda!

-No es un perro Lils!- April

-Pues a veces lo parece!

Así se acabó la clase, en el recreo se fueron a la orilla del lago, y estuvieron hablando... Después tocaba Estudios Muggles, los chicos también daban esa clase con ellas.

-Bien chicos, quién me dice qué es esto?- decía Chandra, la profesora

-Es un teléfono! Sirve para comunicarse con otras personas!- Lily

-Muy bien! 10 puntos para Gryffindor! Quienes tenéis teléfono en vuestra casa?- muchos levantaron la mano, las chicas y algunos de los demás alumnos...- Muy bien! Hay varios teléfonos, los que los saben utilizar que les enseñen a los demás, por parejas!

-Yo con Lily!!!- gritó James y se acercó a ella- vamos! Enséñame a utilizar el feletono

-Teléfono...

-Yo con Pawns!!!- era Sirius

-No! Yo tengo que enseñar a...- pero todos tenían ya pareja, él la miraba con una sonrisa- está bien...

-Así me gusta April! Que nos vallamos conociendo!

-Mira, se descuelga el teléfono, después vas marcando los números...

-Perdona por lo de ésta mañana, he sido un arrogante...

-Entonces esperas la señal...

-Lo siento...- el teléfono de Sirius empezó a sonar

-Y suena el teléfono al que hayas llamado..., no importa lo de esta mañana, agua pasada... ahora atiende...

-Vale- dicho esto la besó en la cara y le sonri

Mientras, Lily y James, tenían una conversación de maquillaje...

-Y cuanto tarda en caerse el maquillaje?

-Depende de la calidad, tenemos que practicar lo del teléfono...

-Ya... y qué calidad tiene el tuyo?

-Buena

-Y eso cuanto tiempo es?

-Pues lo normal son doce horas...

-Tanto? Entonces no lo voy a poder ver bien! Con lo que me esforcé al hacértelo... Me dejas hacerte otro?

-NO!

-Jo! Por qué?

-Porque no! Y menos aquí!

-Esta tarde puedes venir a mi habitación

-Espérame sentado...

-Vamos Lily, estás loca por m

-No estoy loca por ti, y no me llames por mi nombre

-Eso es que te gusta que te llame princesita...

-Se descuelga el teléfono, se marca el número, y tu teléfono suena...- al decir esto sonó el teléfono de James

-Qué lista es mi princesita!

-Que te calles!

-Muy bien chicos! Se acaba la clase, el próximo día seguiremos, os podéis llevar los teléfonos y practicáis en vuestra habitación... Hasta el próximo día...- dijo la profesora que tenía complejo de feliz y se creía guay.

Se fueron al comedor, las chicas estaban comiendo cuando un gato chiquitito blanco con rayas marrones y ojos azules se acercó a la mesa...

-Missi!!- dijo April cogiendo a la gata entusiasmada- Ya has venido!!

-Quién es?- Em- Es preciosa

-Es mi gata, me encontré a su madre en verano, estaba preñada de esta preciosidad! Ay que bonica es mi gatita!

-Te la vas a quedar? Cómo ha llegado?- Charly

April miró a la puerta del gran comedor

BILLY!!!!-gritó y corrió hacía un chico rubio de ojos azul oscuro

-ES BILLY!!!- gritó Lily

Las demás chicas también fueron a ver al chico... Billy era el hermano mayor de April, era auror desde hacía tres años, y todas las chicas le tenían mucho cariño.

-Cómo estás hermanita?

-Muy bien! Y ahora que has venido mejor!!!

-Así me gusta! Y vosotras?

-Estamos bien!- Jess

-Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- Em

-Una semana o así... Dumbledore quería verme...

-Y te quedarás en nuestra habitación? Tenemos que contarte muchas cosas!- Charly

-No lo sé... como qué cosas?

-La han prometido!!- Lily

-A si? Con quién?

-Se que se apellida Delacour

-Delacour?... Ya sé! François Delacour! Del ministerio!

-Se llama así?- Charly

-De qué lo conoces?- April

-Estuve allí un tiempo, es buen chico... os gustará...

-Hey Billy!- era James, que venía con Sirius

-Hola chicos! Cómo os va?

-Bien... tu fuiste al entrenamiento auror mayor no?- Sirius

-Al E.A.M? Si...

-Y es fácil? Es que nos están diciendo que es muy complicado, que mejor coger el de grado menor, pero te prepara más el mayor no?- James

-Yo hice el mayor, en el menor solo están los debiluchos, no es para vosotros, además de que es más divertido el mayor cuando te gusta la acción

-Pero es muy peligroso- April

-Mira nena, a nosotros nos gusta el riesgo... además esta conversación es para los que quieren ser auror, no una Barbie Malibú...- Sirius

-Yo no soy ninguna Barbie, proyecto de ser humano! Y pensamos hacer la carrera! Lily y yo!

-En serio?, esa carrera no es para chicas, es peligrosa, casi mortal! No os aguantará el maquillaje!- James

-Tu si que vas a necesitar maquillaje como te ponga el ojo morado por machista!- Lily

-Y como yo te haga otro chupetón vas a necesitar la tarjeta de crédito de Bagtine para comprar maquillaje- James (Bagtine es Em)

-Vuelve a acercar tu boca a mí, y no podrás comer más que líquidos!

-Correré el riesgo! El beneficio supera el precio!

-Y también te castraré!

-Chicos podéis parar! Que ya tenéis clase!- Billy

-Vámonos chicas, por suerte no tengo que ver a este cabezón hasta después de una hora! Nos vemos Billy- dijo Lily

-Pues tu tienes el culo muy gordo!- dijo James pasando por su lado y apretujándoselo, después salió corriendo con los demás

-Te vas a enterar Potter!! Ésta me la pagas!- James como respuesta le lanzó un beso- Lo odio!

-Seguro...- Charly

-Es un tonto...- Lily

-Un tonto que te encanta!- April

-Y del que estás "CRAZY FOR LOVE"- Em

-Estás enamorada- Jess

-Solo sexualmente!

-Seguro...- dijeron todas entrando en el aula de Aritmomancia.

-Bien chicos y chicas! Hoy veremos la numerología, sabéis lo que es, así que practicarla con vuestros nombres- dijo la profesora- poneros por equipos de cinco y explicarme la personalidad de esa persona, solo su carácter, la primera forma del libro, el corazón y el social lo veremos en otro momento, si no acabáis aquí, el próximo día- así termin

-Vamos a ver- decía Lily- LILIAN EVANS que es: 39391554151= 46, 46= 10, 10= 1, los Unos son independientes, con ideas claras, audaces y decididos. Van a por las metas que se proponen, son líderes e inventores, no les gusta recibir órdenes y hasta ahí esta bien, todo lo demás son mentiras

-Qué pone?- April

-Qué no me gusta trabajar en equipo, que soy egocéntrica, egoísta y dominante; eso es mentira! Voy a dejar esta asignatura! Siempre se mete conmigo!

-A ver yo- dijo April- APRIL PAWNS que es: 1799371551= 48; 48= 12; 12= 3, represento la idea de plenitud, pasado/ presente/ futuro! Tengo talento, energía, natural artístico, sentido del humor y sociable; también tengo suerte, soy de trato fácil, rica y con mucho éxito! Aunque también puedo ser dispersa, que me ofenda con facilidad y superficial! Eso es la mentira!

-Ahora yo, EMILY BAGTINE que es: 549372172955= 59; 59= 14; 14= 5; Dice que me siento atraída por muchas cosas a la vez, pero ninguna en especial, soy aventurera, estoy llena de energía, y siempre dispuesta a arriesgarme, me encanta viajar, conocer gente nueva... pero no permanezco mucho tiempo en un lugar; y aquí va la mentira: puedo ser engreída, irresponsable, irascible e impaciente! Que tontería!

-Me toca, CHARLOTTE SPEND que es: 38193622517554= =61; 61= 7; soy perceptiva, comprensiva, brillante, me gusta el trabajo duro, los retos, soy estudiosa, me gusta el misterio, prefiero la originalidad y la imaginación al dinero y las cosas materiales...

-Eso es mentira!- April, que le sacó la lengua

-La mentira es esta, puedo ser seria, pesimista, sarcástica e insegura...

-Pues solo quedo yo; JESSICA HENDERSON que es: 1511931855 459165=69; 69= 15; 15= 6; represento armonía, amistad, y vida familiar, soy leal, fiel y amorosa, me adapto fácilmente y se me dan muy bien la enseñanza y las artes; no se me dan bien los negocios; la mentira: soy chismosa!

-En todo lo demás es cierto- Charly

-Copiemos esto antes de que se acabe la clase...

Cuando las chicas terminaron de copiar, habló la profesora:

-Los trabajos se expondrán el jueves, y el lunes haremos la numerología del corazón, no me entreguéis los trabajos hasta que no hayamos practicado las tres partes, podéis ir saliendo, hasta el jueves!- dijo

-No! Tan rápido se ha acabado?- Lily

-Qué pasa?-Jess

-Que ahora le toca ver a Potter- April

-Podrás darle un bofetón por lo de antes- Em

-Si, ahí está el lado bueno...- Lily

Cuando entraron en el aula, la profesora no estaba, pero sí estaban los chicos, Lily se acercó a James.

-Hola princesa, te ha gustado lo de antes?

-Voy a demostrarte cuanto me gustó!

-A si?- dijo acercándose a ella

-Sí- dijo y... PLAFF

-EVANS, POTTER!! AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR!- era MacGonagall- **YA!**

Salieron del aula, pero Lily no sabía donde estaba el despacho de Dumbledore ya que nunca había ido.

-Ven, es por la derecha- le dijo James

-No me hables!

-Vale! Por tu culpa nos van a castigar y encima no me dejas que te hable!

-Por mi culpa?

Si! Me has pegado tres veces en dos días! Y no he hecho nada malo!

-Que no me has hecho nada malo!?!?

-Cucurucho de limón- le dijo a una estatua

-Crees que Dumbledore le pondría una contraseña tan tonta a su despacho?

De repente la estatua se movi

-Si! Lo creo! ...

Entraron al despacho sin llamar, y James fue hacia Fawkes

-Cuando acaban de nacer son horribles! Es más feo...! Está hecho una mierda!

A Lily, le entró vergüenza ajena al oír eso

-Si! Tienes razón! Los prefiero cuando ya tienen unos días... Anda James, toma asiento- cuando James se sentó- ¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora?

-Qué es una loca! Está mal de la cabeza!

-Tu si que estás mal!

-Me has pegado dos veces en tres días! Eso no es normal!

-Deberían haber sido tres! Pero se me pasó una... Por qué tres señorita Evans?- Dumbledore

-Una porque me hizo el tatoo, otra porque me hizo esto- dijo enseñándole el cuello, y la de hoy por tocarme el culo!

-Ya veo...

-No es mi culpa! Tiene el culo muy respingón! Mire- dijo James levantándose, cogiendo a Lily y poniéndola de perfil ante el director, que se ruborizó un poco

-Tu eres tonto o qué te pasa!- PLAFF, ya iban 3 en 3 días

-Ha visto como está loca?!- dijo James tocándose la cara

-Bien, a ver si comprendo... tu James, la tratas como a las demás chicas con las que sales y ella no es así- Lily asintió con la cabeza- y tu Lily, eres muy violenta con la forma de remediar este asunto- esta vez le tocó asentir a James- pues para que aprendáis a convivir juntos... Ya sé... Veis aquella casa de allí?- dijo señalándola por la ventana- es la que está un poco más alejada que la de Hagrid, allí viviréis los dos solos durante la semana que viene, ese será vuestro castigo!

-No! No me puede dejar sola con este degenerado!- Lily señalando a James

-Me parece un castigo justo, será duro, incluso peligroso... pero habrá que aceptarlo- dijo James

-El lunes que viene irán allí, y vallan a su clase antes de que se acabe

Al decir esto, les dio la espalda y ellos salieron, James tenía una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que Lily estaba pensando que maldición echarle a Potter... Para colmo, James preguntó algo, que la molestó más todavía...

-Princesita, para cuando estemos solos en esa casa... podrías dejar de ponerte las tetas pequeñas?, es que me gustaban más en verano...

-De qué estás hablando?- preguntó teniendo paciencia...

-Pues eso, en verano tenías muchas más tetas, y no podías utilizar magia, así que se supone que ahora te haces el hechizo para que parezcan más pequeñas...

-No me he hecho ningún hechizo en el pecho...

-Pues lo parece, a ver...- James se acercó a ella y abrió el escote de la camiseta que llevaba y se inclinó a mirar... PLAFF- AU!! Eso ha dolido!

-Pues no haberte acercado!

-Por qué llevas reductores??

-A ti que te importa!

-Mucho! Dímelo o... o no me bañaré contigo en San Valentín!

-No serás capaz! Aunque utilice un hechizo te meterás en esa bañera! Y a lo mejor te ahogo!

-Y a lo mejor yo te hago otro muerdo! Vigílate por la noche...

-Los chicos no podéis pasar a nuestras habitaciones!

-Pero los merodeadores no somos chicos normales! Conocemos pasadizos que ni te los puedes imaginar!

-Pues... pues... pues me voy a mi habitación! Pues vale!

Lily se fue hacia su habitación, e hizo aparecer un saco de boxeo, se cambió de ropa poniéndose unos shorts y un top, empezó a darle patadas y puñetazos al saco, de vez en cuando se imaginaba que era James... Malfoy... Snapy... Dumbledore... Petunia... Entonces llegaron las demás y la miraron...

-Potter?- Jess

-Si!

-Has pensado en hacerte profesional?- April

-No, de momento solo entreno...

-Amm, que os ha dicho Dumbledore?- Em, Lily empezó a golpear el saco con más fuerza

-Ese! Ese...

-Qué ha pasado?- Charly

.................

Fin del capi 9 Qué os ha parecido? Bien? Mal? Dejadme vuestras opiniones...

Adelantos del próximo...

Se llamará... VISITA A HOGSMEADE

Lógicamente contará lo que pasa en esa visita...

Lo demás me lo guardo...

En lo de la numerología, se van sumando los números hasta que solo quede uno, es que me parece que la suma no sale...

**Miss Diggory Krum:** Me alegra que te guste, y sigue leyendo! Por otra parte perdona el retraso, no he tenido ni un momento libre! Besos... BYES

Ana, Carmen, María, Marta, Lore!!! OS QUIERO MUCHO!!!

Muchos besikos

Patry


	10. Visita A Hogsmeade

10. VISITA A HOGSMEADE  
  
La mayoría de los personajes son de Rowling...

Capi 10

------------  
  
Lily se fue hacia su habitación, e hizo aparecer un saco de boxeo, se cambió de ropa poniéndose unos shorts y un top, empezó a darle patadas y puñetazos al saco, de vez en cuando se imaginaba que era James... Malfoy... Snapy... Dumbledore... Petunia...

Entonces llegaron las demás y la miraron...

-Potter?- Jess

-Si!

-Has pensado en hacerte profesional?- April

-No, de momento solo entreno...

-Amm, que os ha dicho Dumbledore?- Em, Lily empezó a golpear el saco con más fuerza

-Ese! Ese...

-Qué ha pasado?- Charly

-Es horrible!- Lily

-Cuéntanoslo!- Jess

-De castigo, nos ha mandado vivir juntos durante una semana en la misma casa, solos! nosotros dos!

-Y? Que pasa? No te fías de él?- April

-No me fío de ninguno de los dos, de él, porque me va a provocar, y de mi, porque no creo que me resista...

-Que tal si le hacemos el hechizo del castrado?- Jess

-No dura una semana, además no se puede hacer muchas veces seguidas, así que nada!- Lily

-Ya lo habías pensado e?- Charly

-Pues claro que si!

-No se me ocurre nada...- April

-A mi tampoco- Em

-Es que no hay nada! Ya lo he pensado yo! Bueno, si se me acerca estaré preparada...- dijo pateando con fuerza el saco

-De eso no hay duda...- Jess

-Se me ha olvidado deciros que Potter me ha dicho que sabe como llegar a las habitaciones de las chicas- Lily

-Pero si eso es imposible!- Charly

-"Para los merodeadores no hay nada imposible"- Lily imitando la voz de James

-Chicas, he pensado en añadir algo al juramento- Em

-El que?- April

-Vamos a enamorarlos! Podemos hacerlo! Sin enamorarnos nosotras... Nos hacemos las duras y caerán seguro!

-Me parece bien...- Lily

-Pues es para todas!- Jess

A la mañana siguiente, tenían CCM, así que se fueron a los terrenos a esperar a Jane, que llegó al poco rato, al finalizar la clase no mandó deberes gracias a los elogios de James, Sirius y Remus...

Después tuvieron pociones, el profesor le quitó a Gryffindor 10 puntos porque Peter estornudó fuerte...

El recreo fue normal, las chicas siempre se iban a la orilla del lago, y allí no las solían molestar, después se fueron al aula de Encantamientos, el profesor todavía no había llegado...

-April, vamos...- dijo Lily y la llevó a la mesa que había delante de James y Sirius.

-Que pretendes?

-La canción...

-Vale!

Entonces las chicas empezaron a cantar mientras chocaban las manos:  
- Los tíos son rastreros,  
no enganchan mi interés,  
dicen todo y hacen todo  
por echarte un quiditch, quiditch,  
se cree un conquistador,  
si le das algún cuartel,  
cualquiera ya es mejor.  
Joroba a los chicos,  
aun son de neandertal,  
lo único que quieren de ti  
es meter hasta el final,  
broncas, peines,  
penas y demás,  
nada les preocupa salvo un par  
de buenas tetas prietas  
que al compás del culo bailen ya!  
Todos por igual, gárrulos,  
por eso no son A

Las chicas que había en el aula empezaron a aplaudir, y a decirles a Lily y April que llevaban toda la razón

-Se han vuelto locas...- Remus

-Pues tiene ritmo la canción... _tetas prietas, culo, bailen ya_- Peter

-Ya?- Sirius

-Ya!- Remus y James, Sirius le dio una colleja a Peter

-Au!

-Por imbécil!

-Princesa! A qué viene eso?- James a Lily

-A que pienso que todos sois así...

-No es la única- dijo April

-Os estáis volviendo locas- Sirius- verdad Moony? Moony?

-Eso es mentira!- April- Verdad Jess? Jess?

En estos momentos ellos tenían cosas mejores que hacer, como estar mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada... Entonces Remus se levantó y fue hacía Jess

-Este domingo hay visita a Hogsmeade, quieres ir conmigo y damos una vuelta?

-Sí... por qué no?

-Bien, entonces hasta el domingo... ya nos veremos...

-Hasta entonces...

Siete personas miraban la conversación sorprendidos...

-Pues... ya solo quedan dos, poneros las pilas- dijo Charly a April y a Lily

-Hay que enamorarlos o salir con ellos?- April

-Si... salir es muy fácil, enamorarlos es otra cosa, y eso es lo que buscamos- Lily

-Os lo estáis tomando en serio e?- Em

-Pues claro!- dijeron April y Lily a la vez

Entonces llegó el profesor y se disculpó por su retraso. La clase pasó normal, en la comida tuvieron que cantar la canción con las palmitas varias veces más, los rumores decían que se la habían inventado por los merodeadores, estos rumores llegaron a oídos de los chicos, que planearon una broma para las chicas, una broma que no se podría desperdiciar y en la que tendrían vistas panorámicas durante muchos días...

-Bien, entonces el lunes la haremos... Prongs tú no digas nada! que vas a tener a Evans durante una semana para ti solito! Procura aprovechar tu tiempo que encima os quitan las clases!- Sirius

-Yo no me he quejado! Y además si hay suerte... durará más de una semana...

-No creo... pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza no?- Remus

-Oye! No nos has contado lo de Henderson!- Peter

-Qué queréis que os cuente? Si estabais allí!

-Desde cuando te gusta?- Sirius

-Desde este año...- Remus miró a Peter- Vale, desde el año pasado a finales- ahora miró a James- desde principios del curso pasado...- posó su vista en Sirius- vale desde 5º!!!

-Qué calladito no?- James

-Os burlaríais... Henderson no es el típico bombón...

-Pues no... pero esas piernas no se las quita nadie...- Sirius

-Oye! No mires tanto!- Remus

-Qué pasa? No es tu novia...

-Pero podría llegar a serlo...- Peter

-Yo también pienso así Wortmail- James

Unas mesas atrás...

-Jess...- Em

-Qué?

-Que nos lo cuentes ya!- Charly

-El qué?

-Lo de Lupin!!- Lily

-Qué queréis saber?

-Todo!- April

-Pues nos miramos, sonreímos y me invitó a salir...

-Eso es todo?- Em

-Si... ahora solo me queda el domingo...

-Enamóralo Jess, que no te enamore el a ti- Lily

-Ya lo sé... no te preocupes...

-Nos pueden hacer daño... no se lo permitiremos!- April

-Así se habla!- Charly

Cuando terminaron de comer, fueron a los invernaderos, les mandaron hacer una redacción de la mandrágora de 15 centímetros. En DCAO practicaron con los boggarts, el profesor les dijo la razón...

-Estamos repasando esto ya que vamos a practicar el patronus en poco tiempo- al decir esto, los merodeadores miraron a James, que sonrió- y como sabéis, no podemos traer dementores aquí, por lo que lo haremos con un boggart, todos habéis visto un dementor y sabéis como es?- toda la clase dijo que sí menos Lily, que levantó la mano- Si Evans?

-Yo no he visto nunca un dementor...

-No importa, en la biblioteca hay libros con fotos...

-Vale...

Entonces alguien se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó...

-En serio no has visto ningún dementor?

-Potter, suéltame, no he visto ningún dementor... qué pasa?

-Si algún día tienes un problema con ellos, yo te salvaré...

-Por qué no aprendes antes a utilizar el hechizo?

-Porque ya s

-Algún voluntario para empezar?- Giller

-Te demostraré que lo sé hacer princesa- le dijo James- YO! Puedo intentar un patronus?

-Si te sale...

-Vale! EXPECTO PATRONUM- un ciervo plateado salió de la varita de James- que te parece?- le dijo a Lily

-Es precioso- Lily se acercó al ciervo, que al tocarlo se fundió en una neblina

-Si no hay dementores cerca se va...

-Amm...

-Muy bien! Como el señor Potter ha demostrado, los patronus se van si no hay dementores cerca, es uno de los hechizos para ahuyentar a estos seres, y cada uno tendrá su propia forma... si no hay preguntas podéis empezar a practicar- Giller

La clase acabó normal, a ninguna de las chicas les salió el patronus, solo a James, y a los demás merodeadores les salía de la varita un humo plateado, pero no tenía forma definida... Al acabar se fueron a la sala común e hicieron los deberes, cuando acabaron, una lechuza llegó a la sala, era para Charly, que se acercó y la leyó, cuando acabó se le abrieron mucho los ojos

-De quién es?- Em

-...

-Que pone?- Lily

-...

-Acabamos antes si hacemos esto- April le quitó la carta de las manos- Que suerte!!!!

-Qué pasa?- Jess

-Delacour viene en Navidad a verla y conocerla!!

-Que bien!!!- Lily

-Charly! Di algo!- Em

-... Que... Qué... Que me voy a poner?- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-El Domingo en Hogsmeade miraremos algo, hay tiendas de ropa muggle!- Em

-Ups...- Jess

-Que pasa?- Lily

-La cita con Lupin- April

-Le diré que la cancelo- entonces entraron los chicos por el retrato riéndose a carcajadas- Remus!

-Que... Que pasa?- dijo riéndose

-Tengo que decirte algo...

-Dime

-No...

-No puede esperar a salir contigo! Está impaciente!- Charly- solo era eso!

-Amm, yo también, ya nos veremos...

-Adiós...- cuando los chicos subieron a sus dormitorios...- Charly! Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque vas a ir a tu cita!

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo!

-Tengo a las demás! Sé cuanto te gusta Lupin para que ahora pase esto! Solo es un vestido! Podré sobrevivir!

-Gracias Charly...- dijo Jess abrazándola

-Oooo, nosotras también os queremos!- April, y entonces ella, Lily y Em, se unieron al abrazo

-Oye, donde está Billy?- Charly

-Pues estará hablando con Dumbledore- Lily

-Si...- Em- os tengo que contar una cosa.

-Que?- todas

-Esta noche voy a salir con Danny...

-De verdad?- April

-Si!!!! Pero me tendré que saltar el toque de queda...

-Cuanto piensas tardar?- Charly

-Lo que haga falta... qué me pongo?

-El vestido rosa que se pega mucho!- Jess

- SI!! Ese!- Em- voy a empezar a vestirme...

Em se vistió y Lily la ayudó con el maquillaje, al rato, estaba totalmente lista. A las 9 salió a la sala común, allí estaban los chicos...

-Hey Bagtine! Vas a salir?- Sirius

-Si por?

-Porque así vestida no sé si te voy a dejar irte por ahí...

No es mi problema si me dejas o no, y no eres mi madre, solo eres un estúpido calienta ovarios que se cree guay, así que apártate de mi vista si no quieres salir muy mal de esta conversación!

-... Vale...

-Ahora soy yo el que no te puede dejar salir- Remus- como prefecto, no puedo permitir que te vallas a estas horas...

-Entonces... entonces... se lo diré a Jess! Y que cancele vuestra cita!

-No! Me lo he pensado mejor, vuelve cuando te dé la gana...

-Así me gusta

-Con quién has quedado?- James

-Con Danny Succo

-Am... es buen chico, pero que no te lleve al bosque, o será capaz de todo...- James

-No me va a violar!

-Mira, conoces a Estef no? Pues cuando quedó con ella, la llevó al bosque y... desde entonces Estef tiene que ir a St. Mungo todos los meses...

-No me pasará a mi... Adiós!- dijo saliendo por el retrato

---------------

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se levantaron algo cansadas, habían esperado a Em, pero ella no había vuelto. Bajaron a desayunar, y al rato se fijaron en que estaba con Danny desayunando, no la quisieron molestar, y se quedaron sentadas, pero Em se giró, entonces besó a Danny y fue hacia ellas.

-Hola! Que tal estáis?- pregunt

-Bien, y a ti como te fue?- Charly

-Porque no has venido en toda la noche...- Lily

-Es que... Me llevó a su habitación... dormimos juntos... pero no pasó nada!  
  
-Ya! Os liasteis?- April

-Bueno... si... y se lía muy bien... pero mete mucho la lengua...

-Estáis saliendo?- Jess

-Todavía no... solo enrollados... pero... supongo que me lo pedirá pronto.

-Bagtine! Te llevó al bosque?- era James, que se acababa de sentar al lado de Sirius y Peter enfrente de Lily

-No! Solo fuimos a su habitación! Y no me he trastornado!

-De que habláis?- Lily

-Paranoias de este! Está loco!

-Eso ya lo sabía...

-Estoy loco? Eso es mentira... Princesa, acuérdate de San Valentín...

-Como me sigas amenazando con eso... te petrifico, te tiro al agua en San Valentín, y me da igual que te ahogues...

-Y de paso abusas de mi...

-Yo no abusaría de ti!

-No te preocupes! Si te va el sado, yo te apoyo, soy una persona abierta a muchos horizontes...

-Cierra el pico si no quieres que le quite puntos a Gryffindor!

-En ese caso yo se los volveré a poner- Remus

-Entonces Jess no saldrá contigo!

-Vale... quítale los puntos que quieras...

-Remus!- James

-Qué? Me ha amenazado...

-Claro...- James lo miró con cara de "mejor no duermas esta noche"

-Vamos a CCM chicas, dejemos las peleas para otro momento...- April

-April tiene razón, vamos Lily, tendrás tiempo de pelearte cuando estés con él en esa casa- Charly

Las chicas salieron del Gran Comedor rumbo a los terrenos de Hogwarts, los chicos iban detrás, pero solo hablaban entre ellos.

-Qué piensas hacer con la pelirroja?- Sirius

-No lo sé... lo que se deje...

-Pero algo tendrás pensado no?- Peter

-Me portaré bien con ella... Para que me coja confianza, ya sabéis...

-No estarás para la luna llena...- Remus

-Claro que estaré! No os voy a dejar solos... Además, necesito un poco de acción!

-No eres el único! Desde que estuve con Sandy, no he estado con nadie más... Por eso le estoy tirando a Pawns, ella tiene que ser una bomba sexual!- Sirius

-Pues... he oído que es virgen- Peter

-Pawns virgen? Despierta Wortmail! Ella es tan virgen como yo!- Sirius

-Y si fuera virgen?- James

-Pues la desvirgo! No es tan difícil!

Llegaron a los límites del bosque, allí estaba la profesora, vieron los unicornios, y les mandó hacer una redacción con los usos de la sangre de unicornio. Después fueron a los invernaderos, no les mandaron deberes. En el recreo los chicos se acercaron a ellas.

-Lily!- era Remus- Esta tarde hay reunión de prefectos

-Hoy?

-Si... que pasa? Que habíamos quedado con Billy...

-Da igual Lils, nosotras te contaremos como nos fue- April

-Que pensáis hacer con el?- Sirius

-Pues de todo! Es un chico genial en todo lo que hace!- Em

-Entonces será mejor que Lily no valla esta tarde con vosotras- James

-Idiota! Hacer de todo es que él nos cuente como le va, no lo que estabas pensando pervertido- Lily

-Tranquilízate! O meteré en nuestra casa a mis amigos todos los días!

-Para eso te tengo que dar yo permiso! Se lo pregunté a Dumbledore ayer...

-Toca Estudios Muggles Prongs...- Sirius

-Vamos

Fueron al aula de Estudios Muggles, la profesora estaba más feliz que de costumbre

-Chicos! Habréis practicado con los teléfonos no?

-Yo no profesora!- Sirius

-Quién era su pareja en este proyecto?

-April Pawns- ella lo miró, pero que decía este imbécil? Si que le había enseñado como funcionaba el teléfono!

-Bien... Señorita Pawns, esta tarde está castigada con Black para que practiquéis con los teléfonos.

-Pero profesora...- se quejó April

-Nada de peros! Está castigada! Aquí los dos a las seis!

April asintió resignada, ahora estaban dando las partes del teléfono, pero no prestaban mucha atención... En la comida no pasó nada interesante, solo hablaban con Billy de las cosas que él había estado haciendo en ese tiempo... Después tuvieron pociones, Snippet les quitó 15 puntos porque a Sirius se le cayó un poco de poción crece-pelo en la oreja de Goyle... La clase de Transformaciones pasó normal, la profesora no les mandó deberes. Lily fue a la reunión de prefectos junto con Moony.

-Remus...

-Dime

-Qué piensas hacer con Jess el Domingo?

-Ir a Hogsmeade

-Mira, Jess es muy inocente, no quiero ver que sufra, y menos por un tío! Ella hace mucho tiempo que está por ti

-A mi también me gusta desde hace tiempo, y te aseguro que no le haría nada malo

-Eso espero de ti, no me defraudes

-Estate tranquila- dijo Remus entrando detrás de ella en el aula de prefectos (todo un caballero... de esos hay pocos!)

Unos minutos más tarde, en el aula de Estudios Muggles... April llevaba una minifalda negra, con una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color con una chaqueta amarilla

-Bien, estáis los dos... señorita Pawns, enseñe al señor Black a utilizar el teléfono, yo tengo que hacer unos recados, así que los dejo solos, la puerta no les dejará salir hasta que Black halla aprendido a utilizar este artículo... Adiós- la profesora salió por la puerta cerrándola

-Por qué dijiste que no te había enseñado?

-Porque no escuché nada...

-Ese no es mi problema...

-Si que lo es! No escuchaba porque te estaba mirando!

-Qué te pasa conmigo? No puedes dejarme en paz e irte con una de tus admiradoras?!

Él la cogió de la mano, y le tocó las yemas de los dedos- dicen que el tocar las yemas de los dedos de una mujer, es como acariciarle los pies; subir a los nudillos, es tocar las rodillas- April empezaba a sentir calor, y un estremecimiento por las piernas- besar la parte más sensible del dedo, es como besar los muslos- April se agarraba la falda con la mano libre, la forma de hablar de aquel chico, junto con su mirar y su sensualidad la hacían estremecerse- creando una presión entre ellos que solo se puede curar de una manera...- Sirius se acercó a ella y la besó, al ver que ella no se apartaba de él, continuó el beso, la tumbó en la mesa sin parar de besarla mientras que le tocaba las piernas, ella lo abrazó del cuello y siguió el beso, él le besaba el cuello mientras ella le quitaba la camiseta...

-Pero que pasa aquí?- Chandra, la profesora, había regresado- A su sala común! Y 20 puntos menos a cada uno!

Ellos se fueron del aula, ella estaba roja y él la miraba de reojo

-Me parece injusto que nos haya quitado puntos- dijo Sirius

-Si... tienes razón- murmuró ella

-Estás bien?- dijo él acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura

-No deberíamos habernos besado...

-No te ha gustado?

-Sí, si me ha gustado, ese es el problema...

-No es un problema... me gustas mucho April- dijo y se fue por un corredor del pasillo

-Tu a mí también...- murmuró cuando ya se había ido

----------------

El Domingo llegó muy rápido, las chicas se vistieron y ayudaron a Jess a darse los últimos retoques, al final todas se veían muy guapas.

Jess llevaba una coleta alta, una camiseta de tirantes rosa, unos pantalones blancos y plataformas.

April se había alisado el pelo, llevaba la falda negra, camiseta amarilla y chaqueta roja, también llevaba una diadema en el pelo.

A Charly se le notaba ser medio veela mucho, ya que se le veía el pelo rubio claro y muy largo, llevaba una camiseta rosa y unos pantalones lilas.

Em se había recogido el pelo en dos coletas hechas con trenzas, llevaba una camiseta azul y unos vaqueros

Lily llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, una boina roja a juego con los pantalones que llevaba.

Al bajar a la sala común, vieron a los chicos.

Sirius llevaba unos pantalones anchos blancos y una camiseta roja muy pegada.

James unos pantalones negros anchos y una camiseta verde, también muy pegada.

Remus llevaba unos pantalones beige anchos y una camiseta negra, pero no tan pegada como las de James y Sirius.

Peter iba con un simple chándal.

Remus se acercó a Jess y le ofreció el brazo

- Estás muy guapa...

- Gracias, tu también- dijo ella aceptando el brazo del chico

-Nos vamos?- dijo Sirius

-Si!- dijo James

Salieron del castillo y se fueron a Hogsmeade, allí perdieron de vista a Remus y Jess.

-Nosotras tenemos algo que hacer- dijo April a los chicos intentando no mirar a Sirius, no les había contado nada a las chicas...

-Entonces nos vemos en un rato en las Tres Escobas?- James

-Bueno! Está bien... Hasta luego!- dijo Charly

-Por qué les has dicho que si?- Lily

-Porque os viene bien a ti y a April.

Entraron en la tienda, Lily y Em cogieron un montón de vestidos y obligaron a Charly a entrar en el probador. Em se puso a mirar ropa, April estaba en su mundo, así que Lily se le acercó.

-Qué te pasa?

-No es nada...

-He visto como no mirabas a Sirius, dime que te pasa con él!

-Te acuerdas... el viernes, nos castigaron no? Pues, no se que paso... me dijo algo y al momento nos estábamos besando... llegó la profesora...

-Y os quitó 20 puntos a cada uno...

-Si... me dijo que le gustaba, pero es Sirius! Eso se lo dice a todas.

-Tu crees que era sincero?

-Si...

-Habla con él.

-No me atrevo, y si me seduce otra vez... estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero entró la profesora...

-No te preocupes, habla ahora, en las Tres Escobas, solos vosotros dos, los demás los entretenemos Em, Charly y yo.

-Vale...

-Pero ponte a su lado

-Ya lo s

-Que tal me queda este?- dijo Charly saliendo del probador

-No, parece que lo único que quieres de él sea sexo- Em

-Estoy con Em- Lily

-Me probaré otro...

-----------------

En otro lado, una pareja de adolescentes hablaba animadamente.

-Qué vas a hacer después de Hogwarts?- preguntaba él

-Voy a ser sanadora.

-En serio?

-Qué es lo que nunca te gustaría encontrarte allí?

-No lo sé, pero lo que sí quiero encontrarme es un hombre lobo- Remus se sorprendió mucho

-Un hombre lobo? Por qué?

-No lo sé... simplemente me gustan...- Remus sonrió y la cogió de la mano

-------------

Los chicos estaban en Zonko, compraban media tienda cada vez que iban.

-Queremos 20 cajas de bengalas del doctor Filibuster, varios pantanos, los acoplaremos con ranas multiplicadoras, caramelos multicolor, tinte mágico color... qué color?- les preguntó James

-Compra azul- dijo Sirius

-No! Mejor verde- Peter

-A mí me gusta el rojo- James, entonces se miraron- de los tres colores, algo de poción mariposa, cohetes avispa, varitas falsas y... toallas transparentes.

-Muy bien, 13 galeones.

-Si necesitamos algo más te llamo por chimenea- dijo James dándole el dinero

-Claro, lo dejaré en el sótano...

-Gracias Brad, ya nos veremos

-Hasta otra chicos

Salieron de la tienda algo cargados, y fueron a las Tres Escobas, allí esperaron a las chicas

--------------

-Me encanta el vestido Charly- April

-Te queda fenomenal- Em

-Ese quédatelo y algún día nos lo prestas- Lily

-Muy bien.

-Creéis que nos estarán esperando los chicos?- Em

-Pues que esperen unos minutos, que no se mueren

Charly se cambó de ropa y salieron camino las Tres Escobas, fueron a sentarse con los chicos, y empezaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho.

------------------

-Te gusta esa pulsera?- Preguntó Remus a Jess

-Me encanta

-La quieres?

-No! Es muy cara...

-Si la quieres te la compro.

-No, mejor vamos al parque...

-Bueno...

Fueron hasta el parque, allí estaba Amos con una chica besándose, ellos se sentaron en un banco alejado.

-Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Lily, ese imbécil se creía que podía jugar con mi Sweetkat, será mamón...

-Sweetkat?

-Si... que pasa? Vosotros también os ponéis motes!

-Tu cómo eres?

-Yo soy Funnylion

-Eres una leona divertida?

-No lo sé... tú que crees?

-Creo que voy a besarte

Remus se acercó y la besó, estuvieron juntos varios minutos, después se separaron, Amos y su chica ya se habían ido.

-Jess, te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Claro que si!!!!!!!

-Perfecto- dijo volviéndose a acercar a ella, esta vez la besó diferente, haciendo que ella tuviese como mariposas en el estómago, y le dio un muerdo en el cuello (cualquier lobito quiere marcar su territorio...)- Vamos con los demás?

-Si...

Fueron a las Tres Escobas y allí los encontraron, se sentaron con ellos y les dijeron que eran novios, las chicas, a sorpresa de los merodeadores, la abrazaron y felicitaron, también dijeron algo de un juramento, pero no lo entendieron.

-Lily, he visto a Amos con una tía en el parque besándose, que cabrón!

-Fui yo la que canceló nuestra cita

-Ese quería jugar contigo- Charly

-Me da igual, no le iba a dejar que me hiciese nada.

-Además, tu estas conmigo, no tiene porqué importarte- le dijo James pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica- verdad princesa?

-No me importa que él esté con otra, pero no estoy contigo.

-El se piensa que sí...

-Eso por ejemplo, si que me da igual.

-Qué vestido te has comprado?- Jess a Charly

-----------------

En esa misma mesa, dos chicos hablaban susurrando.

-Por qué me besaste?- preguntaba April a Sirius

-Porque me gustas mucho.

-Yo no te gusto, eso se lo dices a todas...

-Tu me crees cuando te lo digo?

-Yo no sé lo que creo...

-Te gustaría quedar conmigo y hablamos sobre eso?

-No me fío de nosotros...

-Yo tampoco me fío de mí, pero quiero hablar contigo, así que hablaremos y después nos vamos a dormir vale?

-Vale

-Mañana por la noche a la 1.00 en la sala común

-De acuerdo... los chicos saben algo?

-Saben que voy detrás de ti, pero no saben lo que pasó, y ellas?

-Solo Lily, me lo ha sacado esta mañana al ver como te miraba...

-Cómo me mirabas?

-No te miraba, y yo suelo mirar a todos cuando hablo...

-Bueno...

-Nos vamos ya?- James- Moony, ayúdanos a cargar cajas! Que pesan mucho!

-Esta bien...

Salieron de las Tres Escobas y fueron al castillo, allí se quedaron juntos en la sala común. .................

Por fin lo acabé!!! Es largo e? 12 páginas de Word! Uff... Dejadme vuestras opiniones please!

En el próximo capitulo.......................... EL CASTIGO

La semana de castigo James/Lily, será un bonito sueño para ellos? O una pesadilla? También veremos la cita de Sirius y April, y la luna llena... Donde pasará algo que no se espera...

**Miss Diggory Krum:** Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, pero intentare leer el fic! Se que me gustará! Espero que este también te haya gustado, y que para el próximo va a haber que esperar porque es muuuuuuuuuuyyyyy largo! Yo creo que lo pondré en dos partes. Bueno... BYES

**Argie-Theo:** Bueno, me alegra que te guste el fic! No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de cosas que harán esos dos... solos... en una casa... una sola cama... (ups! Eso se me ha escapado! No se lo digas a nadie!!). Bueno, espero que este capi también te guste y que sigas leyendo! Byes!! Muchos besos

Patry


	11. El Castigo I

11. EL CASTIGO I  
  
La mayoría de los personajes son de Rowling, excepto algunos que me he inventado yo.

---------------

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los alumnos bajaban a sus clases, nueve alumnos se quedaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, esos nueve alumnos eran Lily, April, Jess, Em, Charly, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter; las chicas despedían a Lily, y los chicos a James.  
  
-Lily, ten mucho cuidado- Jess  
  
-No dejes que te toque nada- Charly  
  
-Que no duerma contigo- Em  
  
-Y NO salgas al bosque prohibido- April- es peligroso, además de que va a haber tormenta durante toda esta semana...  
  
-Esta bien... Jess, disfruta a Remus; Charly, no te cargues el vestido; Em, cuidado con Danny; y April... Cómo sabes que va a llover? Hace sol...  
  
-Te lo digo yo, que soy muy lista  
  
-Bueno... cuídate de Sirius- le susurró en el oído al abrazarla, después abrazó a las demás.  
  
---------------  
  
-Prongs, tócale de todo- Sirius  
  
-Duerme con ella- Peter  
  
-Y acuérdate de salir al bosque prohibido- Remus- hay luna llena  
  
-Vale!... Sirius, tírale a Pawns; Peter... cuídate; Remus, disfruta a Henderson! Nos veremos...  
  
Todos se fueron, dejando a Lily y a James solos en la sala.  
  
-Estás muy... heavy- le dijo James  
  
Lily llevaba un top negro y unos vaqueros anchos, llevaba el pelo suelto y despeinado adrede.  
  
-Tu... me gusta tu sudadera- le dijo ella, James llevaba una sudadera roja en la que ponía la G de Gryffindor  
  
-Gracias...  
  
Entró la profesora MacGonagall, y les dijo- Venid conmigo  
  
Pasaron por el pasillo, y mediante un túnel, llegaron a la casa  
  
-Esta es la casa, más les vale comportarse, o se le quitarán muchos puntos a Gryffindor, un compañero suyo vendrá por las tardes a decirles sus deberes. Podrán invitar a sus amigos una tarde si su compañero lo desea. Prohibido salir de la casa a no ser que sea una emergencia. Potter, quiero encontrar a Evans de una pieza, y Evans... lo mismo te digo, así que los dos, será mejor que os controléis. Adiós- dicho esto salió de la casa y selló el túnel por el que habían entrado.  
  
-Vemos la casa?- le preguntó James  
  
-Si...  
  
En ese momento estaban en el salón, había una cocina con un elfo doméstico, había un baño, una sala con algo de entretenimiento y en el piso de arriba estaba su habitación.  
  
-Esto tiene que ser mentira- Lily  
  
-Qué pasa?  
  
-Nada... solo que dormirás en el sofá.  
  
-QUE???  
  
-Pues eso, solo hay una cama, y debes ser caballeroso conmigo.  
  
-Yo no quiero dormir en el sofá... Yo duermo en la cama.  
  
-Y entonces que pasa conmigo? Donde duermo yo?  
  
-Conmigo, en la cama!-dijo James con una sonrisa  
  
-Estás loco! Yo no voy a dormir contigo!  
  
-Pues te vas al sof  
  
-Eso es ser poco caballero  
  
-Te he ofrecido dormir conmigo!  
  
-Lo echamos a suertes?  
  
-Vale, jugamos a...

-Al ajedrez  
  
-Está bien...  
  
-Empecemos...- 20 minutos después...- Jaque mate! La cama es mía- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa triunfante  
  
-Bueeeeno...  
  
-Qué hacemos?  
  
-Lo que quieras  
  
-Guardamos el equipaje?  
  
-Vale, pero tendré que meter mis cosas en el armario  
  
-Muy bien...  
  
Guardaron sus cosas, Lily intentaba esconder algo de ropa de la vista de James, pero él insistía en que dejara todas las cosas en ese armario "no valla a ser que se te pierdan" le decía constantemente. Al final de guardarlas, no sabían que hacer.  
  
-Qué hacemos?- James  
  
-No lo sé... he visto que había una televisión en el salón... la vemos?  
  
-Sí!! Nunca he visto una letevisión!  
  
-Televisión... nunca has visto una?  
  
-No, que pasa? Tu no has visto nunca un dementor!  
  
-Es diferente...  
  
-No lo es! Se pusieron a ver la tele, James estaba muy emocionado y cambiaba de canal continuamente.  
  
-Se mueve!! Mira Lily, las personas se mueven mucho!  
  
-Ya lo veo James...- le contestó como si fuese un niño pequeño.  
  
-Y son de colores! Voy a comprar una y la voy a hechizar para que tenga muchos canales!  
  
-Ok  
  
-Pero la compraremos más grande vale?  
  
-Compraremos?  
  
-Claro! Tu y yo tontita  
  
-Por qué tengo que comprar una televisión contigo?  
  
-Porque vamos a vivir juntos  
  
-Eso quién lo dice?  
  
-Yo  
  
-Esto es demasiado...- dijo Lily y se asomó a la ventana- que raro...  
  
-Qué pasa?- preguntó acercándose a ella  
  
-Tenía razón... va a llover...  
  
-Quién tenía razón?  
  
-April, ella me dijo que iba a llover, antes hacía mucho sol... y ahora...  
  
-Si que es raro- dijo James cogiendo un espejo de la cartera que llevaba- a esta hora están en el recreo...- susurr  
  
-Que vas a hacer?  
  
-Sirius Black- le dijo al espejo, en el apareció la cara de su amigo- Padfoot, recuerdas que año es?  
  
-Pues claro, estás mal o que?- le contest  
  
-No, este año es bisiesto! En la próxima luna llena la cazadora conseguirá sus poderes!  
  
-Es verdad! Crees que le atacaría?- preguntó Sirius  
  
-No, no creo, ella solo va a por los demonios y vampiros... quién será?- respondió James sabiendo a lo que se refería  
  
-Está en séptimo...  
  
-Qué poderes tendrá?  
  
-Pues que peleará de puta madre!  
  
-Si... cómo van las cosas por ahí?  
  
-Pues normal, nos hemos saltado adivinación... para eso, ya sabes.  
  
-Entonces está lista?  
  
-Sí! No fue fácil, Peter siempre se pone en medio! Qué pesado! Y con la pelirroja que?

-Pues nada... que me ha quitado la cama, voy a tener que dormir en el sofá...  
  
-Han dicho los profesores que CCM, Herbología y los entrenamientos de Quiditch se suspenden porque durante toda la semana va a haber tormenta... Espera un momento... Hey Pawns! Estoy hablando con tu amiga pelirroja!- en ese momento apareció en el espejo la cara de April- Lily!!!!  
  
-April!!!  
  
-Qué te ha hecho?  
  
-Nada! Si va a tener que dormir en el sofá!  
  
-Así me gusta Lils, para Aritmomancia tienes que hacer la numerología del corazón.  
  
-Vale!  
  
-Dame mi espejo- se escuchó la voz de Sirius- Prongs te dejo antes de que todas estas locas quieran hablar con Evans. Adiós!  
  
-Yo quiero un espejo así!- le dijo Lily a James  
  
-Si eres buena te regalo uno por tu cumple  
  
-Para mi cumple queda mucho! Apenas cumplí 16 en Mayo!  
  
-Yo cumplí los 17 en Junio, si tu quieres, compartimos el espejo hasta que sea tu cumple vale? Aunque Sirius y yo los utilizamos mucho, y para que hables con tus amigas ellas tienen que tener el otro espejo.  
  
-Pues tu me lo prestas a mí y Sirius a Sexywolf  
  
-Sexywolf?  
  
-April, vosotros también os ponéis motes!  
  
-Y quién es cada una?  
  
-Jess es Funnylion; April, Sexywolf; Charly, Flirtiguer y Em, Starfox  
  
-Y tu?  
  
-Sweetkat  
  
-Dulce gato?  
  
-Si...  
  
-Por qué?

-Por las uñas, en primero las llevaba muy largas...  
  
-Ahora no...- dijo cogiéndole la mano- lo de dulce si que lo entiendo, aunque no lo recuerdo... quiero recordar lo dulce que eres- se acercó a su boca y la besó, él la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en el sofá, se puso encima de ella y metió su lengua, que jugó con la de Lily- todavía no se te ha quitado el chupetón- le susurró al oído y después de eso le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja, Lily, que había decidido no quedarse quieta, jugaba con el pelo de él mientras sentía un montón de escalofríos por lo que James hacía.  
  
-Sonny desea saber si quieren algo para almorzar- dijo el elfo doméstico y al ver la escena añadió- Sonny lo siente mucho, es un elfo malo!- cuando iba a darse golpes contra el suelo James lo detuvo.  
  
-Nos puedes traer galletas? Has hecho bien en venir yo tengo mucha hambre y ella también, no has interrumpido nada.  
  
-Claro que Sonny puede traer galletas!  
  
El elfo fue hacia la cocina, en ese momento Lily se apartó de debajo de James y se sentó en el sillón de al lado agarrando un cojín, entonces llegó Sonny. James cogió muchas galletas, Lily cogió una y subió a la habitación. James la siguió, al abrir la puerta la vio tumbada en la cama. James se tumbó con ella.  
  
-Ahora que te pasa?- le preguntó a la chica  
  
-No sé por qué he hecho eso...  
  
-Besarme? Porque en el fondo te gustan mis besos  
  
-Pero... tu no lo entiendes...  
  
-Explícamelo  
  
-Cuando estoy contigo... pierdo el control! Y cuando no estoy contigo, siento que quiero perderlo! Es algo muy raro...  
  
-Has estado demasiado metida en el orden, estar conmigo para ti significa otro mundo, algo que quieres explorar, que al verlo te gusta!  
  
-Qué significa para ti estar conmigo?  
  
-Algo diferente, tu no eres como las demás. Tú no te tiras a por mí si yo te sonrío, sino que pasas de mí... eso yo nunca lo había probado... e intentar seducirte me gusta, no se... Es como un partido de Quiditch, buscas y buscas la snitch y cuando la encuentras, se escapa, y tienes que volver a perseguirla hasta que consigues tenerla entre tus manos...- James no pudo acabar, ya que unos labios se habían juntado con los de él, pero se separaron pronto- por qué paras?  
  
-Porque... porque estamos en la cama!

-No me importa nada la cama- le dijo y la besó, disfrutó con el contacto y se puso encima de ella.  
  
-Otra vez no- dijo Lily apartándose- me toca a mí encima de ti!- Lily y James se besaron, y Lily le quitó la sudadera a James, él le quitó el top a ella y le besó el escote, mientras, Lily lo apretaba más a ella. James se quitó el pantalón e iba dispuesto a quitárselo a ella  
  
-Me vuelves loco Lils  
  
-Cállate y sigue besándome- pero en ese momento llamaron al timbre y Lily dejó de acariciar a James.  
  
-Sonny abrirá, no pares nena- decía James quitándole el pantalón.  
  
-James para! No quiero hacerlo.  
  
-Pero... si lo estábamos haciendo muy bien...  
  
-Por eso mismo... Dónde está mi top?  
  
-Salió volando cuando te lo quité, ponte esto- le dijo James pasándole su sudadera y cogiendo sus pantalones  
  
-Vale... James no te enfades...  
  
-No estoy enfadado, pero necesito una ducha- James salió de la habitación sin la camiseta y se metió en el baño, Lily se puso la sudadera y bajó al salón a ver la tele.  
  
-James salió a la media hora del baño, llevaba el pelo mojado, y una toalla tapándole sus partes, Lily se acercó a él y lo abrazó.  
  
-Dime que no estás enfadado  
  
-No estoy enfadado- Lily lo besó en la cara.

-Estás helado! Te has duchado con agua fría?  
  
-Si...

-Por qué?  
  
-Cosas de tíos, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.  
  
-No me trates como una niña pequeña!  
  
-No te comportes como una niña pequeña! Si me provocas para hacerlo no te cortes en el último momento! Tu no sabes como me has puesto cuando te has tumbado encima mía! No seas una calienta-poyas! Sangre-sucia!- le grit  
  
Lily subió a la habitación corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos y se tumbó en la cama. James se quedó en el salón "Has sido muy duro con ella" decía una voz en su cabeza, "ella no sabe nada sobre eso" decía otra voz... "es virgen" dijeron las dos voces a la vez. James subió a la habitación, ella estaba tumbada en la cama con las mantas sobre ella y sollozaba.  
  
-Lily yo... Yo lo siento, no sé como fui capaz de decir eso, he sido un imbécil y espero que seas capaz de perdonarme. Es que... eres la primera chica que me hace algo así, no sé como reaccionar... Lo siento de verdad, no era mi intención herirte, jamás te haría eso, eres demasiado importante para mí, y eso no se lo he dicho a ninguna otra, solo a ti- James se puso unos pantalones de chándal  
  
-Ven aquí- dijo ella y James se acostó con ella, Lily lo abrazó, tenía los ojos rojos pero al chico le dio igual.  
  
-Eso es que me perdonas?  
  
-Si, pero no me vuelvas a decir algo así, tú eras el único que nunca me había llamado eso, por esa razón te admiraba, por ser popular y sin embargo no hacerme daño... todo lo mal que no me sentí antes lo he sentido ahora  
  
-Perdóname Lils, no sé de donde salió eso! Yo no tengo nada en contra tuya princesa...  
  
-No te preocupes... ya estoy bien, pero prométeme que no me volverás a llamar as  
  
-Te lo prometo- le dijo James mirándola a los ojos, Lily rozó sus labios con los de él- quieres comer algo?  
  
-Vale... bajamos?  
  
-Si...  
  
-Ponte una camiseta  
  
-Vale...- James cogió del armario una sudadera roja y amarilla como la de antes, pero en esta ponía "GRYFFINDOR! ARRIBA LOS LEONES!", y se la puso.  
  
-Solo tienes ropa de Gryffindor?  
  
-No, pero me gustan mucho estas sudaderas, es lo que tiene ser buscador...  
  
-Amm... vamos?  
  
-Sip! Tengo mucha hambre!  
  
Bajaron a la cocina, allí estaba Sonny, les puso un plato de cocido a cada uno.  
  
-Sonny, quién ha venido antes?- Lily  
  
-El señor Hagrid ha venido señora  
  
-Y qué quería?- Jame  
  
-Hablar con Sonny señor  
  
-Está buenísimo el cocido Sonny, me encanta- Lily

-Gracias señora, es muy amable de su parte.  
  
Cuando acabaron, se fueron a ver la tele, James aún alucinaba, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando. Lily cogió su libro de Aritmomancia y empezó a hacer la numerología del corazón. James se acercó.  
  
-Me enseñas?  
  
-Ven, mira LILIAN EVANS, en este caso, solo se cuentan las vocales, así que es: 99151= 25; 25= 7; la numerología del corazón, representa los deseos y miedos ocultos, el 7 es, que me gustan las cosas misteriosas, que creo que hay cosas mejores aparte del dinero... son muchas cosas...  
  
-Y mi nombre cómo sería?  
  
-A ver... quieres que te diga cómo eres?  
  
-Si, el carácter...  
  
-Vale, JAMES POTTER, que es: 11451762259= 43, 43= 7. Lo que significa que eres como Charly, perceptivo, comprensivo, brillante, te gusta el trabajo duro, los retos, eres estudioso, te gusta el misterio, prefieres la originalidad y la imaginación al dinero y las cosas materiales..  
  
-Eso es verdad...  
  
-Aunque también puedes ser serio, pesimista, sarcástico e inseguro...

-No creo... y en el corazón?  
  
-Pues sería... 1565=17, 17= 8; el ocho significa, que podrías tener éxitos, en el amor eres ambicioso, comprometido, celoso, dominante... eres impredecible...  
  
-No está mal...  
  
-Eres celoso?  
  
-A veces... cuando una chica que me gusta está con otro me dan celos...  
  
-Y qué chica te gusta?  
  
-Pues...- sonó el timbre, Sonny abrió y entraron April y Sirius empapados- Sirius!  
  
-Hola Lily!!!- dijo April corriendo a abrazarla

April llevaba una falda vaquera corta con leotardos negros, una camiseta lila y un chaleco con un poco de manga fucsia  
  
-April!! Te echo mucho de menos!  
  
-Yo también, las clases no son lo mismo sin ti levantando al mano cada dos por tres y consiguiendo puntos...  
  
-Ojalá tu estuvieses aquí... La comida está muy rica!  
  
-Prongs, cómo va la cosa?- Sirius  
  
-Puff, un lío total, mira, tenemos tele!!!  
  
-Anda! Mira April! Si se mueven mucho las personas!- Sirius  
  
-Si Sirius... es increíble...- le dijo en el mismo tono que Lily había utilizado con James horas antes.  
  
-A qué habéis venido?- Lily  
  
-Los deberes, Pociones: redacción sobre la poción del sueño, de Aritmomancia: La numerología del corazón...  
  
-Si eso ya lo he hecho...  
  
-Qué te ha salido?  
  
-Que me gusta lo misterioso y no solo las cosas materiales, a ti?  
  
-Yo soy: cooperativa en una relación, imaginativa, creativa, amable, justa, tímida e indecisa.  
  
-Vaya! Y eso es cierto?- Sirius  
  
-Pues claro que si!  
  
-Y yo cómo soy?  
  
-A ver... SIRIUS BLACK que es: 19993123132= 43, 43= 7, eres...- April  
  
-Como James, perceptivo, comprensivo, brillante, te gusta el trabajo duro, los retos, eres estudioso, te gusta el misterio, prefieres la originalidad y la imaginación al dinero y las cosas materiales...- Lily  
  
-También puedes ser serio, pesimista, sarcástico e inseguro...- April  
  
-Eso último lo dudo... y en el corazón?  
  
-Pues... 9931= 22, 22= 4, los 4 son estables, fiables...- April se empezó a reír y no podía seguir, Lily también se reía- Sirius fiable? Jajajajajja  
  
-Disfrutas con el trabajo duro, ajajjajja, consigues lo que te propones, jajajja a veces eres tozudo, receloso y con mal genio- consiguió decir Lily entre risas.  
  
-Sirius estable y fiable? Jajjajajajaja- April  
  
-Si te quieres reír, te vas a reír con ganas- Sirius, que se puso a hacerle cosquillas.  
  
-No jajajaja, Sirius para! Jajajjaja... No sigas! Jajajaja Lily ayúdame jajajajja No puedo más jajajjajaja Sirius no sigas! Jajajjaja  
  
-A que hacen buena pareja?- James a Lily  
  
-Si... y parece que se llevan bien... cuando quieren...  
  
-Como nosotros- James la miró a los ojos, la besó, la cogió y la puso encima de sus rodillas mientras seguía besándola.  
  
Mientras, Sirius y April seguían en su mundo.

-Sirius para jajajjaja, hey mira  
  
-No voy a mirar, tu quieres escaparte...  
  
-No en serio, mira- Sirius miró y vio a Lily y a James besándose.  
  
-Prongs, que te parece si me dejas la sudadera esa que lleva la G de Gryffindor- entonces se separaron- perdón que os corte el rollo, pero vais a pervertir a April, Evans, no eres una buena influencia para mi nena.  
  
-Yo no soy tu nena!  
  
-Yo no la pervierto, me pervirtió ella a mi!!  
  
-Parad los tres! Pawns estaba pervertida ya! Lily, déjale la sudadera a Sirius  
  
-No puedo! Me vería medio desnuda!  
  
-Entonces te quedas con la sudadera! Y Sirius... no me vuelvas a cortar el rollo cuando se pone divertido...  
  
-Bueeeeeno...  
  
-Que deberes hay de Transformaciones?- Lily  
  
-Redacción sobre los animagos- dijo Sirius en tono solemne mirando a James y sonriendo  
  
-Y de DCAO?- James  
  
-Practicar el patronus- April- Lily, parece que vas a tener un buen profesor...  
  
-Supongo...  
  
-Chicas, sabéis que este miércoles la cazadora conseguirá sus poderes?- Sirius  
  
-Es verdad, este año es bisiesto- Lily  
  
-Anda ya! Lo de la cazadora solo es un mito!- April  
  
-Que va! Es cierto! Seguro que está en Gryffindor! Debe ser valiente!- James  
  
-Nos tenemos que ir ya April- le decía Sirius  
  
-Lo sé... pero no quiero!  
  
-Yo tampoco nena, pero hay que irse y dejarlos solitos a cumplir su castigo.  
  
-Tienes razón, en cuanto llegue, voy a darme una gran ducha  
  
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo!- dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Vale... Adiós Lily, cuídate- dijo y la abrazó- recuerda el juramento- le susurr  
  
-Lo haré, tu también cuídate mucho, dile a las demás que las echo de menos ok?  
  
-Claro que sí! Besos cariñico, te quiero mucho  
  
-Yo también  
  
-Adiós Sirius, que salga bien la broma...  
  
-Saldrá bien... Adiós.  
  
April y Sirius se fueron. James y Lily hicieron los deberes con los libros que había en el salón, al acabar, Lily se había puesto a ojear un libro que le pareció interesante y James se puso a ver la tele mientras bebía algo que había cogido de la cocina.  
  
-Qué bebes?  
  
-Hidromiel  
  
-Tu estás loco? Eso es muy peligroso!  
  
-Es peligroso para los que no lo han tomado nunca, yo ya estoy acostumbrado! Mira, prueba un poco.  
  
-Pero solo un poco- James le pasó su vaso y ella le dio un trago- Que asco! Es muy fuerte... y me duele la cabeza...  
  
-Acuéstate aquí- James le dejó sitio con él en el sofá y la acercó a él- Has bebido demasiado... Esto es muy fuerte para ti.  
  
-Me duele la cabeza mucho...  
  
-Quieres que te lleve a la cama?  
  
-Si...- James la cogió en brazos y la subió a la habitación, después hizo aparecer un sofá, le quitó los pantalones a Lily dejándola dormir solo con la sudadera, la tapó con las mantas y él se acostó en el sof  
  
-------------------  
  
Era la una de la madrugada, una chica se levanta de su cama y baja a la sala común, no ve a nadie, hasta que su mirada se encuentra con la chimenea, allí hay un chico alto y fuerte, con el pelo negro y unos bonitos ojos azules, la está mirando.  
  
-Creía que no ibas a bajar...- Sirius  
  
-No podía dormir de todos modos

-Ven, siéntate aquí- dijo dejándole sitio a ella  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-Qué quieres saber?  
  
-Quiero saber lo que buscas de mi  
  
-April, me gustas, solo quiero que lo entiendas y que me digas lo que sientes tu por mi.  
  
-Pero a ti te gustan todas!  
  
-No, no te confundas, a mi me atraen todas, pero pocas son las que me gustan.  
  
-Sirius, tu a mi me gustas pero... no sé lo que me pasa...  
  
-Te gusto?  
  
-Si... me gustas mucho, pero no quiero que esto me pase porque soy una estúpida ingenua que se cree todo lo que los hombres decís de mi... He sufrido mucho por amor ya... y contigo sé que voy a sufrir, es más, ya he sufrido...- dijo ella apartando la vista  
  
-Por qué? Cuando te he hecho yo sufrir?- el chico la agarró de los hombros y la obligó a mirarle.  
  
-Cuando estabas con Sandy...- Sirius reflexionó unos momentos antes de contestar.  
  
-Lo siento... Aunque... puede que no te lo creas, pero solo me acosté con ella para olvidarte. Cuando te vi esa tarde... se quedó tu imagen grabada en mi mente, y yo estaba con Sandy, pero te veía a ti, me gustas April, me gustas muchísimo más de lo que piensas, pero no puedo hacer nada si no me dejas entrar en tu corazón.  
  
-Si te dejo entrar en ni corazón me lo romperás, mira, me creo que te guste, pero como un rollo, y eso no es lo que yo quiero, quiero algo más, y hasta que mi corazón no me diga que de verdad lo sientes hacia mí, yo no puedo hacer nada, además, ahora... somos amigos, no lo estropeemos Sirius.  
  
-Esta bien, quiero que seamos buenos amigos April, quiero poder contarte todos mis secretos y tu hagas lo mismo conmigo. Quieres?  
  
-Si... si quiero  
  
-----------------  
  
Una joven castaña, no podía dormir con la tormenta que hacía, lo único que pensaba era en su novio, Remus Lupin, se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y bajó a la sala común, allí vio a su amiga April en un sofá abrazada a Sirius Black, estaban dormidos y la chimenea los iluminaba, se veían tan bien juntos... Después subió por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, y en el piso de séptimo, buscó el cuarto de su novio. Lo vio fácilmente, ya que en letras brillantes ponía: LOS MERODEADORES; abrió la puerta lentamente y corrió la cortina de la cama que estaba más a su izquierda... Vacía, pasó a la siguiente... Vacía, abrió la próxima, allí estaba acostado Remus, levantó la colcha que lo abrigaba y se metió con él en la cama, él se despertó.  
  
-Que pasa?... Jess! Qué haces aquí?  
  
-No podía dormir... pensaba en ti... y quise venir a verte.  
  
-Pues quédate aquí conmigo- dijo él besándola y abrazándola.  
  
-Esta bien... pero nada de sexo!  
  
-Me confundes con Sirius o James, yo no soy así...  
  
-Lo sé, era para probarte- dijo, y abrazada a él se durmió.  
  
----------------  
  
Bueno, confirmo los rumores que yo misma había lanzado y voy a mandar este capi en dos partes... Como estará Lily? Que pasará en luna llena? Quién es la cazadora? Qué harán las chicas? Ocurrirá algo?  
  
Puff! Cuantas preguntas! Subiré el próximo cuando vea que tengo reviews!  
  
**Cristie:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, la verdad es que soy de Cartagena (Murcia), gracias por el consejo del review! Ya lo he cambiado... Espero que este capi te haya gustado! Besos guapísima  
  
**Trixi-Black:** Hola, para San Valentin habrá que esperar un tiempo porque tengo mucho lío en la cabeza y en vacaciones no voy a poder actualizar... pero intentaré terminar este capi antes de irme. Espero que este te haya gustado también! Besos...  
  
**Kurumi-desu:** Este es un poco más fuerte no? Bueno, se pondrá mejor! Espero que te guste!  
  
**Marie Ann:** Ya era hora de que lo encontrases! Jeje... me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que tu continues el tuyo pronto! Después del baile me tienes intrigada! Besos...  
  
**Magds:** Gracias! La verdad es que a mi me encantan los merodeadores, y he leido casi todos los fics sobre ellos! Bueno, espero que este también te guste y que por favor sigas leyendo! Byes  
  
**Karen-Wats-Lupin:** Gracias! Ese nick me suena mucho! Lo has cogido de algun fic? Sigue leyendo please! Y déjame más reviews!! Besos!  
  
**Lane:** Esa era la idea, ponerlas algo... diferentes que en los demás fics! Si es como todos los demás no me gusta mucho... Besos! Byes!  
  
Muchos besos a todos! Espero que sigáis leyendo! Y un beso más grande a **Miss Diggory Krum**! Que no he podido dejarle un review, y espero que siga!  
  
Actualizare el próximo en poco tiempo si puedo, pero para el 13 habrá que esperar a que se pasen las vacaciones!! Ohhhh! Pero prometo llevarme un cuaderno y un boli para escribir mucho, y nada más llegar a mi casa ponerme a actualizar!!  
  
Besikos!  
  
Patry


	12. El Castigo II

**12. EL CASTIGO II  
**  
Hacía noche de pura tormenta, y un grito de cierta pelirroja asustó a su acompañante en la habitación.  
  
-Lily! Qué pasa? Qué te ocurre?- dijo James levantándose y yendo hacia ella  
  
-La tormenta...- dijo ella abrazándolo  
  
-Le tienes miedo?  
  
-No te burles...  
  
-No lo hago... vamos, acuéstate...  
  
-Duerme conmigo James...  
  
-Está bien, pero tranquilízate  
  
-Vale...- Lily se abrazó a él cuando estaban acostados- Buenas noches  
  
-Buenas noches princesa- dijo besándola en la cara.  
  
Y así, abrazados, durmieron toda la noche... Cuando empezó a amanecer, James se despertó, la vio abrazada a él, parecía un ángel... SU ángel... Lily empezó a despertarse, abrió lentamente los ojos, James se hizo el dormido, Lily lo miraba, lo besó en la cara y susurró- Gracias por lo de ayer...- después le miró los labios y se dijo "no se enterar" así que se acercó hasta besarle, cuando se quiso despegar, vio que no podía, alguien la tenía agarrada por la cintura y la apretaba contra él. Al rato se despegaron, James sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Buenos días  
  
-Buenos días princesa  
  
-Has podido dormir mucho conmigo dándote patadas?  
  
-No he dormido mucho... pero he despertado mejor que nunca...  
  
-Bajamos a desayunar?  
  
-Está bien...  
  
--------------------  
  
En el castillo...  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Em desde el baño  
  
-Em! Em estás bien?- Charly  
  
-NO!!!  
  
-Puedo entrar?  
  
-Pasa... NO! No pases... no puedes verme así!  
  
-Vamos Em...- Charly abrió y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos- qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?  
  
-La ducha!! He ido a ducharme, me mojo un poco y que me encuentro? Pues que el agua está congelada, no sale caliente! Y encima... me miró al espejo... Mira mi pelo!! Está azul!  
  
-Cariño... no es por molestar, pero... no te mires la parte de atrás  
  
-Qué pasa?- dijo Em volteándose- AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Es verde... y rojo! Charly ayúdame... no me puede ver Danny así!  
  
-Veamos...- Charly se acercó al agua del grifo y la dejó salir- sale de colores, nos han gastado una broma... y te ha tocado probarla.  
  
-Y ahora qué hacemos?  
  
-Voy a por los chicos... por cierto... sabes dónde están Jess y April?  
  
-No! Ve a por ellos ya!  
  
-Charly bajó y vio a Sirius y a April  
  
-Hey! Tortolitos! APRIL!!  
  
-Que pasa Charly?- dijo adormilada  
  
-Que qué pasa? Pues sube a la habitación y mira a Em, a ver si te enteras...  
  
-Que le ha pasado?  
  
-Sube- April subió las escaleras- Black! Tenéis algo que ver vosotros con esta broma?  
  
-Jajajjaja... No... Jajjajajja Le ha tocado a Bagtine? Jajjajajaja  
  
-Si no sabes nada no se por qué estas tan contento... pervertidor de menores!  
  
-Yo no soy nada de eso!  
  
-Vamos a tu habitación vale?- y agarrándolo de una oreja se lo llevó para el cuarto de los chicos  
  
Al llegar...  
  
-Lupin! Sabes algo de lo que le pasa al agua de nuestra habitación?  
  
-Que?... No...  
  
-Remusín, cielito me puedes decir...- la chica que acababa de salir del baño no terminó de decir la frase al ver a su amiga y a Sirius allí... ella solo iba con una toalla y dejaba ver totalmente sus piernas, así que se volvió al baño corriendo.  
  
-Jess!?!?- Charly miró a su amiga  
  
-Remusín cielito?- preguntó Sirius mirando a Remus y riéndose, el aludido se puso rojo- jajajjajajja  
  
-De repente entraron April, Em, y la profesora MacGonagall a la habitación  
  
-Señor Lupin, como prefecto me puede explicar que pasa aquí?  
  
-Verá profesora... No tengo ni idea...  
  
-Chicos, sabéis lo que he soñado? Qué la broma salía bien! Y que venía MacGonagall, nos preguntaba si sabíamos algo, y tú Remus, mentías y...- Peter que acababa de levantarse, y al ver a la profesora se calló la boca.  
  
-Tu eres un idiota Wortmail! No lo has soñado precisamente...- le dijo Sirius  
  
-Bien, 15 puntos menos a Gryffindor por su broma; y ya que ustedes la han provocado, tendrán que acceder a dejar a sus compañeras venir a ducharse aquí las veces que ellas quieran, el tinte que pusieron en la ducha no se puede quitar hasta dos años mas tarde...  
  
-Será duro, pero justo el castigo...- dijo Sirius  
  
-Como hagan algo a sus compañeras, serán expulsados de Hogwarts, me han entendido?  
  
-Si profesora- dijo Remus  
  
-Y a usted, si no quiere perder su cargo de prefecto, será mejor que deje de hacer estas tonterías- dicho esto se fue de la habitación.  
  
-Ni que te importase perder el cargo de prefecto!- dijo Sirius  
  
Jess salió del baño ya vestida  
  
-Qué ha pasado? Por qué ha venido MacGonagall? Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo Em?  
  
-Nos han hecho una estúpida broma- dijo Charly  
  
-Ha venido a castigarlos por hacérnosla- April  
  
-Y la broma consistía que en la que se duchase primero, encontraría que su pelo es multicolor... Y ME HA TOCADO A MI!!!!!!!  
  
-Tranquila Bagtine, entra y dúchate, lo del pelo se quita con agua- Sirius  
  
-Entra Em, yo me he duchado y no tengo el pelo de ningún color- Jess  
  
-Vale... Me esperáis?  
  
-Si...- dijo April  
  
-Bien, ahora tocan las explicaciones- dijo Charly- primero tu April... Qué hacías con Black?  
  
-Nada...  
  
-Mira Spend, ella no podía dormir y bajó a la sala común, a mí me pasó lo mismo y al final nos quedamos dormidos- le dijo Sirius sacando ropa limpia de su baúl y metiéndose en su cama corriendo las cortinas para vestirse  
  
-Paso eso?- Charly a April  
  
-Si...  
  
-Vale, te toca Jess, que hacías duchándote en la habitación de estos?  
  
-Pues que quería estar con mi novio y me vine, al despertarme, me di cuenta de que si tenía que esperar a que Em se duchase en nuestra habitación, iba a perder mucho tiempo, así que me duché aqu  
  
-Y que hicisteis por la noche?  
  
-Absolutamente nada- dijo Remus  
  
-Has tenido ya tus explicaciones?- Peter, que se acababa de vestir y salió de la habitación  
  
-Si...  
  
-Una pregunta Charly... Cuando venga François en Navidad... tendremos que dejarte la habitación para ti solita?- April  
  
-Pues claro  
  
-Pues empieza por dejarnos a nosotras algo de libertad, que te queremos mucho, y sabemos que te preocupas por nosotras, pero necesitamos vivir Charly!- Jess  
  
-Está bien...  
  
-Em salió del baño, ya no llevaba el pelo teñido e iba con el uniforme. Sirius le preguntó:  
  
-Ya mejor Bagtine?  
  
-Mira Black, te callas o te callas? Dime una sola palabra! Dime una sola palabra! Y te quedas sin dientes! Vamos! Habla! Que hasta puede que te castre! (mi profesora de tecnología también me trata así, pero me amenaza con un cero...)  
  
-...  
  
-Así me gusta- dijo y salió de la habitación con Charly del brazo  
  
-No te preocupes, cuando está enfadada es así- dijo April acercándose al chico  
  
-No dejarás que me castre verdad?  
  
-Si te portas bien conmigo no la dejo, vamos Jess, yo todavía me tengo que vestir, lo que envidio a Lily!!  
  
-Por estar con James?  
  
-Por la libertad que tiene durante esta semana!  
  
-Hay algo que no entiendo... ayer me dijiste que te ibas a dar una gran ducha  
  
-En el baño de los prefectos, Lily me dijo la contraseña  
  
-Vale... Adiós  
  
-Byes  
  
-Hasta luego- dijo Jess a Remus dándole un beso.  
  
-Adiós  
  
-----------------  
  
James estaba viendo la tele, le encantaba ese aparato muggle! Lily mientras, leía un libro, estaba muy interesada en lo que leía, y el chico se dio cuenta  
  
-Qué lees?  
  
-Nada...  
  
-Vamos dímelo  
  
-No es nada  
  
-Entonces por qué no me lo dices?  
  
-Mira, solo pone cosas de las sirenas, animagos... cosas así!- mintió ella y cerró el libro  
  
-Te interesan los animagos?  
  
-Si... son interesantes...  
  
-Si fueras uno en qué te convertirías?  
  
-No sé... tu?  
  
-Un ciervo!  
  
-Por eso te llaman Prongs?  
  
-Más o menos...  
  
-Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Pues que me llaman Prongs por una cosa parecida  
  
-Qué cosa?  
  
-Que curiosa te has levantado no?  
  
-No me lo vas a contar?  
  
-No puedo  
  
-Ya...- dijo volviendo su lectura al libro  
  
-Es que... si te lo digo meto a gente en medio... y si te vas de la lengua... No nos volveríamos a ver en algún tiempo  
  
-Si no quieres no me lo digas  
  
-Pero yo quiero decírtelo  
  
-Pues dímelo  
  
-No puedo  
  
-Pues cállate  
  
-Vamos a enrollarnos  
  
-No  
  
-Pero si te gusta  
  
-Líate con tus admiradoras. Así tienes para elegir  
  
-Pero yo quiero contigo  
  
-Déjame en paz un rato  
  
-A veces no entiendo a las chicas, ayer te me lanzabas como una fiera, antes no te has separado de mi, y ahora que?  
  
-Ahora nada, estoy leyendo  
  
-Vamos Lils, sólo un ratito...  
  
-Aprende a aceptar un NO  
  
-Si nos liamos te hago una cosa que no te he hecho nunca, la estuve pensando anoche solamente para ti  
  
-James, para por favor  
  
-Lily sal conmigo!  
  
-Para que me dejes tirada como a todas? No  
  
-Yo a ti no te dejaría tirada  
  
-Pero eso yo no lo s  
  
-Pues ya lo sabes! Te lo estoy diciendo!  
  
-Tengo que sentir que eres sincero!  
  
-Y eso cómo lo consigo?  
  
-Tiene que salir de ti no de mi  
  
-No lo entiendo  
  
-Ya lo entenderás...  
  
El día pasó rápido, por la tarde fueron Jess y Remus a llevarle los deberes, Remus le dijo a Jess que su madre estaba mala, y que mañana se iría a verla; también les contaron lo de la broma, Lily se enfadó con James, sabía que él estaba metido en eso...  
  
Cosa que el chico solucionó diciéndole que al día siguiente la dejaba invitar a las chicas a la casa, entonces Lily lo abrazó y lo besó en la cara. Remus y Jess se fueron pronto, Jess le prometió que le diría a las chicas sobre quedarse esa tarde en la casa.  
  
-Mañana voy a estar con las chicas!  
  
-Vas a estar toda la noche con ellas  
  
-La noche?  
  
-Si, yo me quedaré abajo... Ni se os ocurra bajar, que no quiero que me molestéis  
  
-Vale  
  
-Que hacemos?  
  
-No sé... Sigue lloviendo...  
  
-Quieres que duerma contigo esta noche? A mi no me importa...  
  
-No es la lluvia lo que me da miedo... son los rayos y todo eso...  
  
-No te preocupes, si gritas yo me meto en la cama, estaré en el sofá esperando  
  
-Por qué hay un sofá en la habitación?  
  
-Me dijiste que no podía dormir en la cama, pero no dijiste nada de un sofá al lado de la cama...  
  
-Practicamos el patronus?  
  
-Está bien, espera, ayer vi un boggart en la habitación esa de los juegos, vamos a por él  
  
-De acuerdo  
  
Cogieron el boggart y practicaron el resto de la tarde, Lily no conseguía nada y a James se le acababa la paciencia  
  
-Una vez más... Piensa en algo feliz, algo que quieras que pase  
  
-Es que no se me ocurre nada  
  
-Algo que desees mucho  
  
-... No sé... ayúdame a pensar algo...  
  
-Tu lo has dicho- James se acercó a ella y la besó, cuando ella iba a meter su lengua, él se separó- piensa que continua el beso, inténtalo.  
  
-EXPECTO PATRONUM- de la varita de la chica salió un humo plateado- Casi lo consigo!!  
  
-Si es que estás deseando que continuemos el beso  
  
-Puede...  
  
-A veces no te entiendo... Si quieres por qué no lo haces?  
  
-Estoy cansada, vamos a dormir?  
  
-Dime eso o te beso- dijo el chico acercándose a ella  
  
-No te voy a dejar que me beses  
  
-Quiero enseñarte algo único Lils, pero tienes que esperar 10 minutos arriba, y ya te llamaré ok?  
  
-Qué es?  
  
-Ya lo verás, pero seguro que te gusta.  
  
-De acuerdo- Lily subió a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama a leer ese libro que la tenía tan entretenida, era un libro de magia antigua y hechizos poderosos, parecía muy interesante aunque su aspecto no dijese lo mismo, ya que la portada era toda granate y las páginas estaban amarillentas.  
  
A los 10 minutos, James subió a la habitación, iba vestido con un albornoz azul y no llevaba las gafas.  
  
-Ven, vamos, pero antes...- dijo acercándose a ella y tapándole los ojos con un pañuelo- shh, no digas nada, yo te ayudo a bajar  
  
-A donde me llevas?  
  
-Tranquila, seguro que te gusta, confías en mi no?  
  
-Si...  
  
James la sujetaba por la cintura mientras la llevaba, sus manos estaban calientes y su voz era suave, la metió en una habitación, se puso detrás de ella y le quitó el pañuelo.  
  
Ella miró a su alrededor, desde luego James se había lucido! Estaban en el baño, la bañera estaba llena de espuma, la rodeaban un montón de velas aromáticas, también había rosas y sus pétalos andaban por el suelo y el agua... Estaba todo perfecto.  
  
-Qué te parece?- preguntó el chico  
  
-Me encanta- dijo ella mirando a todos lados  
  
-Te apetece un baño?  
  
-Si... Pero...  
  
-Shh, no digas nada- se acercó a ella y la besó una vez, y otra, y otra, así que se fundieron en un dulce beso que poco a poco se volvió apasionado.  
  
Ella sentía que los labios de él eran una delicia, que podrías pasarte todo el día pegada a él y todavía querer más  
  
James pensaba que sus labios estaban hechos los unos para los otros, que esos suaves roces que ella le daba a él, eran para torturarlo y querer explorar más.  
  
La chica se quitó la sudadera que llevaba, empezaba a hacer calor en el baño... James se desabrochó el albornoz, pero no se lo quitó, ya que estaba desnudo, y le parecía poco prudente quitárselo tan pronto.  
  
Al final quedaron los dos desnudos, mirándose con la respiración agitada. Él la cogió en brazos y la metió en la bañera.  
  
Se notaba el agua tibia en el cuerpo de Lily...  
  
James también se metió, y la abrazó fuerte, sin querer soltarla. Ella le empezó a besar el cuello mientras el se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda de la chica.  
  
Lily se sentó encima de sus piernas y lo besó en los labios, entonces notó como algo, debajo de ella, se ponía duro.  
  
-James, me encanta esto, pero no...  
  
-Tranquila, no tenía pensado que pasara nada  
  
-Es que...- ella miró para abajo, dirigiendo una mirada significativa a la entrepierna del chico  
  
-No te preocupes por eso- dijo él que se había sonrojado- es normal...  
  
-Amm... vale, vale...  
  
-Te froto la espalda?  
  
-Si... gracias...  
  
------------------  
  
A la mañana siguiente, las chicas fueron al cuarto de los chicos a ducharse, ellos ya se habían bañado y estaban en la cama de Peter, que ya se había ido a desayunar.  
  
La razón por la que estaban en esa cama, es porque es la que está más cerca del baño. Las chicas llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-Pasad!- dijeron los tres merodeadores  
  
-Vamos a ducharnos, no os importa no?- preguntó April mientras sus amigas iban directas al baño  
  
-A nosotros? No!- dijo Sirius- dentro tenéis toallas y lo que necesitéis...  
  
-Gracias, eres un cielo!- le dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla y entrando en el baño  
  
Cuando ya había entrado...  
  
-Padfoot, Como se te ocurra echarle un vistazo a mi Jess, TE ESTAMPO!- dijo Remus "amablemente"  
  
-Sabes que las toallas transparentes solo te dejan ver, lo que de verdad quieres ver, y yo me apaño mirando a mi nena!  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
En el baño...  
  
-Anda! Sirius tiene crema hidratante para las manos!- dijo April- ahora sé porque toca tan bien...  
  
-Si, y mi niño usa un champú buenísimo!!- dijo Jess  
  
-Que fuerte!- Em- mirad esto!- dijo dándoles una pomada  
  
Tu pene no es normal? Te avergüenzas cuando te duchas por su tamaño? Prueba MAXIMEN! La nueva crema que hará que tus vergüenzas disminuyan hasta el punto de no existir!  
Si no está satisfecho, le devolvemos su dinero  
  
-Esto tiene que ser de Peter!- dijeron las dos a la vez riéndose  
  
-Mmm... esta es la colonia de Potter- dijo Charly- Huele muy bien...  
  
-Se me está ocurriendo algo...- dijo Em  
  
-A mi también- dijo la medio veela con una sonrisa  
  
-Que pasa si Peter, en vez de su pomada milagrosa, se echa pasta de dientes?- dijo Em cambiando el contenido de los botes con su varita  
  
-Si! Y en vez de que Lupin se ponga su fantástico champú, se ponga un poco de poción quita-pelo?- dijo Charly- solo dura unos días- añadió al ver la cara de Jess  
  
-Bueno vale- dijo ésta- pero si Black cambia su crema hidratante por crema escamosa de sirena, que "casualmente" he traído un bote, esto hará que le salgan escamas!  
  
-Estáis locas, yo en esto prefiero no meterme- dijo April- además, solo quedaría la colonia de James, y eso prefiero dejárselo a Lily.  
  
-Bueno, he traido nuestro champú, no duchamos ya?- preguntó Charly  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Em- yo primero!  
  
---  
  
15 minutos después...  
  
Las chicas ya estaban saliendo del baño, Charly y Em iban vestidas y se fueron de la habitación mientras sonreían y hablaban.  
  
Jess salió del baño con dos camisetas en la mano y la toalla puesta, se acercó a Remus.  
  
-Cual me pongo, la verde o la azul?- le pregunt  
  
-La azul- Remus miró un poco a través de la toalla de Jess, pero la chica iba en ropa interior, aún así, le gustó mucho lo que vio.  
  
-Está bien!- dijo ella y volvió al baño, poco después, salió totalmente vestida  
  
-Dónde esta April?- preguntó Sirius a Jess  
  
-Dentro, es que se ha duchado la última y tarda un poco...  
  
-Nos vamos tu y yo?- le preguntó Remus a Jess  
  
-Claro!- y salieron de la habitación  
  
-April!- dijo Sirius llamando a la puerta- puedo pasar?  
  
-Sí pasa!- dijo ella y el moreno entró, la vio de espaldas con la toalla por la cintura e intentando abrocharse el sujetador, Sirius miró abajo, descubrió que la chica llevaba un tanga en el que ponía: _Do you think that I'm sexy?  
_  
-Te ayudo?- preguntó mirando que ella sola no atinaba a abrocharse el sujetador  
  
-Por favor- contestó ella y en un segundo lo tuvo abrochado- cinco años de experiencia con estas cosas, y todavía no se abrocharlas...  
  
-Si quieres yo te enseño- dijo él en tono pícaro, ella prefirió olvidar ese comentario mientras se ponía la camiseta  
  
-Date la vuelta mientras me pongo la falda- dijo ella, el chico obedeció- Ya está, bajamos?  
  
-Claro! Escucha, yo pienso que tu eres muy sexy- al oír esto ella se quedó callada intentando saber a lo que se refería, cuando se dio cuenta el chico ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, ella sonrió y fue detrás de él.  
  
--------------  
  
En una casa fuera del colegio, una chica se despertaba, estaba tapada con la manta, miró a su alrededor, no había nadie... Vio que estaba desnuda así que se levantó, cogió una camiseta y unos boxers de James y bajó a la cocina, allí estaba él, con un café en la mano y resplandeciente, la miró y sonri  
  
-Parece que te ha gustado mi ropa  
  
-Es que es muy cómoda...  
  
-Como has dormido?  
  
-Como nunca... y tu?  
  
-Igual...  
  
-La señora desea algo?- preguntó Sonny a Lily  
  
-Un vaso de leche, por favor- contestó ella amablemente- Vienes al salón?- preguntó a James  
  
-Sí, claro...- dijo acercándose a ella besándola en la cara- estas muy guapa  
  
-Tu también  
  
-Parece que el baño de ayer nos sentó bien...- al decir esto, Lily se sonrojo un poco y le entraron mariposas en el estómago  
  
-Tienes razón- contestó y se acurrucó a su lado en el sofá.  
  
--------------  
  
Por la tarde llegaron las chicas, todas abrazaron a Lily y empezaron a hablar con ella, Lily hizo que subieran a la habitación para dejar a James solo viendo la tele.  
  
En la habitación, Lily les contó todo lo que había pasado con James y las chicas llegaron a una conclusión: Lily estaba enamorada de Potter  
  
April le contó a la pelirroja lo que habían hecho esa mañana en el baño las locas de sus amigas, y también contó lo que había sucedido con Sirius por la mañana...  
  
Lily también les enseñó el libro que había estado leyendo esos días, se trataba de magia antigua recogida por los magos que todavía no tenían varita. Había hechizos para leer los pensamientos, había toda clase de monstruos (estilo libro de las sombras de Embrujadas)... Y también estaba el hechizo para conseguir poderes, que, solo por curiosidad miraron... Decidieron hacer el hechizo por la noche, eso las uniría mucho más de lo que estaban, y no se preocupaban por James, ya que sabían que los chicos salían todas las noches de luna llena y James también iría...  
  
--  
  
Por la noche, a las 23.30, las chicas oyeron como James salía de la casa, así que sacaron el libro que tanto las había gustado.  
  
Se pusieron en un círculo con una vela blanca delante de cada una, se cogieron las manos, había un cuenco en el centro del círculo y se olía a incienso de lavanda.  
  
-Estáis seguras de esto?- preguntó Lily- Podría ser peligroso  
  
-Claro que estoy segura! La magia antigua está súper de moda!- dijo Em  
  
-Yo también lo estoy, hay que correr riesgos!- dijo Charly  
  
-Y yo!- dijo Jess- esto va a estar bien- todas miraron a April  
  
-Por qué me miráis así? Yo estaba de acuerdo desde el principio!  
  
-Pues si estamos todas seguras...- dijo Lily- os sabéis el hechizo?  
  
-Nos has hecho estudiarlo media hora, claro que lo sabemos!- dijo Jess  
  
-Esta bien, pues allá vamos- dijo April  
  
-Lo que primero tenemos que hacer es...- empezó Lily  
  
-Un corte en la mano- dijo Charly cogiendo la daga que tenía al lado y cortándose la palma de la mano- ahora echo mi sangre al cuenco y le paso la daga a la que está a mi derecha, a ti Jess.  
  
-Esta bien, corte, cuenco y la paso a Em  
  
-De verdad hay que cortarse? Bueno, después haré una poción- dijo haciendo lo que habían hecho sus amigas- toma la daga Lily  
  
-Ya- hizo el ritual y le pasó la daga a April  
  
-Ya está- dijo al acabar- ahora a decir el hechizo con las manos unidas  
  
_Escucha ahora las palabras de las brujas  
Los secretos que se esconden en la noche  
Aquí se invocan a los dioses más antiguos  
La magia consiste en buscar  
En esta noche y a esta hora,  
Invoco al poder ancestral.  
Concede tus poderes a las cinco hermanas, dáselo  
Queremos el poder, danos el poder  
_   
Empezó a salir una luz blanca de la nada que cada vez se hacía más grande  
  
-Rápido, echad la cera de la vela quemada al cuenco- dijo Lily, las demás la hicieron caso  
  
La luz se empezó a dividir en cinco partes, y cada una de esas partes entró en una chica diferente, las ventanas se abrieron y viento pasó dejándolas a oscuras, April fue a encender la luz.  
  
-Estáis bi...- no acabó de decir la frase, ya que, dónde antes estaban el cuenco y las velas, ahora estaba el libro de magia antigua de Lily, haciéndose más grande, y en la portada había un trival muy raro  
  
-Vaya! Y cuáles son nuestros nuevos poderes?- preguntó Charly  
  
-A lo mejor en el libro hay respuestas- dijo Jess cogiéndolo, al tocar el trival brilló y el libro se abrió solo, y apareció una inscripción.  
  
_El poder os proporcionará la luz para encontrar las sombras_  
_Buscadlo y lo encontraréis_  
  
-Alguien sabe lo que quiere decir?- preguntó Em- Anda déjame ese libro par...- no acabó cuando el libro desapareció de la mano de Jess y apareció en la de Em  
  
-Vamos a probar nosotras- dijo April- Libro!- y extendió las manos, pero nada apareció en ellas- Jo!- y al poner las manos en su sitio le dio a un jarrón que cuando iba a caerse...  
  
-Cuidado April!- dijo Jess haciendo un gesto con las manos y todo se paraliz  
  
-Que chulo!- dijo Charly cogiendo en jarrón y poniéndolo en su sitio- ya puedes desparalizar todo  
  
-Y eso como se hace?  
  
-No lo se... lo tendrías que saber tu  
  
-Pues... no se...  
  
-Mirad esta mosca, se ha parado también- dijo Lily- me gusta tu poder  
  
-Pero como se quita?- preguntó Jess suspirando, la mosca volvió a su estado normal  
  
-Parece que se quita solo- dijo Em- el mío es genial! Mira... Varita de April- y la varita apareció en su mano- es como el Accio pero mucho mejor, ahora voy a coger el abrigo de Charly  
  
-No!- al mirar Charly su abrigo se cambio de sitio  
  
-No lo muevas! Si lo mueves no me concentro, y si no me concentro no puedo atraerlo! Por cierto... Como lo has hecho?  
  
-Parece que tu tienes telekinesis- dijo April- y yo que tengo??  
  
-No lo sé...- una lechuza entró en la habitación y Lily saltó para cogerla- Hey!! Que no puedo bajar!- dijo pataleando- Bajadme de aquí!!  
  
-Levitación!! Que pasada!- dijo Jess ayudando a Lily a bajar  
  
-Vaya! Si combinas la levitación con las patadas que das... que Potter tenga cuidado...- dijo Charly- para quién es la carta de la lechuza?  
  
-Para mi, el cheque de este mes que me da siempre mi padre para que piense que me quiere- dijo Em  
  
-Y mi poder?- volvió a preguntar April  
  
-Ya llegará... es tarde, y estoy muy cansada, dormimos un poco?- dijo Jess  
  
-Esta bien- respondieron las demás menos April  
  
-Vaaaaale...- dijo al final  
  
Todas se durmieron pronto, todas menos April, que seguía pensando cual era su poder, estuvo mirando el libro para ver si descubría algo, pero no hubo mucha suerte, decidió salir a que le diera un poco el aire...  
  
(Lo que esté en cursiva son los pensamientos de April)  
  
_-Qué pasa conmigo? Acaso hice mal el ritual?- pensaba mientras caminaba y no se daba cuenta de que entraba en el bosque prohibido- últimamente no doy una, y encima ahora no me dan poderes nuevos... Que he hecho mal?- seguía pensando, unos ojos amarillos la miraban de cerca- y si nos ataca un monstruo de ese libro... que voy a hacer yo? Que es esto?- pensó mirando un colgante en el suelo, lo cogió, era de plata, tenía forma de gota con un ojo dentro que brilló cuando April lo tocó, ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos llevaba el colgante en el cuello y no se lo podía quitar- bueno, por lo menos me gusta... ya miraré lo que es...- escuchó algo detrás de ella y se giró, allí había un chico, era rubio e iba vestido de negro  
_  
-Una chica como tu, no debería ir sola por el bosque- le dijo el chico  
  
-Quién eres?  
  
-La última persona a la que verás- el chico se transformó en un vampiro de ojos amarillos y se abalanzó sobre ella  
  
Él intentaba ahogarla y ella pataleaba y le pegaba como podía, pero se le acababa la fuerza, recordaba que había estudiado a los vampiros, y solo se les mataba clavándoles una estaca de madera en el corazón, pero ella no tenía una estaca de madera! Se imaginó estar en la habitación de donde no tenía que haber salido, pero su imaginación solo llegó a conseguir pensar que estaba detrás del vampiro, este empezaba a chuparle la sangre del cuello... El pensamiento se hizo más fuerte y una parte de ella consiguió estar detrás de él, esa parte quitó al vampiro, y luego volvió a April, que se levantó y corrió hacía donde pudo, el cuello le sangraba un poco y estaba algo mareada, vio una rama de árbol caída y la cogió, y sin pensarlo se la clavó al vampiro en el pecho que se hizo polvo en un segundo. April suspiró y se desmayó del cansancio.  
  
Poco después algo la despertó, era como una luz, y dentro de ella estaba alguien familiar para la joven.  
  
-A... Abuela...  
  
-Cariño, eres tu, la elegida, querías un poder como el de tus amigas  
  
-Pero... que hice?  
  
-Proyección Astral mi niña, es la cualidad de estar en dos lugares a la misma vez en el mismo momento, pero también, eres la elegida, la cazadora, eres tu, no lo dudes, has matado a un vampiro bastante poderoso, ven que te cure esa herida...  
  
-Pero... abuela, tu no estabas...?  
  
-Muerta? Si... pero me dejaron venir a verte para guiarte un poco, estas curada  
  
-Gracias- dijo April sintiendo alivio en el cuello- tu también fuiste cazadora?  
  
-Si... Esos tiempos... Te gustará serlo... me tengo que ir ya... confía en tus amigas y aprende este arte, te será útil querida, estaré cuando lo necesites y puedes llamarme con tu nuevo libro... Los poderes son tuyos... Hasta pronto...- la luz en la que estaba la abuela de April fue subiendo  
  
-Abuela, espera! Tengo que preguntarte muchas cosas! Abuela!- pero ya era tarde  
  
April sonrió, ya tenía su nuevo poder! Y era el mismo que el de su abuela! Decidió volver a la casa a contárselo a sus amigas, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró... con un hombre lobo!!! No sabía como matar a un licántropo!! Así que decidió correr! Detrás suya pudo verlo correr para alcanzarla, también había un ciervo y un perro que intentaban detenerlo... (donde estaría la rata?... Escondida, seguro!).  
  
El perro, al ver que el ciervo lo tenía mas o menos controlado, se acercó a la chica y ésta pudo observarlo mejor. Era todo negro, y resaltaban sus ojos azules, le recordaba a alguien...  
  
-Sirius?- preguntó con miedo, el perro empezó a crecer hasta convertirse en un chico  
  
-Si..., soy yo April

---------------------------- Mis queridos lectores, esto, es dejar la historia en un punto emocionante!  
  
April cazadora de vampiros, chicas estilo embrujadas, Lily más cerca de James que nunca, April a pillado a Sirius, broma de las chicas lista...  
  
Y ahora que pasara??...  
  
Pues habrá que esperar a Septiembre para ver la nueva temporada de...  
**A los 17, llega la locura!!  
**  
Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, y espero que haya merecido la pena la espera! A mi, sinceramente me gusta el capi... y deseo que a vosotros también!  
  
**LILY-EVANS:** Gracias por tu review, ya quería tener uno tuyo! Escucha, como sabrás... yo soy nueva en esto... que es un lemon? Es que me lo imagino, pero no estoy muy segura... Sigue leyendo! Byes  
  
**Kurumi-desu:** Perdona que este no lo haya actualizado tan pronto! He estado super ocupada y sin inspiración, pero me vino de repente! A que no te esperabas que la cazadora fuese April? Yo tampoco, pero así pasó... Besos! Byes  
  
**Ely-Barchu:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic! Espero que sigas leyendo! Que me emociona ver tanto review por aquí!  
  
**Ari:** Te ha gustado esta temporada? Pues espera a ver la siguiente! Ya la estoy preparando! La historia Lily/James se lia un poco más y muchas cosas! Es que si te lo digo a ti, y a los demás no me pegan... Jeje! Muchos besos!  
  
**Gaby:** Es genial que te guste el fic! Perdona haber tardado tanto! Crees que ha merecido la pena? Espero que si! Y que sigas dejando opiniones! Besos!  
  
**Silmarwen: **Ya voy!! Al parecer de momento no lo hacen... pero todavía no se ha acabado el castigo... Aunque no prometo nada... Sigue leyendo!! Besos  
  
**Argie:** Me alegra volver a verte por aquí! Uff! Cuantas preguntas... Vamos por partes para no saltarme nada.  
  
1) Está bastante adaptada a la realidad porque no quería hacerla como todas, sino ponerle algo que la identificase... 

2) Se le ocurre cortarlo ahí porque a la autora le estaba dando algo de envidia, lo siento, intentaré controlarme la próxima vez (uu)

3) La cazadora? Pues ya lo sabes, caza vampiros, estilo Buffy! Y es... April! Ya me estoy emocionando otra vez, como si no supieses quien es después de leer el capi...

4) Para que se acuesten van a hacer falta muchas chispas más de las que ya saltan, espera a los próximos capítulos y sabrás a lo que me refiero!

5) Entre Remus y Jess? Pues como ya sabes esa noche no, pero con eso no quiero decir que no valla a pasar nunca nada entre esos dos... ;P

6) Sirius y April? Esos solos van a tener su propia telenovela! Qué pasará ahora que April sabe que es un animago?

7) Ni yo sé como va a acabar el castigo todavía! Habrá que esperar!

8) Un consejo: Déjate crecer las uñas durante todo el verano! Porque cuando vuelva de vacaciones, las vas a necesitar!! Esto se va a poner... ARDIENDO!!  
  
Espero haberte contestado todas tus dudas, y es muy bueno ser curiosa!! Besos!!!!  
  
**Lamister:** Gracias! Pero ponme algo más! No hay dudas? No hay curiosidades? Seguro que si! Espero que este te haya gustado! Besos!  
  
**Miss Diggory Krum:** Ya te echaba de menos!! Bueno, si lees poco a poco no te adelanto nada, si no se va la emoción! Sigue leyendo! Besos!  
  
**Itzi:** Si por donde lo dejé, es pecado... Me imagino que esto será una tortura! Te prometo que me llevo cuaderno y boli a la playa y la 2ª temporada te saco de dudas!! Muchos Besos! Byes  
  
Y así se acaba este capítulo! Y sus reviews! Prometo que cuando vuelva, lo primero que voy a hacer es actualizar como nunca!  
  
También prometo emoción, y otras sorpresas!!!  
  
Otra cosa, algo de la historia os gustaría que fuese diferente?, hay ideas perversas en vuestras mentes? Pues dádmelas a conocer!! Y yo haré lo posible por hacer algo con ellas!  
  
FELICES VACACIONES A TODOS!!! MUCHISIMOS BESOS!  
  
PATRY


	13. 13 Cuentamelo Todo

13. CUENTAMELO TODO

Hola!!!!!! Ya he vuelto! Y como prometí, aquí esta el capi! Espero que os guste mucho, pero primero, contesto a los reviews!

**LYLI-EVANS:** Queria uno tuyo porque te veía en un montón de fics, y no se... a veces se me va la cabeza... Tienes razón, las clases son un asco, yo no tengo ganas de empezar, pero bueno... espero que te guste el capi.

**Violet-potter:** Perdona, es que no vi tu review y no pude contestarte, espero que te gustase el 12 también, y que este te entretenga un rato... Besos

**Ely-Barchu** Pues lo siento, has tenido que esperar, pero ya esta aquí!! Espero que te guste este tambien!! Besos

**Lamister:** Gracias, espero que este también me quede bien... Y que sigas dejando reviews, besos

**Uriko:** Tu no te preocupes por tantas chicas, es hogwarts son cinco en la misma habitación, las demás no creo que las saque mucho, tienes razón con lo de las personalidades, intentare mejorarlo; lo de las películas... es verdad, ya no utilizaré tantos como antes... Lo de OOC, no te preocupes, sé a donde voy... Y April, lo de la cazadora está en segundo plano... Gracias por tus consejos, espero que sigas leyendo, besos

**Galadriel Malfoy: **Me alegra que te guste, ya que es el primero que yo escribo y no llevo mucha idea... Gracias por tus ánimos y espero que no te enfades por haberte hecho esperar tanto, besikos.

**Cristie: **Te gustaron? A mi la verdad es que también... Estaría genial tener esos poderes pero me conformo con escribirlos! Los poderes son como tu los has dicho, y lo más probable es que ponga más, pero cuando pase un poco el tiempo... Bueno guapa, sigue tus fics! Besos!!

P.D. Me encantan tus reviews, me suben el animo! Byes

**Miss Diggory Krum: **Valla pedazo de review! Vamos por partes... NO te preocupes por lo de las coincidencias, suele pasar... Ya me están dando ganas de leer los capis del paraíso!!!

Un chándal? Pues es... ropa de deporte, pantalón ancho y chaqueta ancha... Si lo que quería decir es que Peter no tiene tanto estilo como los demás!

La verdad es que hombres como Remus yo no encuentro, pero en este capi a lo mejor no te gusta tanto él!

A mi también me encanta April! Es una chica a la que le gusta divertirse y que la diviertan... (Uy, como suena eso no? D) Pero es uno de los personajes que más me gustan!

James y Lily? Ya sé que están muy bien los dos ahora... pero a lo mejor las cosas se complican un poquitín... Cuando acabes de leer sabrás a lo que me refiero...

Sirius y April? Está claro que los dos quieren ser algo más, pero hay muchas cosas de por medio que van a atrasar el asunto...

Remus y Jess van a tener muchísimos problemas que empiezan en este capítulo... Las cosas se complican...

La broma estará para el próximo capítulo, que este es algo largo y ya no me cabía nada más...

Si que me inspiré en Charmed, a mi también me encanta esa serie y la de Buffy, me alegra que a ti también te guste!!

Ya he actualizado, he tardado bastante pero ya estoy aquí!!! Se me han acabado las vacaciones... Ya se me pasara...

Lo de los reviews... pues una chica me dijo que tenía que darle a un botón para recibir mensajes anónimos y a partir de ahí tuve más! Pero tu también tienes muchos!

Bueno... un review largo merece una contestación larga y espero habértela dado! Muchos besos guapa! Sigue leyendo!

**aNaLu: **Me alegra que te guste, si que he cogido escenas de películas, es que como es mi primer fic, tenía que inspirarme en algo! Sigue leyendo! Besos!

**silmarwen754**Gracias por tu review! Sigue leyendo, besos!

Después de tantos reviews... Os presento... CUENTAMELO TODO de... A LOS 17, LLEGA LA LOCURA! Muchos besos:

_Nos quedamos en:_

April sonrió, ya tenía su nuevo poder! Y era el mismo que el de su abuela! Decidió volver a la casa a contárselo a sus amigas, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró... con un hombre lobo!!! No sabía como matar a un licántropo!! Así que decidió correr! Detrás suya pudo verlo correr para alcanzarla, también había un ciervo y un perro que intentaban detenerlo... (donde estaría la rata?... Escondida, seguro!).

El perro, al ver que el ciervo lo tenía mas o menos controlado, se acercó a la chica y ésta pudo observarlo mejor. Era todo negro, y resaltaban sus ojos azules, le recordaba a alguien...

-Sirius?- preguntó con miedo, el perro empezó a crecer hasta convertirse en un chico

-Si..., soy yo April

-Eres un... un animago?- volvió a preguntar la chica

-Si, pero no es el momento, que haces en el bosque?

-Emm... pues...

-Ven, tienes que volver a la casa, esto es peligroso

-Pero...

-Mañana te diré todo lo que quieras, pero ahora no- la interrumpió Sirius muy serio después sonó un gran aullido

* * *

En la casa, una chica despertaba por un lejano aullido, Jess, miró a su alrededor y vio que faltaba April, y supuso que habría ido al bosque, y al oír aquello se dijo que debía ir a por ella. 

Mientras caminaba, Jess sentía más miedo, tenía que querer mucho a April para hacer esto, también pensaba en su poder, podría paralizar lo que intentase atacarla? No lo tenía tan claro... Y dónde había metido su varita? Cuando necesitas las cosas nunca las encuentras!

-April!!- gritó la chica

* * *

-April corre! Lárgate de aquí!- le decía Sirius 

-Sirius!- era James- lo he perdido

-Mierda!

-Tu también eres un animago?

-Que coño haces tu aquí? Esto es muy peligroso! Vete!

-Se protegerme solita!

-Y que vas a hacer cuando el hombre lobo se te tire encima?- le preguntó Sirius muy serio y con una mirada de preocupación

Ella pensó en decir que le patearía el trasero con sus nuevos poderes, pero algo le dijo que no contase eso todavía, así que bajó la cabeza

* * *

-April!! Dónde estás?- gritaba la castaña por el bosque "Quién me mandara meterme en estos follones?" pensó 

-Grrr, grrr...

-April?- preguntó muy flojo a la figura que había a sus espaldas y se giró lentamente- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- Jess puso las manos enfrente de ella y cerró los ojos, pero el ataque que ella esperaba no llegó, así que miró y vio un hombre lobo paralizado delante suya

La chica empezó a correr hacia donde pudo e intentó tranquilizarse, en cuanto paró a respirar escuchó un aullido, se le congeló la sangre, al poco tiempo, ya notaba un aliento en su nuca, se separo bastante e intentó volver a paralizarlo, pero no funcionaba!! El licántropo no llegó a ella, ya que un gran perro negro y un precioso ciervo lo impidieron en una esquina estaba April, que le hizo una seña para que viniera.

-Me alegro de verte- le dijo Jess- estaba muy preocupada

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Jess, vamos corre

Corrieron bastante, pero ninguna de las dos sabía como salir de allí

-Tengo una idea, Jess, mi poder es proyección astral, iré a la salida del bosque y gritaré, tenemos que ir a donde tu hayas oído, ok?

-De acuerdo, no tardes

April cerró los ojos y se concentró en la salida del bosque, en unos segundos estaba allí

-Jess!!! Por aquí!!! Ya voy!!!- tal y como había llegado, volvió con Jess- me has oído?

-Si, es por allí- dijo señalando la derecha- Vamos!

Corrieron unos minutos, y llegaron a la salida! Vieron la casa y corrieron hacia ella, entraron y descansaron en el salón.

-Aquí no tendría que estar James?- preguntó Jess

-Habrá salido- April vio la cara de preocupación de su amiga- Sabrá cuidarse solito

-Eso espero... Vamos a dormir?

-Si... Escucha Jess, también soy la cazadora, mañana me ayudas a decírselo a las demás?

-Claro que si...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la primera que despertó fue Lily, que bajó a ver cómo había dormido James, lo vio en el sofá vendándose el brazo 

-Que te ha pasado?- le preguntó la pelirroja y se sentó a su lado

-Me corté

-No tiene muy buena pinta...

-Tu si que tienes buena pinta- dijo James, la agarró con una mano por la nuca y la atrajo hacia él, entonces empezó a besarle el cuello

-Y... cómo te hiciste el corte?

-En... el... bosque

-Fuiste al bosque?- ella lo apartó

-Si... pasé por allí, y me corte con la rama de un árbol- dijo él sorprendido por la preocupación de la chica

-Pudo pasarte algo peor...- murmuró Lily dándose cuenta de su reacción

-Estoy bien- le rozó los labios con los suyos- Tranquila

-Siento interrumpir, pero... Lily tenemos que hablar- dijo April con una sonrisa ya que había visto todo

-Si, claro- dijo la pelirroja y subió a la habitación junto con April

-A ver April, que querías decirnos?- preguntó Em cuando la rubia llegó

-Ya sé cuál es mi poder!! Tengo proyección astral!

-Que fuerte no?- dijo Charly entusiasmada- eso está genial!

-Si, pero no es todo- dijo Jess- Vamos April

-También... Bueno... Jess, a lo mejor no es el momento...

-Por qué llevas el collar de cazadora?- le preguntó Lily a April

-Collar de cazadora? Pero si lo encontré tirado!

-Pues ese collar, según los libros es el de cazadora; Así que, señorita Pawns, es usted la cazadora!- dijo Lily con una voz que bien podía pasar por la de MacGonagall.

-Eso era lo que querías decirnos?- preguntó Em

-Si que lo era!- dijo Jess

-También hay otra cosa, maté a un vampiro, y apareció mi abuela, me dijo lo que era... Y... había un hombre lobo...

-Es cierto, yo también lo vi- dijo Jess- tuve que paralizarlo para que no me atacase...

-Así que controlas tu poder?- le preguntó Charly

-No, lo hice sin querer, después lo intenté volver a paralizar y no pude...

-Chicas, escuchadme! Esto es serio- dijo April atrayendo la atención de todas- Vi a Sirius, es un animago

-Que dices! Vi la lista de animagos hace poco y su nombre no estaba!- dijo Lily

-Pues lo es! Y James también! Ellos me protegieron del licántropo! Parecía como si quisieran ayudarlo... creo que podrían ser Peter o Remus el hombre lobo...

-Remus me dijo que se iba... su madre estaba mala o algo así... Me mintió?

-Tranquila Jess- dijo Charly abrazándola- a lo mejor no es él o...

-O no se atrevía a contármelo... Chicas, yo ya intuía algo... No me alejaría de él por eso...

-Remus es un buen chico Jess- le dijo Lily- el te quiere, puede que tenga miedo de tu reacción

-Yo le dije que me gustaría encontrarme con un hombre lobo, para que él cogiera confianza, no estaba segura de que lo fuera, pero no perdía nada si lo decía...

-Hiciste bien, pero será mejor que no se entere de que lo sabes... mejor que te lo diga él- aconsejó April, Jess asintió

* * *

En el colegio, cierto chico de ojos ámbar, se despertaba de su sueño, a su lado, estaba uno de sus mejores amigos, Sirius Black, jugando con su varita, al notar el moreno que lo miraban se giró 

-Como te encuentras?

-Estoy cansado... ayer tuve que correr mucho... no?

-Pues correr si que corriste- dijo Sirius mirando hacia arriba

-Qué quieres decir?

-Pues... April estaba por allí...

-La ataque? Esta bien?

-Prongs y yo te detuvimos... Pero después...

-Después que?

-Te perdiste... Y cuando te encontramos...

-Sirius me estás asustando! Cuéntalo todo!

-Es Jess... Estuviste a punto de atacarla, pero volvimos James y yo y te paramos- Remus no habló, se quedó asimilando las palabras de su amigo- Estás bien?

-No puedo seguir con ella Sirius, después de esto... no sería capaz de mirarla!

-Piensa bien lo que haces Moony, podrías perder mucho...

-Que tal chicos?- preguntó un James cabizbajo pasando a la enfermería

-Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó Remus

-Hace un momento nos ha llamado Dumbledore por la chimenea y nos ha dicho que el castigo ya era suficiente, que por lo que parecía Lily y yo nos llevamos mucho mejor!

-Y estás enfadado por que...- preguntó Sirius

-Lily y yo nos llevamos mejor, pero...

-Pero está enfadado porque todavía no lo ha hecho con ella- dijo Remus

-Todavía no? A que esperas?- le soltó Sirius con falsa indignación

-Dejemos el tema- James prefirió no decir que habían estado a punto, ni tampoco que una noche durmieron juntos desnudos...- le has contado todo?- le preguntó a Sirius borrando esa sonrisa que había aparecido en su boca al recordar a Lily

-Si...

-Y que piensas hacer Moony?

-Dejarla

* * *

Las chicas fueron a su habitación a deshacer las maletas, y a prepararse para su clase, Lily, por mucho que lo intentaba, acababa pensando en lo que habría pasado si hubiese acabado la semana con James; encima, la pelirroja no sabía qué eran, novios? Amigos? Amigos con derecho a roce? Tenía que hablar con el moreno de esto... 

-Tierra llamando a Lily!! Hay alguien en casa?- decía April mientras pasaba la mano por delante de la pelirroja

-Qué decías?- preguntó distraída al despertar de su fantasía

-Tenemos que irnos ya a clase, tenemos transformaciones- le contestó la rubia sonriendo

-Dónde estará mi estuche de plumas de colores?- preguntó Em- Estuche de plumas de colores!- y el estuche apareció en su mano- Está guapo eh?

-No pierdes el tiempo no?- le dijo Charly con una sonrisa

-Es genial!- contestó Em- Prueba tú el tuyo

-A ver...- Charly miró algo de ropa en su cama y la llevo entornando los ojos hasta el armario- qué os parece?

-Muy bueno- dijo Jess más animada que antes- pero yo todavía no consigo controlar el mío- April se acercó a Missi (su gata) para acariciarla

-Intenta paralizar a Missi- dijo April

-A ver...- Jess puso las manos delante suya como solía hacer pero la gata seguía lamiéndose la pata- otra vez- dijo y lo volvió a intentar- otra- dijo al no conseguirlo

TOC TOC TOC

-Ahh!- Jess se asustó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y sin querer paralizó a Remus- Veis lo que os decía, siempre pasa cuando no quiero paralizar

-Aprenderás a utilizarlo- le dijo Lily- pero desparalízalo

-Estará así unos segundos- dijo Jess

-Hola- dijo Remus de repente, que ya se le había pasado el efecto- Jess podemos hablar?

-Después, ahora hay clase

-Es importante

-Os dejamos solos- dijeron las chicas y salieron de la habitación

-Está bien, habla Remus

-Verás... esto es difícil... tu y yo no...

-Remus, que quieres decir?- preguntó la chica, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Jess... No quiero hacerte daño- Remus no la miraba

-Pues no me lo hagas- dijo Jess con lágrimas en los ojos y se abrazó al cuello del chico

-No lo hagas más difícil por favor...- Remus la soltó de su cuello- Lo siento, es peligroso que estés conmigo... Adiós

-Remus no te vallas! Te quiero! No lo hagas! Remus...- pero el chico ya había salido de la habitación, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, Jess tiró la cartera a algún punto de la habitación y corrió a su cama, donde se puso a llorar...

* * *

-Señor Lupin, llega tarde, siéntese con su compañero- dijo MacGonagall al ver llegar a Remus- Como iba diciendo... 

-Dónde estará Jess?- susurró April a Lily

-No lo sé...

-Creéis que está bien?- preguntó Em desde la mesa de atrás, Lily y April se encogieron de hombros

-Señorita Bagtine, quiere que le quite puntos a su casa?

-No, profesora, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Em y miró su libro

-April- susurró un chico a su izquierda, era Sirius, que le mando un papel

_>>April, tienes que guardar el secreto, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, nos puedes meter en un buen lío, por favor nena, no se lo digas ni a tu sombra! Si quieres que te lo cuente... hoy a la 1.00 de la noche en la sala común? Contesta _

April escribió: >>_Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie, está bien, esta noche a la 1.00, besos con baba xD! _

Sirius la leyó sonrió y le mando un beso, ella lo imitó pero negó con la cabeza después

April pensó que no se lo diría a nadie después de ese momento.

La clase acabó tranquila, en el intercambio, Lily quiso acercarse a hablar con James, el estaba en un pasillo apoyado en la pared con la vista perdida, cuando empezó a andar hacia él, una figura llamada Kate, se acercó y se abalanzó a besarlo, él se la intentaba quitar de encima, pero eso Lily no lo vio, ya que se había ido corriendo a Encantamientos.

La clase fue rápida, después las chicas subieron a la habitación a ver a Jess; Al entrar, todas las persianas estaban echadas, y solo se escuchaba algún que otro sollozo

-Jess, estas bien?- preguntó Charly

-Snif... no...

-Te ha dejado...- dijo Em y la abrazó- Lo siento mucho

-Y yo... snif...

-Mira Jess- empezó April- Remus... perdón, Lupin, es un capullo integral como todos los demás que no ha sabido valorarte! Que no te merece! Que tiene miedo de una cosa y no sabe vivir, deja que su enfermedad lo controle cuando es él, el que tiene que controlar su enfermedad! No dejes que el te controle a ti... por cierto, dónde se ha metido Lily?

* * *

-Cómo se ha quedado Jess, Moony?- pregunta Sirius tocándose el pelo 

-Mal, yo no quiero hacerle daño chicos, pero... – Remus no acabó, se puso las manos en la cara y suspiró

-Lo superaréis, tu y ella- dijo James dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-James, mira quien viene- dijo Sirius

-Lily!! Como estás?- preguntó el moreno agarrándola de la cintura cuando llego.

-Déjame- ella quitó las manos del chico y se dirigió a Remus, que se levanto.

PLAFF, lo primero que hizo Lily fue darle una bofetada al chico (N/A: No echabais de menos sus golpes?), lo segundo que hizo fue:

-PERO QUIÉN COÑO TE CREES QUE ERES? CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR A JESS ASÍ?

-Lily, déjame explicártelo

-EXPLICAR EL QUE? ACASO NO SABES QUE SE HA TIRADO TODA LA MAÑANA LLORANDO POR TI? QUE ESTÁ DESTROZADA? QUE SE SIENTE FATAL? QUE NO SABE LO QUE HA HECHO MAL?

-Lily...

-QUE TE CALLES! SUBE Y PÍDELE PERDÓN! DILE QUE LA QUIERES O QUE HAS ESTADO JUGANDO CON ELLA! ATREVETE A DECÍRSELO A LA CARA! O NO TIENES LO QUE HAY QUE TENER?!!

-LILY SOY UN LICÁNTROPO! NO SABES EL PELIGRO QUE CORRE ELLA ESTANDO A MI LADO! CASI LA ATACO AYER! COMO COÑO LA VOY A MIRAR A LA CARA?!

-PERO QUE TE CREES? QUE NOS CHUPAMOS EL DEDO? ELLA SABÍA QUE TU ERAS UN HOMBRE LOBO CUANDO DECIDIÓ SALIR CONTIGO PORQUE TE QUERÍA! POR QUÉ CREES QUE DIJO QUE LE GUSTARÍA ENCONTRARSE A UNO EN ST. MUNGO? PARA QUE TU, COGIERAS CONFIANZA!

-Ella lo sabía?

-Pues claro que si, todas lo sabemos! Deja de hacerte el mártir- dicho esto, Lily se dio la vuelta para irse, pero James la agarró por el brazo

-Que te pasa conmigo?

-Por que no se lo preguntas a Kate?- soltó su brazo- Remus, no esperaba esto de ti- y se fue por donde había venido

* * *

Por la noche, en la sala común, una rubia se encontró con un moreno enfrente de la chimenea, los dos sonrieron, y recordaron que esto ya lo habían vivido antes. 

-Buenas noches preciosa

-Cómo estás?

-Bien... Tu?

-Pues... preocupada por Jess

-Como se encuentra ella?

-Fatal, no ha parado de llorar, le hemos tenido que dar una poción para que duerma sin soñar.

-Creo que Remus quiere hablar con ella mañana, después de la bronca que le metió Lily...

-Si... ya nos la ha contado... por cierto, James se ha pasado un montón con ella

-El no quería besar a Kate, fue ella quien lo besó! No es culpa del chico!

-A mi no me tienes que convencer! Pero te aseguro que me quedaré del lado de ella...

-Si...

-Vamos Sirius... Cuéntamelo todo

Así Sirius le contó todo a la chica, lo que descubrieron de Remus, como se hicieron animagos, como van con él a todas las lunas llenas...

-Y eso es todo- acabó el chico

-Guau... y Peter también lo consiguió?

-Aunque parezca mentira, así es, se convierte en rata

-Que apropiado...- susurró la chica

-Que?

-Nada, nada...

-Hay algo que tú quieras compartir conmigo?

-Algo como que?

-Como por qué estabas en el bosque ese día...

-... Pues...

-Eres la cazadora?

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capi! 

Qué os ha parecido? Creéis que April le contará la verdad a Sirius? Que Lily y James se arreglarán? Y Remus y Jess? Conseguirán las chicas controlar sus poderes? Le crecerá la cosita a Peter? Se enterará Dumbledore de todo?...

Pues lo sabréis si leéis el próximo capi... HALLOWEEN

Adelantos:

· James hablará con Kate y con Lily

· Habrá un baile

· Remus intentará arreglar las cosas con Jess

· Aparecerá un nuevo chico

· Y puntos suspensivos... Jeje... Muchas cosas más!

Besos! Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho! Byes

Patry


	14. Halloween I

**14. HALLOWEEN I**

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho! Sé que he tardado una eternidad, pero he tenido un montón de evaluaciones iniciales en clase y no he tenido tiempo! También quería hacer el baile en este capi, pero no he podido, y para que no me matéis actualizo esto, el título no tiene mucho que ver, pero bueno... Para los que ya estaban emocionados pensando que iba a haber baile, no os decepcionéis, hay un baile, pero no el de Halloween!

En este capi vais a ver a las chicas con otra cara, puede que no os guste, pero apuesto a que todos lo hemos hecho o lo haremos alguna vez, y quiero que este fic sea todo lo realista que pueda.

Ahora si voy con los reviews:

**Ely-Barchu:** Gracias por tu review! Haber si es verdad y tengo más suerte, espero que este también te guste mucho! Besos

**Galadriel Malfoy:** Pues ya ves que he actualizado, puede que no tan pronto como esperaba, pero más vale tarde que nunca no? Sigue leyendo! Espero que te guste!

**Lamister:** Aquí lo tienes! A ver si te gusta!

**LYLI-EVANS :** Tienes razón, quizás Lily se pasó, pero Remus se portó como un cabrón, todo hay que reconocerlo! Y ella es una buena amiga! Espero que este te guste!

**LoKa-MaLFoy:** Te leíste los trece de golpe? Pues tuviste que tener el ordenador encendido mucho tiempo! Danny Succo es de Grease, es que me encanta esa peli! Y la estaba viendo mientras escribía el capi así que... Lily se pasó con Remus por Jess, para la pelirroja, las amigas están antes que los chicos. Espero que este te guste! Besos

**Violet-potter:** Que sería una escritora de fics sin dejar emoción? Espero que este también te guste, ya que me ha costado escribirlo! Besikos!

**Hermimalfoy:** Bueno! Pos que quieres que te diga? A lo mejor alguien consuma... Si lo lees te enterarás! Gracias por tus animos! Al parecer me vino la inspiración! Lily y James van a hablar, pero a lo mejor no va la cosa muy bien! Ya nos veremos por el msn! Besos!

**Sandra:** Espero que te guste este también, de donde eres? Sigue dejando review please! Besos!

**Gabi-Granger:** Pues espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho! Léete más de estos, son los mejores! Espero que te guste! Besos!

**Y ahora, sin más espera, Capitulo 14!!!:**

-Eres la cazadora?- volvió a preguntar Sirius a April

-Yo? La cazadora? Pero quién te ha dicho eso?

-El collar de tu cuello?

-Joder con el collarcito! Al final me lo quito!

-Entonces es verdad?

-Si... pero eso es entre nosotros y ya está! Lo pillas?

-Si, no se lo diré a nadie...- dijo él con una sonrisa

-Mentiroso!- acusó la rubia al ver esa sonrisa- se lo quieres contar a los otros!- dijo acercándose a él

-Lo mismo que tu quieres contarles a las demás que somos animagos!

-Yo no le voy a contar a las demás que sois animagos!

-Seguro?

-Seguro- respondió ella con una sonrisa muy parecida a la del chico

-Mira quien es ahora la mentirosa!- dijo el empezando a hacerle cosquillas a la joven

-No... jajjaja, para!...jajajja, creía que habíamos superado esta etapa! Jajajja, no sigas!- y entre risas y tonteos se cayeron del sofá en el que estaban sentados... April encima de Sirius

Sería bonito decir, que April se apartó de él, le dio las buenas noches, y se fue a su cama como una niña buena... Pero April no era una chica muy buena que digamos, y no es de piedra, así que aprovechó la situación para besarle, acariciarle, quitarle la sudadera y desabrocharle los vaqueros. Al mismo tiempo que a Sirius la besaba, acariciaba, quitaba la camiseta y desabrochaba el sujetador.

Pero en un momento de lucidez del chico, de esos que te pasan en los momentos menos oportunos, pensó que no era una buena idea hacer el amor en medio de la sala común, con cualquier otra chica no le hubiese importado, pero April era especial y por lo tanto quería que su primera vez con ella, fuese única. Así que volvió a abrocharle el sujetador y le susurró al oido:

-Aquí no, acompáñame...

Sirius despertó a la dama gorda que se enfadó bastante con él por despertarla y así salieron de Gryffindor.

El moreno la condujo a un callejón del castillo y se paró al lado de un cuadro con una sirena en una roca.

-Manantiales de chocolate- murmuró y el cuadro se abrió dejando ver algo parecido a un ascensor, ellos se subieron y Sirius pulsó el número 2, de repente apareció otra puerta con el nombre de SIRIUS BLACK- Vamos, entra.

-Qué es todo esto?

-Es mi habitación, verás, este pasadizo lo hizo Grodric Gryffindor, con tres habitaciones y una conjunta, aquí es donde venimos a relajarnos... cuando queremos estar solos...

-A cuantas has traido aquí?

-Veamos... pues a...- el moreno hizo el gesto de contar con los dedos- si, ya sé, a una. Se llama April, y está delante mía

-Mentiroso- dijo ella con su sonrisa, el chico solo sonrió

-Te quiero- dijo y se acercó a ella con intenciones claras para continuar lo que ya habían empezado

* * *

Y así pasaba Octubre, al parecer Sirius se equivocó, ya que Remus no habló con Jess, ésta, al estar así de deprimida se dedicó a practicar sus poderes, Lily y James seguían peleados, Charly recibía mas cartas de François que le decía que para Halloween estaría allí y entre Em y Danny, después de un mes de rollo, empezaron a salir, y cada vez se les veía menos. Por otra parte, Sirius y April estaban como nunca, después de esa noche que vivieron los dos, se los veía acaramelados a cada segundo, en cada esquina, y cada noche, ya que Sirius la ayudaba con su tarea de cazadora.

Las cosas variaron con el anuncio del Baile de Halloween. Charly estaba contentísima porque iba a poder estar con su prometido. Em ya estaba buscando su vestido, Lily pensaba en pasar de ese baile o ir con otro solo para fastidiar a James. Jess dijo que haría lo mismo que Lily, Sirius y April ya sabían que irían juntos, James solo pensaba en hablar con Lily, en la cabeza de Remus solo estaba lo forma de pedirle perdón a Jess y volver con ella y Peter seguía probando su crema sin resultados aparentes, ya que empezaba a picarle como si fuese pasta de dientes.

La broma no salió muy bien, ya que April se chivó a Sirius para que no se echase de esa crema, pero a Remus se le caía el pelo más a menudo, así que decidió tirar su champú y usar el de James.

El Miércoles 20, James se hartó de que cada vez que intentaba hablar con Lily, apareciera Kate y le fastidiara todo. Así que habló con ella en el gran comedor, cerca de ellos estaban Em y Charly, que lo escuchaban todo...

-Kate, ven aquí anda- la llamó James, ella estaba con Fany, una "amiga" de los merodeadores

-Claro, que pasa?

-Eso dímelo tu, que pasa? Deja de dar por culo no?

-De que hablas? Pero que es esto?- preguntó en un tono muy parecido al de Sara Montiel

-De que hablo? Pues es eso lo que precisamente no puedo hacer con Lily, hablar, siempre estas tu por en medio

-Si yo solo lo hago por tu bien, he oído decir que Evans te está utilizando, solo va detrás de tu dinero, no quiero que sufras

-SERÁS HIJA DE PUTA!- le gritó Charly y se lanzó a estrangular a la chica

-Charly, para, este no es el comportamiento que debe tener una señorita- le decía Em despreocupada ya que Danny acababa de entrar y estaba muy ocupada mirándolo

-Spend! Que no es para tanto!- le decía James intentando apartarla

-DI QUE TODO LO QUE HAS DICHO ES MENTIRA!- le gritó la rubia a Kate

-No! es verdad!

En ese momento llegó Sirius con April a coscoletas, que al ver la escena se bajó del moreno.

-Charly cálmate! Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó la rubia a la medio veela, mientras que Kate se recuperaba

-La guarra esa a dicho que Lily solo va detrás del dinero de Potter

-SERÁS PERRA!- le gritó April ahora a Kate y avanzó a estrangularla otra vez aunque Sirius se lo impidió, pero al ser tan fuerte el deseo de April de estar delante de la otra que sus poderes funcionaron, cuando se dio cuenta, volvió a su cuerpo- Jeje... Puedo explicarlo...- April miró a Sirius que estaba asombrado- Vale, no puedo...

-Que pasa aquí?- preguntaron Jess y Lily al llegar

-Que la zorra esta dice que vas detrás del dinero de James (N/A: Cuantas veces voy a tener que repetirlo?)- dijo April haciendo que se olvidase su tema

Esta vez fue Lily la que avanzó hasta Kate para tratar de sacarle los ojos con un tenedor, pero la morena ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para defenderse de la ojiverde así que Jess, que ya controlaba sus poderes, le prestó algo de ayuda, es decir, paralizó a Kate sin que nadie se diese cuenta, excepto Remus, que estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el recién llegado (N/A: Otra vez? Bueno, por ser Remus lo repito)

-Que esta zorra, marrana, hija de la grandísima puta me está acusando de ir detrás del dinero de este- dijo Lily señalando detrás de ella, ya que James la había abrazado por la espalda y la llevó en brazos hasta la salida del comedor mientras ella pataleaba.

-Tu y yo vamos a hablar- le dijo Sirius a April, la agarró de la mano y se dirigieron al cuadro de la sirena

-Tu y yo también- le dijo Remus a Jess que intentó alejarse pero él se lo impidió, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a su cuarto

-Que ha ocurrido aquí?- preguntó Peter que acababa de llegar (N/A: No, no y no! Remus puede ser una excepción, pero la rata no! Charly cariño, pasa de él)

-Puff- dijeron Charly y Em, que se dirigieron a la mesa de Danny para comer con él.

* * *

Como sabéis, James cogió a Lily y se la llevó, a donde? A la habitación de ella. Como el moreno le dijo tiempo atrás, sabía perfectamente como entrar a los cuartos de las chicas, solo había que darle a un pequeñísimo botón que había en la puerta de entrada.

Después de su demostración, la volvió a coger en brazos, ella se dejó por que estaba muy sorprendida de lo había visto, y la subió a la habitación.

Al llegar, la chica iba a preguntar cómo lo había hecho, y cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntar, el moreno se adelanto

-Godric Gryffindor tenía una novia que dormía en esta casa, así que instaló eso para verla sin que nadie se enterase

-No iba a preguntar eso- contestó ella picada

-Tenemos que hablar... no crees?- el chico sonrió al ver a la chica picada

-De qué iba yo a hablar contigo?

-Pues de lo que pasó... Yo no la besé

-No empieces con ese cuento, Kate fue tu novia, donde ha habido fuego siempre quedan cenizas, y por esa razón tu te dejaste besar por ella y continuaste ese beso.

-Yo no continué, al principio pensaba que eras tu, pero ella muerde, y tu no, tu rozas los labios antes de besar, por eso la quité, yo solo quiero estar contigo!

-Quieres estar conmigo, y te sabes los besos de otra de memoria?

-Solo sé los besos de personas con las que he ido enserio.

-Vamos, que tú querías a Kate

-Yo no quería a Kate, ella me quería a mí, era una de mis mejores amigas y confundí sentimientos! Cuando ella me puso los cuernos con Peter, supe por dónde iban los tiros! Entiéndelo!- la chica se calló, no sabía que decir- Yo jamás jugaría contigo porque te quiero, estoy loco por ti, y haría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado, cuando entiendas todo esto puedes llamarme porque voy a estar ahí- dijo James y fue hacia la puerta

Ahora Lily se encontraba en una difícil decisión, o ir detrás del chico de su vida, besarle y decirle que ella sentía lo mismo; o dejar que se fuese y hablar con él en otro momento cuando lo pensase bien y estuviese segura de sus sentimientos.

* * *

En otra parte, Sirius y April hablaban de sus asuntos, ella estaba acostada en la cama del cuarto secreto de Sirius, y el moreno estaba sentado al lado de ella con mirada preocupada.

-Qué has hecho en el gran comedor?

-Comer?

-Vamos April, dijimos que íbamos a ser sinceros.

-Proyección astral, es la habilidad de estar en dos lugares a la vez

-Por qué tienes tu proyección astral?

-Por el hechizo de los poderes- murmuró ella

-Qué hechizo?

-El de los poderes, cada una tenemos un poder especial, el mío es proyección astral

-Enséñamelo- April sonrió, cerró los ojos y apareció al lado de la ventana, luego los volvió a cerrar y volvía a estar en la cama- es genial no?

-Es útil

-Y las demás que poderes tienen?

-Pues Em puede orbitar objetos con la mente, Charly tiene telekinesis, Lily puede levitar, y Jess paralizar

-Guau...

-Conviértete en un perro, vamos, yo te he enseñado lo mío.

-Está bien- Dijo y se convirtió en un perro precioso que empezó a lamerle la cara a la rubia, después volvió a su forma humana- contenta?

-Si pero... estas desnudo

-Debe ser una señal

-Tenemos que aprovecharla- dijo April y avanzó a besarlo

* * *

Remus y Jess fueron a un pasillo, Remus la tenía entre él y la pared, mientras, ella no se preocupaba de esa posición, es más, se limitaba a mirarse las uñas.

-Vas a hacerme caso?- pregunta Remus cansado, ella lo mira como si se acabase de enterar de que estaba allí

-Sigues aquí?

-Si, sigo aquí

-Por qué?

-Porque quiero hablar

-Estamos hablando- le dice ella con una mirada fría, pero él vio en sus ojos dolor

-Hablar sin pelear Jess... Como puedes paralizar?

-Con las manos... o los ojos... que más te da!- Jess no dejó que Remus viese su sorpresa

-Como aprendiste?

-Sabes que ahora puedo paralizarte y pirarme de aquí?

-Si que lo sé, pero no lo vas a hacer

-Déjame en paz vale?, Ya has hecho bastante

-Lo siento! Como querías que yo supiese que tú sabías eso?

-Dándome tiempo Remus, TIEMPO! Qué hago? Empezamos a salir y te digo: oye, sé que eres un licántropo vale?; Pues no! Las cosas no van así

-Jess, yo... podría ser peligroso para ti... y...

-No Remus, el problema no es tu enfermedad, eres tu! Si dejas que ella te controle en vez de controlarla tu, te vas a hacer la vida un desastre... Adiós

-Espera...- Pero Jess lo paralizó y fue hacia su habitación

* * *

Por la noche, en la habitación de las chicas, había todo tipo de sensaciones; Una se sentía fatal por haber dejado marchar al hombre de su vida; otra estaba en éxtasis por haber pasado la tarde con su chico, pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundida, eran amigos, novios...? No lo sabía...; También había felicidad, ya que la medio veela, recibía cartas de su novio cada día, y eso era genial!; Que no falte la depresión! Jess estaba tan triste como Myrtle la llorona, que al ver que había otra persona peor que ella, se había apuntado a la fiesta; y Em estaba muy rara, ya que veía que Danny no le gustaba tanto como antes y pensaba en dejarlo.

-Chicas, os estáis viendo?- preguntó Charly- parecéis zombis!! Hay que animar la noche... que os parece si vamos al pueblo ese que hay al lado de Hogsmeade?

-Ese donde hacen las mejores fiestas?- preguntó April

-Si! Vamos allí! Seguro que conocemos a alguien y nos animamos!- dijo Em- Te vienes Myrtle?

-No, pero si queréis os ayudo a salir del castillo

-Genial! Vamos chicas! A vestirse!

Empezaron a buscar cosas en su armario, y en media hora más o menos estaban vestidas.

Charly se había puesto un top rosa con mucho escote y una mini falda vaquera con unos tacones de aguja. Se dejó el pelo suelto.

Jess llevaba una boina negra en el pelo, una camiseta negra con letras rosas, una mini falda con vuelo y botas altas.

April había elegido uno de sus modelitos cañeros, llevaba una falda negra muy corta, una camiseta de palabra de honor muy apretado del mismo color y unos tacones de aguja, el pelo lo llevaba ondulado y suelto.

A Lily le gustó más el estilo Coyote Dax, ya sabéis, a lo cowboy, así que se puso un sombrero de vaquero, un top de palabra de honor que solo le tapaba el pecho, una falda vaquera cortísima que llevaba un cinturón rojo y unas botas a juego con el sombrero. Con un hechizo, había hecho que le creciera el pelo y se lo onduló.

Em llevaba un vestido azul hiper ajustado que le tapaba muy poco, ya que tenía amplio escote, y era por debajo de las rodillas, pero con una raja a cada lado, lo combinaba con unos tacones del mismo color, el pelo lo llevaba en una cola alta.

-Chicas, estamos perfectas! A triunfar!!- dijo Charly sonriendo

Con ayuda de Myrtle salieron del castillo, después se aparecieron en el pueblo, se escuchaba música por todos lados, hip-hop, lentas, pop... Había de todo! El pueblo entero parecía una discoteca por todas las luces que lo alumbraban!

-Vamos a aquella!- dijo April entusiasmada por el ritmo y las llevó para adentro

La disco estaba genial, había muchísima gente para ser un miércoles, todos bailaban, bebían o fumaban!

-Voy a por tabaco- gritó Charly para que la oyeran- Esperadme aquí

-Ok!- dijeron las demás mientras bailaban

-Lily, vente a pedir algo!- gritaba April

-Vale! Vosotras queréis algo?- les preguntó a Jess y Em

-Un tequila con mora- dijo Jess

-Un Malibú con piña- dijo Em

-Ahora venimos!- les dijo Lily- que vas a pedir tu?

-Un Vodka con lima- contestó April- y otro para Charly, tu?

-Lo mismo que Jess!- así llegaron a la barra- perdona! Nos pones 2 tequilas con mora, 2 vodkas con lima y un Malibú con piña?!

-Todo para vosotras dos?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa poniendo lo pedido

-No, vamos con unas amigas- dijo April

-Aquí tenéis, invita la casa!- dijo guiñándoles un ojo

-Gracias!- dijeron las dos y volvieron con Jess y Em, al rato volvió Charly con un cigarro en la boca

-Coged uno- dijo dándoles el paquete, April le dio su bebida- Gracias, habéis visto a esos? No nos quitan el ojo, propongo un trato

-Te escuchamos- dijo Em

-Por esta noche, ninguna estamos enamoradas, ninguna tenemos novio, somos cinco chicas que buscan diversión

-Es la mejor idea que he oído!- dijo April que ya estaba un poco tocada por el alcohol- A BAILARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!

Después de varias copas, varios cigarros y muchos bailes...

-Lily! Aquí no mola bailar! Vamos a subirnos a la tarima!

-Vale!

Y así lo hicieron, se subieron y bailaron pegadas, muchos chicos gritaban y las animaban a seguir, también se subieron las demás, cuando ya veían que se les iban a salir los pies, bajaron, pero siguieron bailando, al rato, un chico se acercó a Lily.

-Valla ritmo nena!

-Jaja! Ya ves! Me sorprendo hasta yo!

-Me encanta tu gorro!- dijo y se lo quitó a Lily para ponérselo él

-Y a mi tu collar!- dijo Lily viéndolo

-Te lo regalo!- dice el chico quitándoselo

-Gracias! Como te llamas?

-Ryan! Tu?

-Lily

-Vienes mucho por aquí?

-No! Es la primera vez que vengo! Voy a Hogwarts

-Yo salí hace tres años de allí! Ahora trabajo

-En qué?

-Domador de dragones

-Guau!

-LILY!- gritó April- Déjate al ojitos azules anda! Em se ha desmayado!

-Bueno Ryan, me voy, hasta otra

-Adiós vaquerita!- dijo Ryan poniéndole el gorro otra vez y besándola por un instante en los labios- Ya nos veremos- y se alejó

-Estás hecha una triunfadora!- le dijo Jess que había visto la escena

-Anda, vámonos!

* * *

FIN DEL CAPI!

Que tal? La otra cara de las chicas ha sido algo extraña verdad? Es que aquí, en Cartagena, hemos estado de fiestas y me gustó la idea!

En el siguiente capi, veremos la otra cara de los chicos, todos nos la imaginamos en gran parte, pero estará bien leerla, y también estará el Baile de Halloween!

Ahora necesito que me ayudéis un poco en esto:

· Qué os parece Ryan?

· Meto a Myrtle en la historia?

· Em y Danny siguen juntos?

· Castigan a las chicas por salir del castillo?

· Puede ser el barman otro personaje más?

Bueno, por ahora solo eso! Respondedme por favor, que si no sé lo que queréis no me viene la inspiración!

Para lo que necesitéis o queráis, un review! Solo pido eso, uno por cada persona que lo lea, sea bueno, malo, queráis hacerme rectificaciones...

Muchos besos!

Patry


	15. Halloween II

**15. HALLOWEEN II**

_Sábado 23 Octubre 10.30 am_

-Mierda! Una uña menos!- decía una chica rubia con el pelo muy largo- estoy harta!- dice tirando la fregona con la que esta limpiando

-Relájate- le dice la chica que hay cerca suya que esta limpiando los cristales- vamos a tener que hacerlo igual

-Pero esto es horrible, Jess!!!- se volvió a quejar la chica- que va a pasar cuando venga François y me vea así?

-Es mejor que te vea asi, a quedarte sin baile no?- dijo la castaña girándose y tocándose la muñeca con un gesto de dolor- me la he torcido- añadió al ver la mirada de Charly

-Como se le ocurre a MacGonagall ponernos a limpiar el Gran Comedor? Hemos empezado a las 8 y no llevamos ni la mitad!

-Pues imagínate como tienen que estar Lily y April, están limpiando la Biblioteca con Madame Pince! Prefiero lo que me ha tocado! Además por la tontería del miércoles, Lily no es prefecta, nos han castigado y cuando empiece a venir la gente vamos a quedar en ridículo, porque por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos hechas unas pardas!

-Tienes razón...

* * *

-Lo mato... te juro que lo mato, le corto la cabeza, lo despellejo, le echo sal por todo el cuerpo para que grite 

-Ya estaría muerto Lily, no podría gritar...- decía April mientras sacudía unos libros de polvo.

-Tienes razón, entonces... a ver... le sacaría los ojos, les pondría dinamita en el espacio y lo volaría- decía la pelirroja con una mirada psicótica

-Eso está mejor

Para entender estas conversaciones, hay que retroceder hasta el día en el que salieron de fiesta:

**FLASH BACK** Jueves 21 octubre, 03.50 

_Las chicas se aparecieron en los terrenos del castillo, iban con Em a cuestas y los zapatos en la mano, Myrtle estaba por allí y les dijo que podían pasar, ya que no había gente._

_Empezaron a subir escaleras intentando no hacer mucho ruido, cosa que no conseguían, ya que iban borrachas, sin zapatos, mareadas, congeladas de frío, cuando a una se le caía un zapato, le daba a otra en el pie y esa gritaba, cuando Em se les caía un poco gritaban: CUIDADO!, cuando veían los cuadros dormir, April se reía un montón, ya que estaban muy graciosos y aprovechaba para pintarles bigote, cuernos, cicatrices..._

_Con mucho esfuerzo, lograron llegar a la sala común, despertar al cuadro y pasar, subieron a su habitación y tumbaron a Em en su cama, luego, todas empezaron a cambiarse..._

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- un grito que provenía de cierta pelirroja las alarmó, pero cuando se giraron a mirar a la chica, ella ya había salido hacia el cuarto de los chicos._

_-Sigámosla, está loca, borracha y enfadada, puede hacer una locura- dijo Jess siguiéndola, Charly y April la imitaron._

_Cuando llegaron al cuarto se encontraron una escena muy particular, Lily y James besándose mientras se tocaban de todo._

_En un momento de lucidez de la chica, apartó al moreno_

_-Pero que coño haces? He venido a matarte!_

_-Pues sigue matándome que he sido muy malo!- dijo James acercándose otra vez ya que pensaba que era uno de sus sueños eróticos con la joven_

_-O paras, o te paro- al ver que el chico no paraba, decidió recurrir a técnicas físicas, es decir, a agarrarlo por el pelo hasta que la mirase_

_-Oye tu, a Prongs no le hagas nada- dijo un chico moreno de bonitos ojos azules que se había entretenido saludando como es debido a su... novia? Amiga?... eso era un misterio..._

_-Que no le haga nada? Voy a matarlo!!- la pelirroja empezó a ahogar a James mientras este luchaba por respirar_

_-Basta ya, Lily, te va a dar algo- dijo Remus calmadamente y la apartó del cuello de James_

_-Tu quien te crees que eres para decirle lo que tiene que hacer?- le soltó Jess_

_-Soy prefecto, tengo que poner orden_

_-Nunca lo pones y ahora si?- le pregunta Charly con tono arrogante_

_-Es que ha decidido ser bueno por hoy- contestó Sirius_

_-Si lo es hoy, que lo sea siempre- dijo Jess_

_-Ya estamos otra vez, te intento pedir perdón y no me dejas, siempre me paralizas!_

_-Como que te paraliza?- preguntó James recuperado del ataque_

_-Si, es que tienen poderes mágicos las cinco- dijo Sirius_

_-Pero por qué dices eso? Era un secreto!- le gritó April_

_-Es normal que los tengan- dijo James- son brujas- dijo con una voz muy parecida a la de un cuenta cuentos_

_-Si, pero además pueden hacer magia sin varita!- dijo Remus por Sirius_

_-Guau... yo quiero verlo- dijo James entusiasmado- tu que tienes?- le preguntó a Lily_

_-Que qué tengo? Pues tengo UN PUTO TATUAJE EN LAS TETAS EN EL QUE CASUALMENTE PONE: PROPIEDAD DE JAMES POTTER! Eso tengo..._

_-Ya sabes los efectos del tatoo pequeña, con quién has estado?_

_-No te importa_

_-Ese es el collar de un domador, pelirroja- dijo Sirius_

_-Tu qué? Te sabes todos los tipos de collares que existen?- le preguntó April picada_

_-Todos no, pero eso no es difícil, ese collar es de un domador..._

_-Un domador de dragones?- preguntó Lily_

_-Si, un domador de dragones mortífago_

_-De que hablas?- preguntó Charly que estaba aburrida_

_-Pues eso, mira- dijo James y de un tirón arrancó el collar del cuello de Lily- el nombre se ve si lo miras de perfil, y el símbolo que hay aquí, es la marca tenebrosa, a los domadores no se les hace en el brazo, se le pone un collar._

_-Y por qué me lo dio?_

_-Pues... cariño, estas ayudando a Voldemort a vigilar a su nueva victima, felicidades!- pese a decir esto, James estaba muy serio_

_-Yo... yo no sabía nada James...- Lily tenía lágrimas en los ojos_

_-Venga, tranquila, mañana se lo damos a Dumbledore- dijo James abrazándola y le dio un beso en la frente- quieres quedarte aquí?_

_-Si..._

_-Aquí tenéis que hablar los 6, yo sobro- dijo Charly y salió de la habitación- hasta luego- añadió antes de cerrar_

_-Creo que yo también- dijo Jess y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Remus la agarró de la mano y se la llevó a la terraza._

_-Anda ven, tenemos que hablar- dijo April y llevó a Sirius al baño para dejar a Lily y a James solos_

_-De que quieres hablar?- preguntó Sirius al entrar al baño con la rubia_

_-De nosotros_

_-Que quieres saber?_

_-Si lo hay_

_-Pues... la idea de que lo haya es buena no?, pero hablar no hemos hablado de eso..._

_-Y eso significa...?- preguntó intuyendo la respuesta_

_

* * *

_

_-Ni se te ocurra volver a paralizarme- advirtió cierto chico de ojos ámbar_

_-No tengo fuerzas para paralizarte, estoy borracha, fumada y la que está a punto de paralizarse soy yo por el frío que tengo- dijo ella frotándose los ojos_

_-Anda ven- Remus llevaba una chaqueta y empezó a abrirla por la cremallera, Jess pensó que se la iba a quitar para dejársela, pero el chico hizo algo mucho mejor, atrajo a Jess hacia el para que quedasen de frente y cerró la cremallera con los dos dentro, después la abrazó- ya verás como así no tienes frío_

_-Así lo que estoy es agobiada- (N/A: Perdonadla... no sabe lo que dice...)dijo removiéndose_

_-Shh... Ahora voy a hablar yo- al decir esto, apoyó su frente en la de ella- he sido un puto gilipollas, y lo siento un montón... necesito que me perdones, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y tienes razón, perdóname Jess_

_

* * *

_

_-Ven, túmbate aquí- dijo James suavemente mientras ayudaba a Lily a acostarse_

_-Estás enfadado conmigo?_

_-...- James no contestó, se limitó a coger una sudadera de su baúl y dársela-ten, hace frío_

_-Gracias... ven aquí- James le hizo caso y se acostó a su lado- contéstame_

_-No lo sé Lily, no se si estoy enfadado, supongo que celoso_

_-Anda James! No estás celoso, tu podrías tener a cualquier chica, no creo que te vallas a deprimir por mí_

_-Cualquier chica? Cualquier chica no, yo no quiero otra, te quiero a ti_

_Hubo un silencio incómodo, Lily se había quedado callada al oírle, su instinto le decía que le dijese la verdad, que ella también lo quería a su lado, pero esta vez decidió dejarse el orgullo a un lado y hacer caso a su instinto._

_-Yo también te quiero a ti- dijo en un susurro, James la miró y sonrió, después la abrazó y la besó_

_

* * *

_

_-Así que quieres decir que entre tu y yo no hay nada? Que solo he sido un rollo de varias noches? Qué me has utilizado? Que no sentías nada cuando me decías te quiero? Que...- April no pudo continuar ya que los labios de un moreno jugaban con su lengua- que... que estaba diciendo?_

_-Algo de que no te quería- dijo él sonriendo- tu sabes que te quiero, pero hablar de salir no hemos hablado, pero vamos a hablar ahora- añadió al ver que la chica abría la boca para protestar- April, quieres salir conmigo?_

_-Pues... pues sabes lo que te digo? Que no!!!_

_-QUE?? Por que??- Sirius ya lo estaba celebrando mentalmente cuando la chica dijo que no, y eso le hirió el orgullo, ya que nunca le había pasado_

_-Es que... Si quiero, pero... verás... este es un sitio muy cutre para pedirlo no?_

_-Un sitio muy cutre? Es... es un baño...- el mismo vio que la chica tenía razón, pero no se rindió- un baño en el que han estado las mejores joyas de Hogwarts durante siete años!- dijo señalándose_

_-Siendo creído no me convences_

_-Pues te convenceré, es una promesa_

_

* * *

__-Ya... ya no tengo frío, puedes liberarme- dijo Jess algo cohibida_

_-No hasta que me respondas, dime lo que sea!_

_-Lo que sea_

_-Jess!_

_-Vaaaale... te perdono_

_-Eso significa que estamos juntos otra vez?_

_-No, eso significa que te he perdonado por como me trataste, no estamos juntos_

_-Al menos... querrías venir al baile conmigo?_

_-Mmm...- Jess pareció pensarlo- Está bien _

_

* * *

_

_-Hay una cosa que no entiendo James- comentó Lily abrazada al chico- por qué no le dio la electricidad a Ryan y el tatuaje no se me quitó?_

_-No lo sé, supongo que con el tiempo, algunos efectos del tatoo se van pasando, mientras que otros se quedan más fuertes... Ya solucionaremos ese hechizo vale?_

_-Vale..._

_-NO PROFESORA, LE ASEGURO QUE NO HAY NADIE POR AQUÍ...- era la voz de Charly desde fuera_

_-Miraré por las dudas, señorita Spend- se oyó mientras se abría la puerta_

_-Que está pasando?- dijo April asomándose por la puerta del baño, la puerta de la terraza también se abrió con Jess asomada_

_-SEÑORITAS EVANS, PAWNS, HENDERSON Y SPEND, A SU CUARTO YA!! A PRIMERA HORA LAS QUIERO EN MI DESPACHO PARA ASIGNARLES SU DEBIDO CASTIGO, AH! Y 40 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDORF!_

_Las chicas no rechistaron, y se dirigieron a su habitación, durmieron un poco, y a las 9 fueron al despacho de MacGonagall, que les asignó de castigo estar la mañana del sábado limpiando el Gran Comedor y la Biblioteca, y también le quitaron el cargo de prefecta a Lily para dárselo a Kate, que se alegró mucho al ver que su rival había perdido._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_

* * *

_

-Te juro que como pille a Ryan lo mato!!- dijo Lily a April mientras colocaba unos libros (N/A: Quién se imaginaba que era a Ryan a quien quería matar?)

-Te ayudo, estoy mejorando mucho como cazadora, un día te tienes que venir conmigo, es bueno para descargar tensiones

-Tu las tensiones las descargas con Sirius muy bien!

-Me conoces demasiado!- dijo riéndose

* * *

Una semana después, el Sábado 30 de Octubre, las chicas estuvieron preparando todo para el baile, como os imagináis, Lily fue con James, y April con Sirius, que todavía no eran novios por mucho que el chico lo había intentado, se lo había pedido en clase de herbología porque había plantas, en DCAO al salvarla de un boggart, en CCM al ayudarla a entrar en el bosque, en pociones cuando preparaban un filtro amoroso, en un armario donde la arrinconó y empezó a besar al salir de Encantamientos, en Transformaciones al ayudarla cuando no le salía un hechizo... Pero ella no accedía... 

Em y Danny habían roto, pero seguían siendo muy amigos y por eso iban juntos al baile de Halloween.

François no había llegado todavía, lo que tenía muy preocupada a Charly, ya que el retraso podía significar muchas cosas: que le había pasado algo malo; que había encontrado a otra; que no quería saber nada de ella; que se había perdido por el camino, había encontrado a una ninfa y se había enamorado de ella...

Por todo lo demás estaban bien, tenían sus vestidos, habían pensado en los peinados, los zapatos, maquillaje...

Las chicas estaban en su habitación, hablando con Charly que seguía preocupada.

-Tranquila, seguro que viene- decía Jess abrazándola

-No sé... Lily, me harías un favor?

-Claro, de que se trata?

-Pues... déjame a Fresita para mandarle una carta, por favor...

-Está bien, voy a buscarla

Lily salió de su habitación y fue hacia el cuarto de los chicos, ya que Fresita seguía allí con su pareja.

TOC, TOC 

-Adelante, está abierta- se oyó la voz de James desde dentro- Ey! Qué haces aquí?- dijo al ver quien era y se levantó de su cama

-Pues... necesito a Fresita

-Vamos a por ella? Está arriba

-Vale

Empezaron a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar.

-Fresi!!!- dijo al ver a la preciosa lechuza que al verla se acercó y le picó un poco la mano

-Y... para qué la necesitas?

-Charly quiere mandarle una carta a François

-Amm...

-Y los demás?

-Sirius y Remus han ido a coger unos libros de la biblioteca, y Peter no se donde está.

-Bueno... bajamos?

-Claro, lo que quieras

Bajaron, los dos estaban algo cortados

-Gracias, James, yo... yo me voy ya

-Vale, nos vemos mañana, y te quiero ver muy guapa eh?

-Lo intentaré- dijo ella riendo- hasta luego

-Adiós

Lily se dirigió otra vez a su habitación con Fresita, pero al llegar no había nadie.

-Quédate por aquí- le dijo a Fresita, fue entonces cuando se fijó en la nota que había en la mesa:

_LILS ESTAMOS EN EL GRAN COMEDOR, BESITOS, HASTA AHORA!!_

_April_

La pelirroja hizo caso y bajó al Gran Comedor, las chicas estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor con un chico castaño claro de ojos verdes.

-Hola- dijo suavemente sentándose al lado de Em

-Lily!! Es François!!- dijo Charly sonriendo- François, esta es Lily

-Encantado- dijo él sonriendo

-Igualmente

-Se va a quedar en una habitación que le ha prestado Dumbledore, es genial verdad??- dijo Charly agarrada al brazo de su novio

-Si!!

-Que te pagece si me ayudas a guagdag mis maletas?

-Claro que te ayudo- contestó la rubia y salieron del Gran Comedor cogidos

Después de la llegada de François, Charly estaba muy animada, pero no se vio el pelo en todo el día, ya que estaba con él.

Eltiempo pasó rápido (N/A: vamos rapidiko o no acabo), y llegó la hora del baile, que se celebraba a las 8 en el Gran Comedor, en realidad, la cena era allí, pero no el baile, este era en los terrenos.

Las chicas empezaron a arreglarse tres horas antes del baile, se depilaron, ducharon, se lavaron el pelo, se echaron cremas (hidratante, anticelulítica, antiarrugas... lo esencial), se vistieron, maquillaron, peinaron, y todo lo que se hace antes de ir a un baile.

Jess se puso un vestido blanco largo, con la espalda cruzada por tiras del mismo color, el vestido se ajustaba muy bien a la castaña y tenía amplio escote, que adornaba con un collar de oro blanco y pendientes a juego, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño con rizos cayendo.

Charly llevaba el vestido que se compró en Hogsmeade, era gris, con escote y hasta la rodilla, los tirantes se amarraban al cuello (como un bikini), el pelo suelto y liso, unos tacones altos y varias pulseras en la muñeca.

Em había decidido llevar un vestido azul largo, con dos rajas a los lados, lo adornó puniéndose un cinturón de cadena de oro, un colgante de oro con un zafiro y unos pendientes de aro, el pelo lo llevaba en una cola baja al lado.

April decidió sacar su lado más tierno, llevaba un vestido rosa largo sin tirantes y falda ajustada en la cadera, se había rizado el pelo y lo llevaba suelto, los zapatos eran de aguja (porque le gustaban mucho), y también llevaba un abrigo de piel (sintética pero suave) de color claro.

Lily eligió el verde para resaltar sus ojos, así que el vestido era de ese color, era sin espalda atado al cuello y largo con una raja al lado, llevaba unos zapatos de aguja a juego y purpurina por los hombros y espalda, el pelo con la raya al lado. Llevaba una tobillera plateada y pendientes de aro grandes.

-Lils, préstame tu brillo porfa!- le pedía Em

-Oks, toma- dijo dándoselo- April, pásame el rimel que me voy a poner un poco

-Espera que me lo estoy poniendo yo... ya! Toma- dijo la rubia lanzándoselo, pero sin querer le dio a Jess

-Tened cuidado!

-Haberlo paralizado- le sugirió Charly

-No estoy concentrada en paralizar cosas, es que me veo muy sosa...

-Toma, purpurina- dijo Lily dándole el bote

-Gracias

TOC TOC

-Esta abierto!- dijeron todas a la vez

-Hola- era Sally, llevaba un vestido azul muy claro y muy ajustado

-Hola Sally, que tal?- preguntó Charly cordialmente

-Muy bien, es que... los chicos me han pedido que os diga que bajéis ya, que llevan 10 minutos esperando... y que... es eso un Calvin Glein?- le preguntó a Em

-Si, la una de las mejores marcas de todo el mundo mágico, mi padre me lo compró en uno de sus viajes

-Es genial! Me prestáis el brillo? Se me ha acabado...

-Sírvete- dijo Lily que se lo acababa de poner

-Y las demás?- preguntó April

-Fany, Kate, Estef, Jessy y Carla se están vistiendo, habéis visto el nuevo look de Carla? Gótica!! Es una acoplada, se cree guay y mayor

-No te cae bien?- preguntó Jess

-No, me cae fatal, y ya veréis como va al baile... uff! Parece de la familia Addams! Todo negro menos su piel, que se ha puesto un hechizo para que esté blanca como la nieve

-Con quien va al baile?- Charly

-Con Peter

-TIPICO- añadieron todas incluida Sally, y después empezaron a reir

-Bajamos ya?- Lily

-Vamos allá!

Las 6 chicas bajaron, y encontraron a los chicos en los sofás sentados con cara de aburrimiento, cuando las vieron sonrieron y silbaron.

-Ya les he dado vuestro mensaje- dijo Sally a los chicos

-Te has tomado tu tiempo- dijo James

-Es que había cosas muy entretenidas!- respondió sonriendo con cara de buena

-Con quién vas, Sally?- preguntó Lily a su espalda

-Con Samuel Domn, me voy, os veo abajo!

-Estás... guau!- dijo Sirius a April haciendo que diese una vuelta

-Guau? No se te ha ocurrido otra cosa?

-Si, estás preciosa, me gusta mucho, quiero hacerte...- April puso una cara furiosa- quiero hacerte la reina del baile... sigo?

-No, anda vamos que tengo hambre

-Te sienta muy bien ese vestido, Jess- dijo Remus algo colorado al ver el escote

-Gracias, tu también estás muy guapo...

-No me has decepcionado- dijo James sonriendo

-Te gusta?

-Me encantas

-Y nosotras qué?- preguntó Charly enfadada

-Estáis muy guapas- dijeron los chicos

* * *

Bien, ya he actualizado, siento tardar, pero entre los exámenes, el novio, y que tengo pocos reviews ni tengo tiempo, ni me viene la inspiración, pero lo bueno es que ya está aquí, actualizado por los que me apoyan y me siguen, que son buenas personas!! Y los demás no lo sé, pero necesito reviews oks?? Solo uno por persona, pero uno! 

Bueno, que os ha parecido? Estoy intentando meter algunos personajes que tenía olvidados por ahí... a mi me gusta, porque las cosas se aclaran bastante entre los protas y ya veremos lo que pasa en el baile...

Que más?... Ah! Queria comentaros que también estoy pensando en otro fic, de los merodeadores, después de Hogwarts, en el que se mezclan el juego, amor, vandalismo... es genial!! Ya os avisaré cuando lo tenga...

Ahora los reviews:

**Silmarwen754:** Como ves, Lily está con James, April con Sirius y Jess con Remus, espero que sigas leyendo y perdona por no actualizar antes! Besos

**LoKa-MaLfoy:** a ver... sorry pero Ryan tendra que salir en algún capitulo más... Myrtle entra seguro, a Danny ya lo he puesto de amigo, no las castigan por salir del castillo, pero por colarse en la habitación de los chicos si!! Gracias por las ideas, ayudan mucho!!, bueno, pues espero que este también te guste! Besos!

**Miss Diggory Krum:** Muchas gracias guapa!! Tu también eres de mis favoritas! Ryan es este capi no sale, pero después de leerlo, lo más probable es que no te guste tanto... Danny y Em solo son amigos, ya le buscaré otro mejor!! Por salir no las castigan!! Pero armaron mucho escándalo en el cuarto de los merodeadores...! Actualiza pronto! Besos

**Karipotter:** menos mal que me recordaste lo del tatuaje y fresita, se me había olvidado! Que cabeza! Pero está todo controlado! Ya lo he arreglado! James verá el poder pronto, cuando me apetezca escribir, que será muy pronto! Querias que castigaran a las chicas... pues castigadas! Asi de sencillo!! Jeje... bueno, besos! Sigue leyendo!

**Ariel Magdur:** Gracias por las ideas! Son de mucha ayuda! Espero no haber tardado mucho... sorry... sigue leyendo please! Besos!!

**Sweet-sugar-894:** Bueno, ya te lo envié, espero que este también te guste! Besos!! Sigue leyendo!

RECOMIENDO **LA OTRA CARA**, DE **MISS DIGGORY KRUM**, ES UN FIC GENIAL, Y LA CHICA QUE LO ESCRIBE MEJOR TODAVIA!! UN BESO!!

TAMBIEN DECIR, QUE TODOS LOS FICS DE LOS MERODEADORES SON BUENOS!

En el 16, **UNA NOCHE PARA RECORDAR**, veremos el baile y todo lo que pasa en el.

Será esencialmente eso, a no ser que me de la vena y empiece a escribir más cosas, que será si recibo más opiniones...

Lo más probable es que esté para el día 13, pero no es seguro! Yo lo voy a intentar

Y me despido! Un beso para todo el mundo!

Patry


	16. Una Noche Para Recordar

**16. UNA NOCHE PARA RECORDAR**

_Disclaimer: lo escribo porque hace mucho que no lo pongo. Los personajes no son mios, la idea no es mia, no consigo nada escribiendo esto, solo es un fin de entretenimiento, todo lo que conozcais es de J.K.R... y bla bla bla, ya lo sabéis._

**Reviews:**

**Ely-Barchu:** Que bien que te gustase! Ya actualizo! Besotes a ti también

**Florcha:** Me alegra que te guste, te prometo que si tengo tiempo me paso a leerlo y te dejo un buen review! De qué va tu fic? Besos

**Sweet-sugar-894:** no has sido la única a la que le ha pasado lo del 13, me lo ha comentado bastante gente, lo volví a subir y creo que ya se ve... pues si te gusta tanto y quieres ayudarme te lo agradezco en el alma, acepto sugerencias (es una indirecta muy directa) Besos!

**Karipotter:** el collar y el tatuaje creo que se verán más adelante, me voy a concentrar en el baile que ya va siendo hora! Espero no haber tardado. Besos

**Ginny84:** Ya creo que he solucionado lo del 13, no se lo que pasó, pero ya está para que lo leas! Besos!

**Miss Diggory Krum:** hola guapa!! Menos mal que te gustó el Flash Back, no sabes lo que me costó escribirlo todo, me hacía mucho lío! Si te encuentro algún chico como los merodeadores te lo paso ok?? En este describo a los chicos también! Que te pensabas? Asi que baja y lee ya! Cuando actualices me paso por tu fic! No te olvides tu de este! Por cierto... por que me has dejado el mismo review 5 veces? Es que me ha sorprendido... bueno, te dejo leer. Besos

**La Pirata:** Gracias, espero que este también te guste! Besos 

**Anónimo:** Bueno, no creo que sea tan poco la verdad, ya son 16 capis de 5 hojas como mínimo... espero que este también te guste y sigas dejando review! Besos

**Mary93:** Gracias! Yo también esperaba este capi pronto! Espero que te guste! Besos

**Valee> sweetcat:** Muchas gracias! Me costó mucho hacer el flash back, asi que gracias que me salió! Y con eso me conformo; me alegra saber que la gente piensa en mi fic cuando esta aburrida! Muchos reviews más no me llegaron... pero con estos tengo suficientes! Besos!

**Nekapolitica:** Muchas gracias! A ver si este también te gusta! Besos!

* * *

_Y aquí va el capi! Nos quedamos en..._

-Estás... guau!- dijo Sirius a April haciendo que diese una vuelta

-Guau? No se te ha ocurrido otra cosa?

-Si, estás preciosa, me gusta mucho, quiero hacerte...- April puso una cara furiosa- quiero hacerte la reina del baile... sigo?

-No, anda vamos que tengo hambre

-Te sienta muy bien ese vestido, Jess- dijo Remus algo colorado al ver el escote

-Gracias, tu también estás muy guapo...

-No me has decepcionado- dijo James sonriendo

-Te gusta?

-Me encantas

-Y nosotras qué?- preguntó Charly enfadada

-Estáis muy guapas- dijeron los chicos

Aunque las chicas estaban muy guapas y arregladas, los chicos no se quedaban atrás.

Sirius iba con una de esas camisas blancas en las que se abren los botones de arriba, también llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y el pelo con gomina.

James también llevaba una de esas camisas pero no se la había desabrochado, los vaqueros eran más claros y se había puesto lentillas.

Remus llevaba una camisa azul claro, unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta del mismo color. Llevaba el pelo con gomina de punta, que le quedaba muy bien.

Todos bajaron al Gran Comedor, Charly y Em encontraron a sus respectivas parejas en la puerta, que ya estaba abierta, y se escuchaba gente dentro, estaba algo decorado, no tanto como en otras ocasiones en las que el baile se hacía allí mismo, pero decorado.

Pasaban por delante de mesas, buscando sitio, pero todas estaban llenas, la gente los saludaba y les decía lo guapos que estaban.

Por el fondo, un chico bajito y gordo les hacía señas, era Peter que estaba en una mesa solo con Carla, les llamaba por que no quería quedarse solo con la joven, ya que su nuevo look le daba algo de miedo. A ella no parecía gustarle mucho la idea de compartir mesa con las chicas, pero se tuvo que callar.

Casi todos cenaron relajados, menos la nueva gótica, que había recibido incluso aplausos del director por disfrazarse especialmente para un baile de Halloween.

Más tarde, la profesora MacGonagall mandó a los más pequeños que no tenían una pareja de curso superior a sus habitaciones, y anunció que empezaba el baile.

Todas las parejas salieron del castillo a los terrenos, eso si era una buena decoración! Velas, flores, ambiente, plantas, música... había de todo!!

Cada una cogió a su pareja y se dirigió a la pista a bailar.

La música variaba, y el tiempo pasaba rapidísimo sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

-Bailas muy bien!- dijo Lily a su pareja bailando una rápida

-Tu también! No pensaba que fueras a durar tanto con esos zapatos!

-Llevo un encantamiento para que mis pies crean que son deportivas normales

-Vaya!

-Y eso que te has quitado las gafas?

-No sé... para variar

-Estas muy guapo

-Más que tu no

-Mentira

-Verdad

-Mentira

-Verdad

-Mentira

-Vamos a dejar de discutir- suplicó el moreno

-Está bien

* * *

-Estás rara- dijo Sirius a April 

-Por qué?

-Siempre llevas ropa... más explosiva... no se si me entiendes

-Lo que no sé es a donde quieres llegar

-Que... hoy vas más... dulce que otros días

-¿?

-Si... ya sabes, nunca te había visto así

-Y no te gusta...- dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-Me gusta mucho más- dijo subiéndole la barbilla con un dedo y la besó.

* * *

-Sabes... yo no te imaginaba así, Chagly 

-Te he desilusionado?

-No! Yo pensaba que segias una chica de las típicas, pero eges difegente, y me encanta

-Gracias- dijo ella con una mirada sincera, el se acercó y se besaron

* * *

-Sigues enfadada conmigo, Jess? 

-No, ya no, te portaste como un capullo, pero lo he superado

-... Está bien, tienes razón- dijo Remus aceptando el insulto

-Lo sé...

-Lo siento mucho, cariño, de verdad

-Cariño?- Jess lo miró

-Solo si tu quieres... que me dices?

* * *

-Uff, estoy agotada!, me consigues una bebida Danny? 

-Claro!- Danny se fue de la pista de baile dejando a Em sola

-Psst, la del vestido azul

-Que? Quien es?

-Ven al bosque

Em se dirigió a la entrada del bosque, no pensaba entrar en él, solo quería saber quien la llamaba.

-Aquí!

-Tu... tu eres... el chico que bailó con Lily! Eres Ryan!

-Valla... si... esa zorra me ha dado algunos problemas, pero... tu podrás ayudarme...

* * *

-Una lenta- comentó James escuchando el cambio de música 

-Si... supongo que me tengo que acercar

-Que todo sea por el bien del baile

-Claro! Como si tu no quisieses tenerme así, tan cerca- dijo pegándosele

-Puede... estás helada

-Hace frío

-No te preocupes, yo te caliento lo que haga falta

-Tu por calentar... calientas cualquier cosa

-Por ti si que haría cualquier cosa

-De verdad lo dices?

-Acércate más y te lo demuestro

-Me gusta que me acerquen

-Tu lo has dicho- James la atrajo hacía sí por la nuca y la besó

* * *

-Te quiero- susurró Sirius al separarse del beso 

-Yo también a ti

-No se lo que me das, pero me llevas loco, necesito estar contigo todo el tiempo

-... Eso quiere decir?...

-April por favor, te gustaría ser mi novia? Oficial, quiero decir

-Sirius...

-No me digas que este es un sitio cutre, porque no lo es, no me digas que no te gusta, porque te brillan los ojos, pero dime algo

-Claro que quiero estar contigo!

-En serio?

-SI!!!!!

* * *

-Vaya! Es uno de los mejores besos que me han dado!- dijo Charly sonriendo 

-Si... Charly... Te gustagía venig a Fgancia conmigo cuando me valla?

-... No... no lo sé... no es pronto?

-Yo... yo te quiego, y también quiego estag contigo, acompáñame pog favog

-Está bien, solo... déjame hablarlo con las chicas si?

-Esta bien...

-Mientras... quieres venir a mi habitación?

-Oui!!!

* * *

-Entonces... que me dices Jess? 

-Pues... que te digo? No me lo esperaba

-Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, lo entiendo

-Si que lo necesito, gracias- la chica abrazó a Remus muy fuerte

-Acompáñame a un sitio

* * *

-Que quieres decir con que yo te puedo ayudar? No me puedes obligar a nada! 

-No? Estás segura?- Ryan empezó a acercarse a Em- _Imperius! _Bien... ahora ve al baile y nada ha pasado, ya tendrás noticias mías

* * *

-Tengo mucho sueño James 

-Quieres venir a mi cuarto?

-A que voy a ir a tu cuarto?

-Está bien, pues vamos a un sitio mejor

-No sé...

-Confía en mi

-Ok

James la llevó al cuadro de la sirena, dijo la contraseña, pero al aparecer el "ascensor" marcó el número 1, al segundo estaban enfrente de una puerta en la que ponía James Potter, y entraron.

-Asi que es aquí donde vienen Sirius y April siempre...

-No está mal el sitio, tiene buenas vistas

-Mira que eres buscón!- le gritó Lily pensando que se refería a ella

-Qué he hecho? Mira- James la condujo hasta la ventana, desde donde se veían montañas, el bosque, los terrenos, el campo de quiditch...

-Ahh...- se sonrojó- lo siento

-No importa... pero creía que era yo el creído

-No te metas conmigo

-Vaaaaaaaaale...

-Que hacemos?

-Lo que tu quieras, esta noche es tuya

* * *

-Y si vamos a la habitación de la sirena?- propuso April 

-Claro!

-Llegaron al cuadro, April iba a decir la contraseña, pero Sirius la detuvo

-Mejor aquí no

-Por qué?

-Mira a la sirena, ves algo raro?

-Que se está dando un baño en vez de estar en la roca, y?

-Eso es que hay alguien en dentro

-En tu habitación?

-No tiene por qué, pueden ser James, o Remus...

-Pero ellos tienen otras habitaciones

-Vamos a otro sitio

-Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Remus que llegaba junto a Jess

-Nada, pasear, vosotros?- preguntó April

-También paseábamos

-Amm...- dijeron Sirius y April

-Vais a entrar?- preguntó el licántropo

-Entrar a donde?- preguntó Jess, en ese callejón solo había un cuadro

-Pues... si no estás tu dentro... está James- contestó Sirius al chico sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Jess

-Pues... que hacemos, Jess?

-No se... tu habit...?- Jess no pudo acabar

-La habitación es nuestra Remus- dijo Sirius, cogió a April y salieron corriendo

-Vamos a la torre de astronomía?- preguntó Jess

-Si, vamos

* * *

-Hey Em! No te encontraba, toma tu copa 

-Gracias- dijo ella cogiendo la copa

-Estás bien? Pareces pálida...

-Danny, estoy bien, un poco cansada nada más

-Oye... Kate me ha pedido un baile... te importa...?

-Tranquilo, vete a bailar con ella, yo me voy

-Ok, eres la mejor- dicho esto corrió a donde estaba Kate

* * *

Y se acabó lo que se daba. Sé que es corto, pero quería darle emoción...¿Qué hará Lily en su noche? ¿Y Sirius y April? ¿Se acabarán reconciliando Jess y Remus? ¿Harán uso del compromiso Charly y François? ¿Los pillará en medio de la faena Em? ¿Se irá Charly a Francia? ¿Qué tiene planeado Ryan? ¿Conseguirá Peter superar su miedo a Carla? ¿Hará Voldemort una de las suyas? Todo se verá en el próximo capi! 

Lo siento, perdonad que haya tardado tantísimo en actualizar, he estado de niñera casi todo el tiempo, y cuando no era eso estaba de fiesta... SORRY!

Bueno, el 17. SERÁ CAPULLO, (ese es el título), estará para el 22 si Dios quiere, y si vosotros queréis, ya sabéis que tiene un pequeño precio... que qué pasará? Pues las respuestas a las preguntas de antes, y Ryan aparecerá... No os cuento más que sino no tiene fuste.

Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme reviews que a los 10 actualizo.

Besitos:

Patry


	17. Será Capullo

**17. SERÁ CAPULLO**

_Si... he tardado siglos, y todos seguro que sabéis que lo siento mucho! Antes de nada empiezo con los rr, y después el capi, que personalmente, a mi me gusta mucho... :)_

_Le dedico este capítulo a MISS DIGGORY KRUM! Muchos besos guapa!_

**Ely-Barchu**: Muchas gracias, siento el retraso, espero que también te guste este, besos.

**Erendil's doughter**: Muchas gracias, ya vas a ver de lo que es capaz Ryan, siento mucho haber tardado tanto, espero que te guste, besos.

**Moony sexy and ginny hoshman**: A ver, vamos por partes, Jess y Remus... pues ya han estado unos capítulos separados, ahora toca que se junten un poco, pero crearé problemas, tranquila ;)! Los poderes especiales de April son la proyección astral, significa que es capaz de desplazar una parte de ella a otro sitio, es difícil de explicar, tu quédate con que puede estar en dos sitios a la vez, pero no mucho tiempo, mejor, también es la cazadora, cazadora de vampiros, vamos que mata vampiros para proteger al colegio de ellos; Ryan te dejará muerta en el capi, ya verás! Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, y espero que también te guste mucho este, besos!

**Flopy-Black**: Sirius y April 4ever! Jajaja! Siento haber tardado tanto, espero que este también te guste! Besos!

**Ale-patil**: Muchas gracias, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero por lo menos no te has perdido nada, intentaré actualizar más seguido :), espero que este también te guste, besos!

**Karipotter**: Mil de nadas por actualizar, muy tarde, lo sé, pero he tenido muchos problemas :( ! Bueno, que este también te guste! Muchos besitos!

**Brujita13**: Muchas gracias! No sé a que te refieres con la pregunta, y si es lo que pienso no tengo ni idea de cómo explicarlo, lo siento :( ! Besos!

**Anglik Djilah**: Quería darle emoción a la historia! No te preocupes que Em se librará de esa, pero no en este capi, me alegra mucho que te gustase el chap y siento haber tardado tantísimo, espero que este también te guste! Besos!

**Miss Diggory krum**: Buenas guapísima! Perdona por no haberte dejado rr, te juro que cuando actualice este chap, voy corriendo a dejártelo! Lily va a aprovechar bien su noche! Con Sirius y April... no va a pasar tanto, pero te va a gustar mucho, ya verás! Jess y Remus... van a estar muy bien esta noche... Ryan va a dar que hablar este capítulo y los siguientes créeme! Charly no aparece mucho esta vez, pero su historia será larga! Y Voldemort tendrá que aparecer tarde o temprano, pero no será esta noche... Bueno, pues lo dicho, lee y déjame un rr de los tuyos que me encantan! Muchos besos! Adios!

**Marie Ann**: Es genial que te guste la historia! Ya actualizas? Enseguida voy a leerlo! Un beso muy grande! Dew!

**Johana:** Me alegra que te guste tanto! Espero que sigas leyendo! Un beso! Dew

**Clhoe-Black-Potter**: Me alegra que te guste! Perdona que haya tardado tanto! Y espero que sigas leyendo! Muchos besos! Dew!

**Catalina**: La numerología si que es la misma, mi primo me dejó el libro y se me ocurrió ponerlo en el fic, te gustó? Si no entiendes algo me lo dices y yo te lo digo con otras palabras! Espero que sigas leyendo y perdona el retraso! Besos!

**paz**: Pues si eres nueva, bienvenida! Aunque ya llevarás varios meses por aquí! Me alegra que te guste, espero que este también! Y perdona que haya tardado tanto! Muchos besos! Dew!

**Kittyen**: me alegra que te guste el chap y toda la historia! Perdona que haya tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que este capi te guste mucho! Besos! Byes!

**VeriBlackPotter**: Me alegra que te guste el fic, perdona que haya tardado en actualizar! Espero que este chap también te guste! Besos Dew!

_Despues de los rr, aquí va el capi:_

Bueno qué? Que te apetece hacer?- preguntó James impaciente

Tengo sed, tráeme algo frío

Esta bien- el moreno se acercó a una pequeña nevera que había en la habitación y sacó dos copas, puso un par de cubitos en cada una y coca cola- Aquí tienes

Gracias...

Quieres que haga algo más por ti?

Que te apetece hacerme?- preguntó la ojiverde con picardía

Uy... No me provoques... que no me contengo

Pues no te contengas- dijo Lily mimosa mientras se acercaba a él.

Princesa, si es tu deseo...- James terminó de acercarse y la besó hasta que por una artimaña de Lily acabaron tumbados en la cama mientras se enrollaban, el chico empezaba a sentir que ahí sobraba algo... el que? La ropa, así que empezó por quitarse la camisa, y bajarle parte del vestido a ella.

Espera un segundo- dijo la pelirroja al rato de estar tumbados, se incorporó y cogió su copa, dio un trago y agarró uno de los cubitos con la boca, dejó la copa donde estaba, volvió a acercarse a James y le pasó el cubito con la lengua, el lo aceptó y lo pasó por el cuello de Lily...

* * *

Em volvía a la torre, se había quitado los tacones ya que iba un poco mareada, no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero sentía que pasaba algo, llegó al retrato y dijo la contraseña, en la sala común estaban varias niñas de quinto hablando del baile; Estef, Jessy y Fany estaban al lado de la chimenea con los pies en reposo, al verla le hicieron un gesto para que se acercara. 

Me encanta tu vestido- dijo Estef

Gracias, el tuyo también es genial- dijo Em, aunque realmente no le gustaba mucho, digamos que el vestido empezaba tarde y acababa temprano, no era el estilo de Em, pero siempre hay que ser amable.

Es que has cortado con Danny?- preguntó Fany- lo he visto bailando con Kate

Si... cortamos hace un tiempo, pero lo hemos dejado como amigos, por cierto Jessy, me encantan tus zapatos- eso si que lo decía de verdad

Te los presto cuando quieras, y eso que las demás no están contigo?

Pues... Lily estará con James, April con Sirius, Jess con Remus y Charly con François...

Si, a esos dos los hemos visto subiendo a la habitación hace rato, y después a April con Sirius...- dijo Estef- y te han dejado sola? Que malas amigas no?

No! Son las mejores, solo que últimamente están muy ocupadas...

A mi nunca me han parecido buenas chicas- opinó Fany

No sé...- Em estaba muy confundida, y si ellas tenían razón?

* * *

-Vamos nena, ven a la cama conmigo! Me apetecen mimos- dijo Sirius con un tono infantil 

Es que presiento que algo va mal- dijo April mirando por la ventana

El que?- preguntó él acercándose a la rubia y abrazándola por detrás; En cuanto la rozó, a April le dio como una descarga, sintió como si se le acabara en aire, cerró los ojos y vio a Ryan mordiendo a Sirius con el animago entre él y un árbol, de repente le vino el aire y abrió los ojos.

Sirius! Estas bien, verdad? Dime que sí!- April abrazó a Sirius y empezó a besarlo por toda la cara.

Claro que estoy bien! Eres tú la que casi se ahoga! Que ha pasado?

He tenido... como una visión... no sé... era muy extraño- susurró confusa

Y que has visto?

Pues... no estoy segura... mejor voy a mi habitación, te prometo que te recompensaré! Adios!- dijo saliendo del cuarto de los merodeadores muy nerviosa

April pasó por su habitación, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó a los terrenos, iba a encontrar a Ryan y lo mataría de una vez, por nada iba a dejar que hiciesen daño a SU Sirius.

* * *

-Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche contigo- decía Jess a Remus mientras miraban las estrellas 

Y yo contigo también, quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

Estará Charly

Pero pareces cansada, y ellos ya habrán acabado lo suyo

Está bien, vamos

Fueron a la sala común, y vieron a Em hablando animadamente con las amigas de Kate.

Jess! Que bien que estés aquí- dijo Em- te quedas un rato?

Bueno- dijo Jess mirando a Remus- No te importa que me quede con ellas no?

No, yo voy a subir a mi habitación, a cortar un poco el rollo

Creo que vas a cortar poco, April ha salido corriendo de la sala hace un rato- dijo Estef

Si, y ni nos ha saludado- añadió Jessy (esta no es Jess, es la otra)

Pues voy a hablar con Sirius a ver lo que le ha hecho- dijo Remus- **Hasta luego**- dijo y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Jess

Uyy... ese Hasta Luego no significará algo no?-preguntó Fany

No...- dijo Jess muy roja, las demás se empezaron a reír.

* * *

-Hey Padfoot! Que tal el baile?- preguntó Remus a su amigo 

Pues, ya tengo novia oficial! Raro verdad?

Si... y que le has hecho que ha salido a no sé dónde corriendo?

Que dices? No está en su habitación?

Pues... por lo que me han dicho... no

Mierda!- dijo Sirius y salió de su habitación a los terrenos, ya que creía que April estaba allí.

* * *

Una hora antes, April no entendía nada, a ver, Ryan no podía morder a Sirius porque no era un vampiro, era un domador de dragones, hasta ahí llegaba, pero entonces quien era el que mordía a Sirius, ella estaba segura de haber visto a Ryan, y otra cosa más, que había sido esa visión? Su poder era la proyección astral, pero ella no veía visiones... esto era un lío. 

A April le sacudió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, se preparó y miró a todas partes, alguien le tocó la espalda, ella se giró

BU!- era Ryan, que ahora le daba un golpe en la boca haciéndole sangre- que pasa cazadora? Te acuerdas de mí?

Claro que si, ojitos azules- April ya se había recuperado del golpe y no le perdía de vista

Que tal está tu amiga Em? Está bien?- decía Ryan mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella pero sin atacarla

Qué has hecho con Em, pedazo de capullo?

Yo? Nada, tu amiga está bien, compruébalo si quieres, te daré algo de tiempo para que te proyectes- para demostrarlo lanzó su varita lejos

No me fío de gente como tú, eres muy capaz de pelear sin varita

Que perspicaz!- Ryan empezó a atacar, pero April estaba preparada y se defendió bien- Muy bien! Que tal si me sigues un rato?- dicho esto Ryan se disolvió

April recordó que antes lo había sentido, y que a lo mejor si se concentraba podría utilizar la proyección astral para llegar a él, lo intentó, y sintió como si una parte de ella volara de su cuerpo y llegara a la parte más oscura del bosque, pero se encontró una sorpresa, Ryan estaba peleando y no era con ella, decidió mirar quien era, cogió su varita y susurró_: Lumos_

Ryan estaba peleando con un vampiro, lo reconoció por los ojos amarillos, era como el primer vampiro al que mató, pero este parecía mucho más fuerte y le estaba dando una paliza a Ryan, en cuanto pudo, empezó a morderle el cuello.

April sintió que se desvanecía de allí, volvía a su cuerpo y se desmayaba. No pudo ver como Ryan, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, cogía una rama de madera del suelo y se la clavaba al vampiro en pleno corazón, convirtiéndose Ryan en vampiro y el vampiro en polvo.

* * *

Sirius estaba buscando a April, pero no estaba allí, solo quedaban restos del baile, algunos elfos domésticos limpiando y Dumbledore. 

Sirius! Deberías estar en tu cuarto, el baile ha acabado...

Estoy buscando a April- interrumpió Sirius- Joder, como le pase algo...

Por qué le tendría que pasar algo?

Es la cazadora- Sirius estaba tan desesperado por encontrarla que le contó ese secreto

Y por qué no me lo habíais contado antes?- preguntó el director algo enfadado y preocupado

Mire, no voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo contándole algo mientras que mi novia esta por ahí jugándose la vida- Sirius vio entre los árboles una luz azulada y corrió hasta allí con Dumbledore detrás.

La encontró tirada en el suelo, con sangre en la boca, la cogió en brazos, Dumbledore cogió la varita de la chica y acompañó a Sirius a la enfermería para dejar a April.

* * *

Sally volvía a la torre después de su encuentro con Samuel, sabía que ahora que había salido con él, el chico iría diciendo que habían hecho de todo, claro que era mentira, pero le atraía ese chico, ya había olvidado a Sirius, el estaba muy bien con April y se los veía muy unidos... Se alegraba por ellos... con estos pensamientos llegó a la sala común. Se encontró a Kate, Estef, Jessy, Fany y Carla allí. 

Hola, como estáis?- preguntó, aunque ya sabía que habría bronca

Muy bien, tu que? Ya vuelves de estar con Samuel?- dijo con voz sarcástica Kate

Si- Sally bajó la mirada, Samuel se había dado prisa en ir por ahí contando mentiras

Has tardado poco en tirártelo no?- le soltó de repente Estef

De que hablas? Yo no me he tirado a nadie!- replicó la rubia

Claro y piensas que te vamos a creer? Vas de puta por la vida y tienes una reputación que da más pena que Peter!- le gritó Fany

Oye!- dijo Carla- que Peter no es tan malo...

Si que lo es!- dijeron Kate, Estef, Jessy y Fany a la vez

Yo voy de puta? Mira guapa, todo el mundo dice que has ido de lagartona cuando has coqueteado con Danny cuando todos saben que te gusta James- le dijo a Kate- tú!- señaló a Fany- dices tener un novio, pero te pone los cuernos todos los viernes a las 7 en el vestuario del campo de quiditch, Jessy tu te atreves a decirme puta? cuando te vi ayer dándote el lote con Diggory y Patil (que tiene novia) los dos a la vez!- ahora miró a Estef- Tu vas a Slytherin todas las mañanas a divertirte un rato haciendo pelis XXX con Avery! Y Carla... tu das realmente pena con tus looks- por fin! Lo había soltado todo, todo lo que había callado 7 años, sabía que las había perdido, pero no se sentía nada mal, sino como liberada.

Muy bien- dijo Kate muy tranquila- no te vuelvas a acercar a nosotras en tu miserable vida, eres la cosa más inútil que hay... ojalá y te mueras!

Ah! Y Carla se quedará con tu cama, vete con las niñas de quinto!- dijo Jessy

Dicho esto, todas subieron a su habitación, Carla se quedó al lado de la chimenea, unas lágrimas surcaron su cara, no porque estuviese arrepentida de lo que había hecho, sino porque... que iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

April despertaba en la enfermería, estaba muy cansada y le dolía el labio, aunque también se sentía feliz y preocupada, feliz porque ese vampiro se había cargado a Ryan, preocupada porque ahora ella tendría que cargarse al vampiro, y también estaba Em, que había querido decir Ryan al preguntarle por la morena? Tenía que ir a verla ya. 

Se levantó de la camilla, y se largó de la enfermería sin despertar a Pomfrey.

Al llegar a la sala común escuchó como un sollozo, miró a la chimenea y se encontró a Sally llorando.

Hey, Sally! Que te pasa?

April! Que te ha pasado en el labio?- dijo la rubia mirándola

Un golpe, que te ha pasado a ti?- dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá

He discutido con el grupo

No te preocupes- dijo April abrazándola- seguro que tiene solución

No lo entiendes! Yo no quiero que tenga solución

Y entonces que quieres?

Es que ahora no se lo que hacer

Pues en primer lugar, vas a dejar de llorar, por que te pones horrible cuando lloras, y en segundo lugar, vas a mover ese precioso culo a nuestra habitación y te vas a quedar el tiempo que necesites- dijo April sonriendo

En serio?- Sally sonreía un poco

Claro que sí, anda vamos

Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Si- respondió April

A donde has ido vestida así?

Te lo contaré más adelante

Subieron a la habitación, y encontraron a Jess y a Em mirando hacia la cama de Charly, y sin poder ver nada porque estaban las cortinas corridas.

Prueba a darle patadas a las cortinas- le decía Em a Jess, ya que ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que estaban April y Sally en la habitación

Esta bien- Jess empezó a darle patadas- Ay! Esta duro!- dijo agarrándose el pie- ah! Y si la tiene secuestrada?

Si...- Em abrió los ojos mucho- Prueba a gritar- dijo preocupada

Grita tu, yo ya me he hecho daño- replicó la castaña

Esta bien- Em se aclaró la voz un poco- Charly! Yujuuuuuu...- y esperaron a ver si había respuesta- va a ser que no nos oye

Que habrá hecho para que ni la veamos si la escuchemos?

Un hechizo?- preguntó April riéndose de sus amigas, las otras dos se dieron la vuelta

Hace cuanto estáis aquí?- preguntó Jess

Desde que le dais patadas- contestó Sally

Que te ha pasado?- le preguntó Em a April

Nada, pero Sally ha discutido con su grupo y no quiere volver a verlas, le he dicho que se quede con nosotras

Claro de si- dijo Jess- Oye, alguna sabe que hay de Lily?

Estará con James, voy a ver a Sirius a decirle que estoy bien y a que venga a transformar algo en una cama por si la pelirroja esta vuelve... aunque no creo..., enseguida vengo.

April fue al cuarto de los merodeadores, al parecer solo había tres de ellos, se acercó a la cama de Sirius.

Sirius, cariño...- Sirius no despertaba- vamos nene- dijo cariñosamente, al ver que no la hacía caso, se puso a horcajadas encima de él- me apetecen mimos- dijo al oído del chico

Y yo te voy a dar los que quieras- dijo un adormilado Sirius- April! Cómo estás?

Estoy bien, pero necesito ayuda

No, antes me cuentas que hacías en el bosque

Me pareció ver algo y bajé

Estas mintiendo

No del todo

Bueno, ya me lo dirás verdad?- la rubia asintió- Que clase de ayuda necesitas?

Necesito que vengas a mi habitación

Esta bien

Sirius la acompañó a su habitación

Sally, que haces aquí?- preguntó el chico al llegar a la habitación

Es que ya no soy amiga de las otras

Haces bien

Necesitamos una cama para ella- dijo Jess

Ah! Pero si no está Lily...

Por si vuelve- dijo Jess

No creo... pero bueno, darme algo para que lo transforme- April le dio un perchero que tenían ahí y no usaban

Eso mismo ha dicho April- dijo Sally sonriendo, el moreno miró a su novia cariñosamente

Después dijo el hechizo y al momento había una preciosa cama.

Ay! Que haría yo sin ti, mi niño!- dijo April dándole un abrazo

Quedarte tirada en el parque y desmayada

Como? Que te ha pasado?- preguntó Jess

Ryan, hay problemas con él

Quien es Ryan?- preguntó Sally

Un capullo- contestó Sirius

Las chicas le contaron a Sally que April era la cazadora, pero no le dijeron nada de los demás poderes, no sabían aún si era de fiar, Sally entendió perfectamente que le ocultaban algo, pero no quiso presionarlas, así que prometió no decir nada de lo que había escuchado y apoyarlas en lo que necesitasen.

* * *

Ya se iba haciendo de día, y cierta pelirroja despertaba de la que había sido la mejor y más excitante noche de su vida, despertaba por un ruido en la ventana, ella hubiese preferido quedarse en los brazos de James como llevaba toda la noche pero el ruido era cada vez más insistente. 

Se levantó sin despertar al moreno y se puso su camisa para no ir desnuda, se acercó a la ventana y vio una preciosa lechuza con el pelaje de color rubio platino. La dejó pasar y cogió la carta, la lechuza se fue enseguida.

Lily leyó: James Potter; pensó que después de todo lo que habían hecho esa noche, no le importaría que leyese una cartita de nada, así que abrió el sobre y empezó a leer...

Será capullo!

* * *

Y ya va a ser que se ha acabado por hoy... sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero lo importante es que he vuelto! 

Que habrá leído Lily? Cómo se enterará April de lo de Ryan? Que quiso decir Remus con Hasta Luego? Que pasaba con Charly? Estará secuestrada?

Pues todo esto y más... en el próximo! que se llamará... **ESTAREMOS JUNTAS**.

Aunque no lo creáis no va a ser un Slash ni nada de eso, así que tranquilos!

No digo cuando voy a actualizar porque nunca lo cumplo y después me siento mal!

Así que ya sabéis, me dejáis un rr, y yo os contestaré!

Otra cosa, si no veis los guines en los diálogos lo siento! Yo los he puesto, pero se borran!

Espero que os haya gustado

Besos:

Patry


	18. Chapter 18

**18. ESTAREMOS JUNTAS**

Holaaaa, cuanto tiempo! Siempre digo lo mismo, pero bueno, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento etc...

No he estado muy pendiente del fic en estos dias y lo siento mucho de verdad, pero tenia que pensar en otras cosas, de nuevo, lo siento.

Reviews:

Virginia91—Tienes razon, soy muy mala, y cuando veas como dejo este, veras que lo soy aun mas, siento mucho haber tardado, espero que aun asi leas este y que te guste, muchos besos!

moony sexy and ginny hoshman—Hay que dejar las cosas interesantes, asi se hacen mas divertidas! A quien no le gustaria estar con cualquiera de los merodeadores! Si son perfectos! xD La carta no es de Kate, pero enseguida sabrás de quien es! Muchos Besos y perdona por tardar!

Johana—bueno, espero que no me mates por tardar, porque si lo haces no voy a poder seguir y créeme que me necesitaras cuando acabes de leer! Muchos besos!

Lilian—Tienes razon, la ropa que llevan es de esta época, pero es que me gusta mas así, de algún sitio tuvo que salir el estilo que hay ahora no? La carta es de... lee mas abajo! Besos! Perdón por tardar!

Kittyen—Entre Lily y James iban las cosas bien, pero hay que meter problemas! Enseguida sabras de quien era la carta y lo de Remus y Jess esta genial, es algo corto, pero esta muy bien, bueno, perdona por tardar, besossssss!

Rasaaabe—Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, intentare que salga mas Remus cuando se pase un poco lo de Em, los poderes si son como los de embrujadas, espero que sigas leyendo, muchos besos!

Miss Diggory Krum—Hola guapisimaaaaaa! Intente leer tu fic pero me lié mucho, tengo que leer los atrasados! Que piensas que pasara con Ryan? Yo ya tengo la idea pero en este capi no sale mucho.

Sera capullo significa que será tonto, imbecil, idiota, cualquier insulto que se te ocurra para Peter, pues así, aunque no iban dirigidos a el, eso pasara pronto!

Dar mimos es lo que tu pensabas, darse amor, cariño, eso.

Sally esta en el curso de las chicas, era la que iba detrás de Sirius que el pensaba que ella tenia buen trasero, te acuerdas? Sale en el capi 3 ablando con James.

Lo de Remus es que pensaba ver a Jess mas tarde, ahora lo veras.

Siento haber tardado, muchos besos!

Padma 721—hola! Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic, la carta tiene que ver con algo de lo que has dicho, lo lees enseguida, la verdad es que ahora mismo en el fic están las cosas bastante bien, habrá que liarlas un poco, bueno, espero que te guste este capi también, besos!

Alexandra malfoy—Hola, gracias por ser mi nueva lectora, lo de la carta se resuelve enseguida, muchos besos! Espero que te guste!

o.O Jessie O.o—Gracias por agregarme! Prometo que a partir de ahora actualizare mas seguido menos en época de exámenes, espero que te guste el capi, besos!

Daidaevans—hola! Lo de la carta se resuelve enseguida, no te preocupes que no hay riesgos para tu salud! Espero que te guste! Besos! Perdona por tardar!

Mary-black—Me alegra que te guste el fic, lo de la carta esta un poco mas abajo, espero que te guste este también, besos, perdona por tardar!

Paulygranger—me alegra que te guste! Sigue leyendo!

Virginia Black de Lupin—hola! Me alegra que te guste! Claro que puedes poner en tu fic lo de la cabaña, por cierto... como se llama? Espero que este capi tambien te guste! Y perdona por tardar! BESOS!

Zers—Ya un año? Que rápido pasa el tiempo! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic! La verdad es que esta costando, no creo que mi novio se ponga muy celoso ya que no tengo! Los profesores... no se si McGonagall seria alumna, supongo que no, pero tengo seguro que Snape si que lo era, por el quinto libro.

Las series de buffy y charmed me encantan y como quedaban bien en la historia las deje!

Espero que sigas leyendo, intentare actualizar antes! BESOS!

Madelineblack— Se acabo tu espera! Me alegra que te guste el fic y que te sirva de inspiración! Anímate a publicar los tuyos, estoy deseando leerlos! Siento haber tardado tanto! Muchos besos! Espero que este te guste!

Jane black—La verdad es que quedarse en una cabaña sola con el no es ningun castigo, pero el objetivo era que se llevasen mejor, y lo consiguieron! La cazadora es la persona que caza, en este caso, vampiros, ella debe proteger al colegio de que los vampiros y seres malos del bosque no entren ni ataquen a los alumnos! Lo de James esta aquí abajo, enseguida lo sabrás! Besos!

Gerulita Evans—Perdona por tardar, espero que te guste este capi también, muchos besos!

_Y aquí esta el fic! Nos quedamos en: _

Ya se iba haciendo de día, y cierta pelirroja despertaba de la que había sido la mejor y más excitante noche de su vida, despertaba por un ruido en la ventana, ella hubiese preferido quedarse en los brazos de James como llevaba toda la noche pero el ruido era cada vez más insistente.

Se levantó sin despertar al moreno y se puso su camisa para no ir desnuda, se acercó a la ventana y vio una preciosa lechuza con el pelaje de color rubio platino. La dejó pasar y cogió la carta, la lechuza se fue enseguida.

Lily leyó: James Potter; pensó que después de todo lo que habían hecho esa noche, no le importaría que leyese una cartita de nada, así que abrió el sobre y empezó a leer...

Será capullo!

No, no y no, esa no se la iba a perdonar! Pero como era capaz...? Que pasaba con ese capullo? Se creía que podía jugar con ella? Empezó a recoger su ropa por la habitación, cuando estaba medio vestida se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el sujetador, lo buscó y vio que estaba debajo de James, ni corta ni perezosa se acercó, y tiró del sujetador hasta sacarlo y despertó a James.

Hey preciosa!- saludó el chico medio dormido- A dónde vas?- preguntó al verla con esa cara

Pregúntale a tu prometida- dijo mosqueada y salió de la habitación dando un portazo

James se quedó pasmado, como se había enterado la pelirroja de eso? Si hasta a él se le había olvidado! Vio un sobre tirado en el suelo y cogió la carta que había dentro.

_James:_

_Te escribo para decirte que he cortado con mi novio, no he podido olvidar aquella noche que pasamos y creo que lo mejor es casarnos, soy tu prometida y si lo dejamos pasar puede que nos arrepintamos porque tendríamos que hacer frente a nuestras familias, siento haberte contado todo esto ahora, y espero que podamos arreglarlo, iré un día de estos a Hogwarts a visitarte._

_Te quiere:_

Brigitte 

Mierda! Esto hay que arreglarlo!

------

Lily llegaba a Gryffindor, era muy temprano y no había nadie por los pasillos, resbalaban lágrimas por sus mejillas que no dejaban de salir y se sentía utilizada... Corrió hacia su cuarto, de lo único que tenía ganas era de tirarse en su cama a llorar, al entrar en la habitación fue directa a su cama, y de lo rápido que iba se tropezó con algo

Ay!- se quejó Sally al notar que se habían tirado encima de ella

Sally? Que haces aquí?

Soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto!- dijo la rubia sonriendo- por qué lloras? Que te ha hecho James?- preguntó preocupada

Por qué hacéis tanto ruido?- preguntó Em desde su cama desesperada por los gritos!

Eso! Espera... Lily llorando?- parecía pensar April en voz alta- Lily llorando!- saltó de la cama y se acercó a la pelirroja, que ahora estaba siendo abrazada por Sally- que te pasa cariño?- preguntó acercándola a ella

Es un cabrón, April!

Que te ha hecho?- preguntó Em que ahora se acercaba a Lily

Tiene prometida! Una tal Brigitte!

Joder- dijo Sally

Que pasa?- le preguntó Lily

Lily, el no se quiere casar con ella, sus padres quisieron juntarlos pero ninguno de los dos quería

Pues ahora ella si quiere

Yo voy a hablar con James vale?- dijo Sally- ella solo fue un rollo de él, créeme Lily, apuesto por ti y James, tenéis futuro, y no voy a dejar que lo paséis mal- dijo muy seria la chica

Gracias... oye, donde están Jess y Charly?- preguntó Lily

Pues ayer Charly y François estaban encerrados en la cama de Charly, pero parece que se han ido- contestó Em

Y de Jess no sabemos nada- completó April

No te creas- volvió a decir la morena- ayer Remus se despidió con un Hasta Luego, puede que estén juntos- al decir esto, sonrió pícaramente.

-------

Padfoot! Padfoot!- gritaba James nada más entrar en la habitación, su voz estaba agobiada

Que pasa?- preguntó desde la cama

Te acuerdas de Brigitte?

Para no acordarme!

Quiere que nos casemos

No decías que habías arreglado el problema?

Se me olvidó! Hoy me ha escrito, y Lily ha leído la carta, se ha puesto como una fiera y me ha mandado bien lejos, que hago?

Le contaste a Sally la historia de Brigitte?

Si, claro

Pues entonces ella calmará a Lily, se ha enfadado con las demás y ahora es amiga de nuestras locas

Hace bien... voy a ver si puedo hablar con mis padres desde la chimenea de Dumbledore, hasta luego

------

Dos jóvenes estaban frente a una chimenea de polvos flu, ambos tenían en las manos sus maletas, ahora, quedaba lo más difícil

No creo que sea lo mejor- decía Charly a su novio

Debemos haceglo, yo debo igme ya, y tu debes venig conmigo

Pero no me he despedido de mis amigas y necesito verlas

No podemos pegdeg más tiempo, escgíbeles una cagta, segá más fácil paga ti

Está bien, tienes razón- y juntos entraron en la chimenea, unas llamas verdes los envolvieron y desaparecieron

Alguien los vio irse, ya que en ese momento llegaba allí, y se a puntó como nota mental decírselo a las chicas en cuanto las viese.

------

Jess volvía a su cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido, estaba emocionada por todo lo que había hecho esa noche, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un gran espectáculo:

Lily estaba tumbada en la cama de Sally, esta estaba sentada de manera que la cabeza de Lily estaba en sus piernas y le masajeaba la cabeza, April estaba a la derecha de la pelirroja abrazándola, y Em le daba un masaje en los pies.

Qué te ha pasado mi niña?- preguntó Jess nada mas entrar mientras April le hacía un hueco para abrazar a la pelirroja.

James...- dijo con un sollozo- está prometido- Jess abrazó a su amiga con más fuerza.

No se como te ha podido hacer eso, no me lo esperaba de James la verdad, de Peter sí, porque es muy cabrón, pero James...- dijo Em

Chicas, yo estoy segura de que esos dos no se van a casar, James me dijo que lo hablaría con sus padres, lo que no se es por qué no lo hizo- dijo Sally

Yo te lo diré- dijo Lily- él si quería casarse con ella, yo solo soy un rollo pasajero para el, un capricho imposible, y ahora... yo me siento una mierda con todo lo que ha pasado- Lily soltó un sollozo y las miró con cara de pedir un favor- chicas, lo siento mucho, pero solo tengo ganas de dormir y quedarme sola, de verdad os agradezco todo esto, pero necesito pensar y descansar

No te preocupes mi niña, lo entendemos, volveremos a mediodía para llevarte a comer, ahí no me puedes decir que no, vale?- le dijo April cariñosa a Lily apuntándola con un dedo en la última frase

Esta bien, os veo luego- las chicas le dieron un beso a Lily y salieron de la habitación- os quiero!

Nosotras también!

-------

Papá, no- decía James continuamente a su padre desde la chimenea de Dumbledore

Debes hacerlo por el bien de tu familia

No me da la gana, no la quiero, y por su culpa he perdido a alguien muy especial, no voy a dejar que me controles la vida, soy mayor de edad y haré lo que quiera!

NO ME HABLES ASI INGRATO! HE ESTADO TODA LA VIDA AGUANTANDO TUS BROMAS, TUS IDEAS, TUS FALLOS! TENGO UN TRATO CON SU PADRE DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE TE CASES CON ELLA POR SER EL HEREDERO! ASI QUE O TE CASAS CON BRIGITTE O TE DESHEREDO! ME HAS ENTENDIDO?

No voy a casarme! Puedes enfadarte, o puedes desheredarme, no me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero hacer! Ya te lo he dicho, entiéndelo!

HASTA QUE NO CAMBIES DE OPINION NO VUELVAS A PISAR ESTA CASA, AQUÍ NO QUIERO VERTE, SI ME FALLAS DE ESA FORMA, NO ERES MI HIJO!- dicho esto, la cabeza del padre de James desapareció

Joder!- gritó James enfadado

--------

Las chicas fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar algo, la gente comentaba el baile más que otra cosa con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero nuestras protagonistas estaban más bien preocupadas por su amiga.

Pobre Lily, lo tiene que estar pasando fatal- dijo Jess muy apenada

Yo no creo que Lily solo sea un rollo para él- decía Sally pensativa- James la quiere mucho, yo lo sé.

Pero se ha portado como un cabrón- dijo Em

Esperemos que se ponga pronto bien- dijo April, después de decir esto la rubia echó un vistazo a las caras de sus amigas, las vio serias y muy deprimidas, asi que decidió cambiar de tema- Jess, que pasó con Remus?- la aludida no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa

Fue genial, vino más tarde a la habitación, y me llevó a una cueva que hay cerca del lago, nos bañamos desnudos, el estuvo abrazándome y besándome todo el rato! Mas tarde vimos el amanecer juntos, fue muy romántico y especial- Jess decía todo esto con un brillo en los ojos que solo salía cuando hablaba de Remus- Después volvimos a la sala común y cada uno a su habitación... aunque antes hubo un besazo de despedida- añadió con una sonrisa.

Joo... yo quiero un novio así!- dijo Em- mientras que no lo consigo voy al baño.

Em fue al baño y se lavó las manos, ella no podía hacer nada sin lavarse las manos y sin echarse su crema de manos hidratante, nutritiva y antiarrugas, cuando estaba a punto de salir, se encontró con alguien en la puerta, estaba más pálido de lo normal, sus ojos que antes eran muy azules, ahora estaban amarillos, y su expresión había cambiado mucho

Ryan!

Cállate y ven- el chico la acercó a él y juntos desaparecieron dejando una nota

---

Y donde esta Charly?- preguntó Sally confundida

Pues ahora que lo dices... no tengo ni idea- contestó April- en la habitación no estaba, y tampoco he visto a François

Que raro no? Voy a preguntarle a Dumbledore- dijo Jess y se acercó a la mesa de los profesores- profesor Dumbledore

Si señorita Henderson?

Me podría decir donde está François? Es que estamos buscando a Charly y suponemos que esta con él

No lo sabéis?

Saber el que?- preguntó Jess confundida

La señorita Spend y su novio, volvieron ayer a Francia

Que QUE?

No se despidió?

No... Bueno, gracias por su ayuda

Espere un momento, dígale a la señorita Pawns que cuando pueda se pase por mi despacho

Claro, ahora se lo digo- Jess volvió con las chicas con una cara que mezclaba confusión, preocupación y rabia porque su amiga no hubiese contado con ellas.

Que? Te ha dicho dónde está?

Si, en Francia!

QUE?- dijeron todas tan fuerte que varios se giraron

Se ha ido a Francia con el novio, y no se ha despedido ni nada... estoy preocupada y enfadada con ella- dijo Jess moviendo la cabeza

Y yo!- dijo April- eso no se hace, nos podría haber llevado con ella!

No estoy enfadada porque no nos haya llevado, sino porque no se ha despedido, ni una nota! Por cierto... April, cuando puedas tienes que pasarte por el despacho de Dumbledore

Será para lo de la cazadora...- de repente se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien en la mesa- No os parece que Em tarda demasiado? Voy a buscarla

Está bien!- dijeron las otras dos

-------

Cierta pelirroja paseaba de noche por una calle en esos momentos fría y vacía; hacía mucho viento y las farolas estaban apagadas, intentó sacar la varita para iluminar la calle, pero las manos no le respondían, ninguna parte de su cuerpo lo hacía, era cómo estar en un sueño. Se escuchaban ruidos tétricos, cómo el chirrido de un columpio oxidado, un búho, el viento y sus pasos, no tenía miedo ya que sabía perfectamente cuál era esa calle, ya que en ella había vivido casi 17 años, estaba en Privet Drive, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí, solo sabía que su cuerpo se movía solo, como si estuviera levitando, paró en el número 20_, "mi casa"_ pensó Lily, la puerta se abrió, y de su boca surgió:

Papá! Mamá! Dónde estáis?- no hubo respuesta

El cuerpo de Lily fue a la cocina, no sabía porqué, pero sentía algo en la tripa, un nudo con el que no era capaz ni de tragar saliva, una idea horrible pasó por su mente, y no pudo dar un paso más.

No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo- se repetía continuamente, y decidió hacer el truco que le enseño su madre cuando era pequeña, consistía en dejarle al miedo solo 5 segundos, y después ser valiente y afrontar lo que viniese, aunque este truco lo solía utilizar cuando iba a hacer un examen, y algo le decía que su madre no iba a aparecer de repente a examinarla de cualquier asignatura- 1...- Lily contuvo las lágrimas del miedo que sentía- 2...- cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza- 3...- respiró hondo muy fuerte- 4...-apretó con fuerza los dientes- 5...- y abrió un ojo, después el otro, siguió andando hasta el salón y...- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- vio a sus padres colgados por unas sogas que no se ataban a ninguna parte por obra de la magia, les salía sangre de la boca, sus rostros estaban azules por la falta de oxígeno y sus cuerpos estaban llenos de latigazos.

Lily cayó al suelo vencida por las lágrimas y el dolor que sentía, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse, se apretó el estómago con las manos, se sentía fatal, le costaba respirar, por su mente pasaron muchos sentimientos, miedo, ira, tristeza... pero sobre todo se sentía impotente, incapaz de creer que eso hubiese pasado.

No te gustaría verdad?- dijo una voz fría a su espalda

Lily se giró para descubrir un escenario totalmente diferente, era una sala enorme, abundaban los tonos verdes y plateados, y había una chimenea encendida, aún así, la sala era completamente fría y nada acogedora.

Quién eres? Qué le has hecho a mis padres hijo de puta?- al decir esto, Lily descubrió quien era, y para no aburriros con la descripción os digo directamente quién era, Voldemort, al verlo sintió miedo, pero era mayor la ira que sentía

Cállate insolente!- de la varita de Voldemort salió un látigo con el que le dio a Lily en el brazo- ahora escucha, lo que has visto no ha pasado realmente, es lo que puede pasar... si no te unes a mi, te ofrezco la vida de tus padres, a cambio de tus servicios- Voldemort se iba acercando a Lily cada vez más-, por supuesto no te pondría a matar- dijo cogiéndole un mechón de pelo rojo, Lily le apartó la mano y él la empujó contra la pared haciéndole un cardenal por el fuerte golpe- te encargarías de las estrategias y serías mi...- con uno de sus finos dedos recorrió del cuello al vientre de Lily-... secretaria personal- Lily lo apartó de ella y esta vez él no reaccionó- que me dices?- Lily abrió la boca para protestar y mandarlo lejos cuando el dijo- recuerda a tus padres- la pelirroja cerró la boca- por supuesto no me tienes que responder ahora, y contigo voy a ser muy generoso, te doy hasta que acabes Hogwarts para decidir. No le puedes contar a nadie este encuentro y yo me enteraré si se lo dices a Dumbledore o alguno de ellos, ahora vete.

De repente Lily se despertó, como si de un sueño se hubiese tratado, miró su alrededor, estaba en su cama de Hogwarts, miró las sábanas que estaban llenas de sangre y se dio cuenta de que el latigazo y el cardenal que le había hecho Voldemort, eran los causantes de esa sangre. Fue al baño y se echó agua en las heridas, luego se puso unos vaqueros y una chaqueta ancha encima del pecho desnudo, se miró al espejo y se colocó un par de mechones de pelo en su sitio, recordó como Voldemort la había tocado, y le dieron unas ganas enormes de ducharse, pero antes debía hacerse cargo de sus heridas.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, con tan mala suerte, que se encontró a los merodeadores en ella.

Ellos no la vieron, así que siguieron hablando.

Joder, he elegido a Lily, eso está claro, la quiero, y no voy a volver a perderla...

--------

Minutos antes, James llegaba a la sala común después de haber hablado con su padre, se encontró allí a Remus, Sirius y la rata.

Que tal te ha ido?- preguntó Sirius que estaba tumbado en un sofá y al verlo le dejó sitio

Pues o me caso, o me deshereda- dijo James sentándose en el hueco que Sirius le había dejado

Y que le has contestado?- preguntó Remus

Esta claro- dijo Peter haciéndose el listo- se casa con la francesa

Por qué coño no te vas a la mierda un rato?- le dijo James enfadado

Tranquilo tío- le dijo Sirius agarrándole del brazo- el no tiene la culpa

Joder, he elegido a Lily, eso está claro, la quiero, y no voy a volver a perderla...

Lo dices de verdad?- preguntó Lily haciéndose notar, todos los chicos se giraron y decidieron irse para dejar a James a solas con ella.

Todavía lo dudas?- James se acercó a ella y le agarró las manos- Esta noche, ha sido la mejor de mi vida- dijo besándole una de las manos- no quiero perderte más, te quiero

Y Brigitte?- (N/A tened en cuenta que Lily no ha escuchado toda la conversación)

He hablado con mi padre, está solucionado todo, se ha enfadado, pero ya está- James decidió omitir el "pequeño" detalle de que su padre lo había desheredado

En serio?- preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque su mirada seguía triste por el sueño

James se acercó a ella y la besó cogiéndola por la cintura, al ver que la pelirroja ya no estaba enfadada y que le continuaba el beso, la apretó contra él empujando su espalda.

Ay!- se quejó ella y lo apartó

Que pasa?

Nada

No me digas nada, que te pasa en la espalda?

Me he dado un golpe

Ven- James la llevó a su habitación

-------

Rato antes, April llamaba a la puerta del baño insistentemente, pero la dichosa puerta no se abría.

Em, soy April, ábreme- pero la puerta seguía cerrada- si estás ahí haz un ruido- la rubia pegó su oreja a la puerta pero no escuchó nada, así que recurrió a otras técnicas; le dio una patada de las suyas a la puerta que cayó al suelo- Reparo- la puerta volvió a estar en su lugar pero abierta- Em? Dónde te has metido? No me apetece jugar al escon...- se interrumpió al ver una carta en el lavabo- que es esto?

Cazadora:

Si quieres volver a ver a tu amiga con vida, tendrás que venir a luchar conmigo, no te diré dónde estoy, te dejo eso para que lo adivines tú, pero tendrá que ser antes de 48 horas o ella morirá, no puede venir nadie contigo, y no puedes decírselo a nadie entiendes? Cualquier cosa que no esté bien y tu amiga pagará las consecuencias. Tu eliges!

April salió corriendo del baño, pasó por delante de la mesa en la que estaban las demás chicas sin escucharlas y fue al bosque seguida de cerca por Jess y Sally.

Dónde estás maldito hijo de puta? Quieres luchar? Aquí me tienes! Trae a Em de una puta vez o te juro que te mataré!- April le gritó esto al viento, esperando que Ryan saliese de su escondite

No vendrá, April- le dijo Jess acercándose-, es un cobarde

La ha secuestrado- April pasó de la ira a las lágrimas en el hombro de Jess

La encontraremos- dijo Sally acercándose a ellas después de echar a varios curiosos que habían salido al escuchar los gritos- las cuatro la encontraremos.

De eso no tengas dudas- dijo April como una promesa, en un movimiento muy ágil, se escapó de los brazos de Jess y fue castillo arriba buscando a Sirius.

------

Ni lo sueñes- decía Em constantemente

Haz lo que yo te digo- le rebatía Ryan

No- dijo Em negándose completamente- No pienso tirar el As, no me lo vas a quitar tan pronto

Solo es la brisca, tira ya el as

No, tiro el siete de copas, a ver que me ganas con esa?

Pues tiro el As de copas y 11 puntos más para mi

Odio este juego!- dijo Em tirando todas las cartas por el aire- No sabes jugar a otra cosa?

Se supone que estás secuestrada guapa, así que fíjate si soy bueno, que en vez de torturarte, estoy jugando contigo a las cartas!

Porque en realidad no quieres matarme porque soy una chica encantadora, A que si?- dijo la morena con una sonrisa muy grande

No- dijo el secamente haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica se borrase

No seas así

Si, soy así, además, tengo amigos en Hogwarts que dicen que tu no ves más allá de tus zapatos

Pues tu deberías pensar en tus zapatos

Por qué?

Los zapatos dicen mucho de una persona

Ahh... Los tuyos están muy bien

Pues claro!- dijo ella con un tono de "lógico"

Bueno, a lo que íbamos, que estás secuestrada y reza por que no se me ocurra matarte hoy- Em se calló y empezó a recoger las cartas del suelo

En serio que los zapatos...?

Si... no pegan con tu capa

Vale...- por primera vez Ryan se quedó sin palabras

------

Que qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Sirius a April al subir ella a ver el mapa del merodeador, a lo mejor tenían suerte y los encontraban de esa forma

Ya te lo he dicho, han secuestrado a Em! Puto Ryan!- dijo April en un tono de estar a punto de perder los nervios- No salen en el mapa!

Tranquila April- dijo Remus intentando calmar los nervios, aunque con April de mala leche, Sirius que no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Sally mordiéndose las uñas y Jess en sus brazos llorando era un poco difícil- Nosotros te ayudaremos, James y Sirius conocen el bosque muy bien, iremos todos contigo

Pero es que no has leído la carta? Solo voy a ir yo- dijo ella decidida- no pienso meteros a vosotros en esto, lo voy a matar, Em estará de nuevo con nosotras y evitare que haga mas daño- al decir esto miro de reojo a Sirius, recordando su visión, nadie lo noto, pero el si

No voy a dejar que vallas sola- dijo el moreno rápidamente

Ni yo, sabes que le puedo paralizar y que de esa forma tu puedas matarlo fácilmente, es un plan perfecto!- dijo Jess

Claro- dijo Sally- yo si el hechizo de Jess no funciona puedo lanzarle un desmaius- Jess la miro con cara rara antes de acordarse de que Sally no sabia nada de los poderes

Bueno, eso haremos en este amanecer, cuando el este débil, le atacaremos- dijo Remus zanjando el tema

-------

No me pasa nada- le decía Lily a James

No me digas que no te pasa nada cuando no es así, quítate la chaqueta

NO

Por que?

Porque no llevo nada debajo

Cariño, todo lo que me faltaba por verte, te lo vi ayer, quieres que te la quite yo?

Si- James se acerco y le bajo la cremallera lentamente, al ver la mercancía sonrió recordando toda esa noche, le quito una manga y luego la otra

Como te has hecho todo esto?- pregunto enfadado al ver el latigazo, Lily solo se dio la vuelta para enseñarle el cardenal de la espalda mientras que ella empezaba a llorar- que te ha pasado? Ha sido Snape? Te juro que lo mato!

No, no ha sido el, James por favor, no me preguntes, simplemente llévame a la enfermería, no me encuentro bien- nada mas decir esto la pelirroja se desmayo.

-------

Bueno, se que el titulo no tiene nada que ver, pero lo que pretendía ser es que después de que las chicas se quedasen por parte de Charly y Em solas, deberían estar unidas para superarlo todo.

Ha merecido la pena esperar? No se vosotros pero a mi si me ha gustado, y se pondrá mucho mejor, la mitad del próximo capi ya la tengo escrita, ya que este continuaba pero me parecía demasiado largo y pesado.

Bueno, se comprara Ryan unos zapatos nuevos? Hablara April con Dumbledore? Le contara a Sirius lo que vio? Rescataran a Em? Charly se pondrá en contacto con las chicas? Que elegirá Lily?

Estas preguntas y muchas mas en el próximo capi! Muchos besos os quiero a todos! Dew!

Patry


End file.
